An Unexpected Job
by jaqtkd
Summary: Merlin finds himself in an alternative Camelot which appears to be a much happier place. However, he quickly realises that being a servant in this world has unique problems of its own, and that it's his destiny to bring back magic here too. Literally!
1. Merlin & Merlin

_**Disclaimer:** I'm aware that the start of this reads a little like Kitty O's 'Just One, Big, Happy Kingdom', (It's very funny – do read) although our two fics go off in very different directions from that point onwards. Part of this story was already in my head whilst I was reading her fic and I tried not to be too influenced by it but, to be honest, this idea did seem to be the most logical way of getting Merlin where he needed to be._

* * *

><p><strong>An Unexpected Job<strong>

_Set shortly before Series 4, everyone in Camelot is settling into their subtly different roles. Arthur is Regent as Uther continues to struggle to cope with the revelations about Morgana, whilst Gwen and the Knights are becoming used to their new places at Arthur's side._

_Merlin, however, is not sure that his life has changed that much at all._

**Chapter 1: Merlin & Merlin.**

"Ah, Merlin, there you are," said Gaius, as the young man traipsed into the physician's chambers tired, dirty and hungry after another gruelling day running around after Arthur.

"Do I have to?" the young man complained.

"Do you have to, what?"

"Whatever it is you're going to ask me to do."

Gaius gave him an amused smile. "I was just going to say that I'd like you to attend Uther tomorrow morning and then, as I'm rather short of supplies, I need you to go out and collect some more herbs."

"What about Arthur?"

"I've cleared it with him, don't you worry."

"Are you sure, because he probably wasn't paying attention and only half heard what you said, because he's a bit like that at the moment what with dealing with Uther and courting Gwen ..." Merlin raised his eyes the ceiling, softly smiling as he did so. "Never mind all the training he's doing with the Knights and the extra meetings with this uncle of his that's just turned up and ..."

"It's fine, Merlin. I cleared it with him, honestly. You know he's happy for you to spend more time working with me now."

With all the injuries that had occurred as a result of Morgana's takeover, Arthur had been gracious enough to allow Merlin to spend more time with Gaius until things got back to normal. After that, concerned about the old physician's advancing years and heavy work load, the young Regent agreed to allow his servant some extra free time to study medicine and herb law, and Merlin had quickly found that his magical healing skills had started to improve in line with his non magical medical ability.

"Why do you need me to attend Uther tomorrow anyway?" he asked Gaius.

"I've got several urgent calls to make in the morning, and Gwen's been asked to help out with setting up and furnishing the rooms in the rebuilt part of the castle, and so I'm afraid that leaves you to ..."

"Fine, fine," Merlin said with an exaggerated yawn. "Just as long as I can have a bath, supper and sleep tonight, I'm sure I'll survive."

"I'm sure you will, Merlin. Thank you." The young man gave his mentor a curious smile, realising just how rare it was for those two words to be aimed in his direction.

xoxOxox

Merlin was up at first light to check on Uther and give the King his medicine, before leaving the castle with his own large herb bag that Gaius had recently gifted him. It didn't look very much like the old man's, but was made of quality leather, with numerous small jars, bags and pouches contained within it along with some small cutting implements and a selection of bandages. Merlin had to admit that he was ridiculously proud of it.

He was now in the small wood close to the castle with just one more ingredient left to find, when he heard a strange sound, almost immediately followed by a familiar dizziness which he instantly recognised as a magical warning. Sensing a presence behind him, he quickly swung around to face the threat.

"Hello, Merlin."

There in front of him was an old man with long white hair and a beard, ankle length dark red tunic, excited blue eyes, and a worryingly familiar, amused expression on his face.

"Dragoon?" the young man asked incredulously before shaking his head at the absurdity of that observation. "But, you can't be him … I mean, he's me. _You're_ me and I'm … here and so you can't be ..." He shook his head again. "Sorry, who are you?"

"Hello, Merlin. I'm Merlin," the old man replied cheekily. "How are you?"

"Confused?" he responded quickly before looking at the old man rather more closely and noticing some subtle differences from his Dragoon disguise. "So, you're me?"

"That's right."

"_Really_ me. From the future?"

"Ah, I'm glad you worked that one out so quickly, it does saves us an awful lot of time."

"How did you do that?" Merlin suddenly moved from confusion to curiosity. "How do you travel through time?"

"You're magic's fairly strong by now I'm sure but, trust me, this spell is well beyond your abilities at the moment," the old man said in a dismissive tone.

"Right, so … why are you here?"

"I have a job for you."

"A ... job." Merlin looked at the glint in the old man's eyes and instantly recognised it. "I'm not going to like it much, am I?" he guessed.

"Oh, I don't know. I expect like most jobs it'll have it's good points and it bad points."

"Do you not remember the jobs I have now?" Merlin retorted and the old man laughed loudly in response.

"I like how quickly you're coming to terms with all of this. It obviously means that this is the right time, as I thought." He pulled himself up a little taller and Merlin found himself staring, fascinated at having this genuine view of himself in the future. He'd only caught a few glimpses of himself in the mirror as Dragoon, but this man was obviously something else and was acting far more like him, without the silly mannerisms that Merlin deliberately added to ensure that no-one recognised him in that disguise.

"The right time?" Merlin asked.

"I've been exploring the full extend of my powers and finding out all sorts of interesting things about the nature of Time and the universe itself," the old man continued wistfully.

"Sounds fascinating," Merlin replied with a hint of sarcasm colouring his voice, "but I suspect you're not here to tell me all that you've learnt?"

"As if you'd even understand it yet," the old man scoffed with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Thanks," Merlin replied, rather offended.

"Still, seeing that you are me and therefore a genius in the making, you can probably grasp the basics," he continued. Merlin raised his eyes to the sky. "Such as, there isn't just the one Camelot or this one world that you can see around you. There are many different universes, spawned by the numerous different choices that are made throughout history and so, I've been looking at some of the other Camelots and following some of the other Merlins." He dropped his voice down to a conspiratorial whisper. "You honestly wouldn't believe what we get up to in some of them."

"I'm not sure I want to know. Alright … so …?"

"So, I'm going to send you to one of them," the old man announced brightly.

"What!"

"There's a big problem with the magic in this one Camelot and, as it's so close to our universe, it's threatening to overspill into our world which is obviously not good news at all. So, I need you to go there and fix it." The old man smiled brightly at him.

"Rrright and ... why can't _their_ Merlin do it?"

"Ah, good … that was a good question, you really do understand, well done." The old man looked like a proud father who's child had just learnt to walk.

"And … the answer is …?" Merlin seriously hoped that he wasn't this annoying now, and made a mental note to make certain that he never became so in the future.

"The changes in that world are such that their Merlin will not be able to develop his skills to the point that you have. Which means that he cannot bring magic back to their Camelot as he was destined to. No matter what secrets I tell him, not matter what spells I might teach him, he could not achieve this on his own."

"But I could?"

"Perhaps not entirely on your own, but you do have the resources needed to succeed, yes. The 'you' at this point in time is just young enough to be able to take his place, just experienced enough to be able to achieve the task, and not yet cynical enough to do anything totally stupid once you're there."

"That last bit does not sound very reassuring."

"Next year won't be easy," Old Merlin said with a shrug. "It'll change you."

"Last year didn't change me enough?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, it changed you just enough for this job, didn't I already say that?" the old man asked in a faintly accusing tone.

"I think you've spent too much time around Kilgharrah," Merlin countered, trying not to dwell on the fact that he was currently arguing with himself.

"Almost certainly. Are you ready?" Old Merlin asked holding up a hand in the same familiar pose that he himself used when he was about to cast a spell.

"No, wait ... you need to tell me more than that."

"No, I really don't."

"But ..."

"The only thing you need to know, is that when your task has been completed, you will instantly return to this place and this point in time, so that you will not be missed by anyone here."

"But ..."

"Oh, and you'll have to call yourself 'Emrys' whilst you there – just to save confusion."

"What? But I really don't think that's ..."

"Don't worry – they won't get the significance of that name there, trust me." The old man started to chant, long complicated sentences, of which Merlin could only grasp or understand the occasional word or two.

"Wait … you can't just … you have to tell me ..."

"Have fun ..." There was a flash of golden light and the older Merlin abruptly disappeared.

Or, to be more accurate, Merlin guessed, it was he that had just been removed from his Camelot and dropped off in exactly the same spot in a different world.

"Wonderful, thanks. You were a great help." He looked around in confusion. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

xoxOxox

Everything here looked the same, but something felt very different – Merlin could feel it instantly. He stood where he was, still holding the last herb he'd gathered and closed his eyes, trying to sense what it was that was wrong.

Yes, that was it. Something was very, very wrong here. It felt almost like grief, a loss of something. Something important. He gasped as the most horrifying realisation hit him.

"Forbærne," he commanded, lifting his palm up in front of his face. Nothing. He shook his head at the strange dizziness he was feeling and focused a little harder. There was something deep down inside of him, trapped and desperate, but he was fairly confident he could reach it. He closed his eyes and focused in a way he usually did for his newest, most complicated spells. "Forbærne!" He gasped it – as if it was the hardest enchantment he'd ever cast - and there it was; a small flickering flame on his palm. So weak, so pathetic, that it was hardly worth the effort. The world spun and Merlin ended up on the floor.

"This is why Dragoon sent me here?" he complained, deciding that using that name would make things less confusing for him. "How does he expect me to correct this magical problem of his if there's practically no magic for me to work with in the first place?"

It would certainly help to explain what the old man had said about this world's Merlin not being able to develop his skills here. He pulled a face at the though of what his life would have been like growing up without magic. Would he have any magical ability at all in this world? Perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad for his counterpart here – perhaps he wouldn't miss what he'd never had. Despite this, the whole idea was making Merlin feel a bit sick – but perhaps that was because he was already was missing it. The current, tiny little spark of magic deep within him could in no way compensate for the powerful thrill and buzz of energy that he usually felt pulsating through his body.

Merlin stayed in the little wood for quite some time as numerous questions and thoughts flitted in and out of his head, but he knew that he was just delaying the inevitable. He was going to have to head back to the castle in this Camelot, find out what had happened to the magic in their world and try to find a way to fix it.

However, what was worrying him even more than this seemingly impossible task, was the very knowing smirk that he'd seen on old Merlin's face just before he'd disappeared.

XoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Emrys &amp; Arthur.<strong> This Camelot is certainly a different place to his own, but Merlin is having trouble working out exactly what's going on. Then he meets Arthur, Gwen and Morgana and quickly becomes even more confused.

_**A/N**__ An idea that's been in my head for a while but didn't work initially, mostly because I had a nice sexy little idea and no serious story plot to hang it on. A couple of recent ideas seem to have solved this, and so … here we go with another M rated Mergana fic. We all know there are still not enough of them!_

_Obviously this is an opening chapter that is supposed to set up more questions than it answers but, as usual, feel free to ask or speculate and I promise to reply. Teaser summaries for the next few chapters are on my PP.  
><em>


	2. Emrys & Arthur

**Chapter 2: Emrys & Arthur**

At first glance the lower town seemed to be the same, busy, bustling place that Merlin knew so well, and yet there were differences here that he initially found hard to pinpoint. The people all seemed a little noisier, he might even have said happier, if it wasn't for the expressions on some people's faces. It wasn't the nervousness, fear or despondency that was now so common in _his_ Camelot but just a strange sadness – perhaps a sense of loss that was being displayed by some. Could that really be to do with the weak magic in this world? Did not having it around effect ordinary people too? If that was the case, then why did so many of the citizens here actually seem more relaxed and carefree than normal?

Already, Merlin was trying to work out what would have happened if there had been no magic in Camelot in recent years and the answer came to him very quickly. Despite not liking the idea personally, it would obviously mean that there would have been far fewer magical attacks on the King and his city and, as a result, an awful lot less executions. That could perhaps explain the more relaxed attitude here?

There were other things that just seemed slightly off here too, but Merlin was struggling to work anything out at the moment. There was something else missing, he thought, something other than the comforting feeling of his magic, but he couldn't at the moment grasp what it was. As he approached the main gatehouse into the palace, he was distracted by a young couple kissing passionately in broad daylight and blushed furiously at the sight. He looked around to see if others were as shocked as him but it appeared not. Most were just ignoring this outrageous behaviour, with a couple of passers-by even calling out a few crude words of encouragement.

He turned back to the town then and looked again to try and find the elusive differences and re-examined his recent description of these people as 'carefree'. That did seem to describe what he'd observed so far. The idea that the people here cared less about what anyone thought about them, and their manners were rather less pronounced and thoughtful than he was used to. It seemed such a tiny thing, so difficult to even describe, that he would have dismissed the idea completely if not for the constant, nagging, feeling of grief he was experiencing from not having his beloved magic course strongly through his body as it usually did.

As Merlin walked into the main square he was suddenly over come with the most powerful sense of deja vu. It might be hard to access his magic in this world, but it had not gone completely, nor had his extra magical sense – something he'd been developing quite rapidly over the last few years. Despite his earlier guess that there would be less executions, he had suddenly felt convinced that he was going to see Uther on the balcony ordering the beheading of Thomas Collins. The feeling had been so strong, that he found himself genuinely surprised to find no scaffolding in the centre of the square as he entered, and no King Uther standing on the balcony overseeing it. It was an odd thought to have had anyway, seeing as that had all happened five years ago in a completely different Camelot. Instead, he was greeted by a large gathering within the square with many people making their way forwards to some long tables set out like stalls at the far end.

"Ah, what's going on?" Merlin asked a young man with sandy hair as he joined a small crowd waiting patiently.

"There are new jobs going in the castle," the lad replied with an excited smile, "and you know how great it is being a Camelot servant nowadays?"

"That's very funny," Merlin said with a loud laugh. He quickly noting his companion's confused and serious face and his smile instantly faded. "Honestly?"

"Yes, well paid, not especially long hours – even if you are lucky enough to get an established second job."

"Two jobs? Right ..." He could barely cope with one. Although, he supposed he'd never really had just one job at Camelot, in fact it was more like three; Gaius' assistant, Prince's servant ... Destiny's slave. He smiled grimly at that last thought.

"Never mind the extra benefits if you get _really_ lucky," a young lady - little more than a girl - joined in the conversation, her voice quiet and excited. "They say that Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana themselves are looking for new servants."

"Really?" Merlin asked curiously, wondering what was happening to Gwen in this world.

"I mean ... Prince Arthur ..." the young girl next to him breathed with a forlorn sigh. "He is _so_ handsome. If only ..."

Merlin tried hard not to laugh. "I was actually hoping for a job as a physician," he said, showing them his herb bag. "Do you think that job might be going too?" Probably best not to usurp their Merlin's job. He shook his head as the thought, starting to realise why Dragoon had suggested the alternative name. So, he was now Emrys. Right. He had to admit that he'd never really felt comfortable with the name and its connotations and knew that it was going to take a lot of getting used to.

So, where was Merlin? Had he also come to Camelot five years ago, or had circumstances ensured he'd stayed back at Ealdor? How in the world was he going to explain his presence here if they did happen to meet?

"Well, a job as Physician is nowhere near as prestigious as that of servant, of course," the young man was continuing, Merlin trying and probably failing not to look amused by the comment, "but I hear their current one is quite old, and I've not heard of him having any help recently, so I suppose you would have a much better chance of getting that job."

"Is his name Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, that sounds right."

"I know him a little, couldn't I just go into the palace and ask for him?"

"Oh no," said the girl, shaking her head wildly. "Security's very tight and you can't get in without a Band or a letter."

"_Which, of course, I had five years ago,"_ Merlin thought, _"Not that I would ever have described my Camelot's security as 'tight'"._

"Sorry, Band?" He asked out loud.

"If you're not nobility, you can't get into the castle without one," the young man explained, pointing to a plain, red piece of cloth that had been rolled onto his right arm. "We're all out here to be asked a few basic questions about our abilities, then, if they think we show promise, we can go into the Great Hall for the final part of the interview."

Which turned out to be a very easy pass for Merlin, armed as he was with an impressive medical bag stuffed full of healing herbs and more than enough knowledge to convince the man in front of him that he knew what he was talking about. He was then given the very same red Band to put on his arm, and escorted into the Palace along with a number of other hopeful applicants.

He'd lost track of his two new 'friends' during this process, but soon found himself in the Great Hall, unable to note any particular differences to the one he knew from home. Inside, everyone was being moved around and grouped, whilst various Lords and Ladies, many of which Merlin recognised, were wandering casually around and talking to the various applicants. It was all very strange, Merlin thought, and he'd seen nothing like it in all his time in his Camelot.

"Our physician is a little busy with a small outbreak of sickness," the man in front of him was saying, "but I admit that I hadn't been informed that he was looking for an apprentice right now. However, seeing how much work the old boy has, and how knowledgeable you obviously are already, I will certainly get a message to him for you."

"Ah, yes. Thank you," said Merlin, slightly distracted as his eyes constantly scanned the room for anyone else he recognised.

A very familiar, confident laugh, had him turn quickly with a smile to see Arthur striding into the hall with a group of young men that were so familiar that Merlin almost reeled from the co-incidence. Wasn't that the same little gang that the Prince used to hang around with five years ago? In his world, two of those young men were now dead from the various attacks they'd suffered and another had moved away shortly after he'd married but, here they were, still alive and well and - Merlin frowned as he looked more closely at them - Honestly not looking a day older than when he'd first arrived here.

Something else Dragoon had said started to prey on his mind then, but the thought quickly disappeared as he saw another sight which was, unfortunately, also familiar in his Camelot. There was a shadowy presence moving towards Arthur with an intent that Merlin knew very well indeed, and he'd been the Prince's secret body guard for far too long not to recognise such a threat. It was unlikely he'd have enough magic to call upon at such short notice here and so he could only do what any 'normal' person would do in this situation. Merlin instantly started to run towards the Prince, shouting as he did so.

"Arthur! Attack – left!" As suspected, years of training and sharp reflexes had the Prince act instinctively, his sword out of his scabbard as the young man reacted to block the blow that was heading for his back. The hall broke out in shouts and screams but, after a couple of easy parries by the Prince, several guards ran forward and the man was overpowered and bundled off.

Arthur sheathed his sword and turned towards Merlin with a curious look. Casting another glance at his friends, he strode purposely towards him and Merlin almost gasped again as he became aware of various subtle differences between his friend and the young man currently standing in front of him.

"Are you alright, Arthur?" he asked automatically as he came closer. The Prince frowned.

"Do I know you?"

"Ah, I'm … Emrys," he said holding out a hand.

"So, I _don't_ know you."

"Ah no." Merlin tried not to grin as he remembered this was much the same as their very first conversation in his Camelot.

"And yet you called me by my name," the Prince continued. Oh, this was really too easy but, if he continued with this game, he'd end up in the dungeons, so perhaps it was time to back down.

"My apologies, Sire, I was just concerned for your safety." He bowed, but kept his eye fixed on Arthur's, letting him see his lack of total subservience.

"Ooh, are you choosing this one?" Merlin stood back up straight with a start on hearing the familiar voice, suddenly on high alert as he turned to face Morgana, his heart pounding with a strange mixture of nerves, fear and the usual twisted excitement he experienced nowadays whenever he was around her.

"'This' was hardly likely to be my first choice," said Arthur waving an arm in Merlin's direction, "but he did just save my life and so maybe I should give him a trial as a reward."

"Well, you see, I actually came here to ..." Merlin started to explain.

"I'm specifically looking for a squire," Arthur continued. "Someone to look after my horse, tend to my armour and prepare me for hunting and tournaments. Do you have any experience in these duties?"

"Yes, five years," Merlin replied automatically.

"Really, you don't look old enough," said Morgana and he turned back to look at her and nearly gasped. Despite having quickly decided that this Arthur was not 'his', the Morgana standing in front of him brought back far more pleasant memories. This was the bright, beautiful, carefree Princess that he'd fallen totally and hopelessly in love with when he'd first arrived. The look she gave him was open and relaxed and there wasn't a hint of the distrust, disappointment and hate that she usually threw in his direction. Despite that, Merlin still stayed on high alert as he, more than anyone else in this world, knew exactly what this woman was capable of given the right circumstances.

He nodded his head in a slight bow to her, grateful for any excuse not to have to look into those confusing green eyes. "I started my first job fairly young, my lady," he replied. "but, in truth, I came to Camelot to seek work as physician's apprentice."

"Oh, Arthur, he's so adorable," Morgana declared in such an unfamiliar tone, that Merlin jolted up to attention again and stared at her. "You just _have_ to take him on and then I can return the favour that you so generously agreed to in regards to my dear Gwen." Merlin again started at the familiar name and noticed Arthur quickly colour. The Prince gave Morgana a subtle nod, acknowledging her comment.

"Not that this is exactly the same thing," he said, gesturing towards Merlin.

"Oh, I don't know, have you not seen the looks the older women of the Court are already throwing in his direction?" She moved closer to Arthur and whispered, "and you know that he's exactly Lord Gerald's type." Arthur visibly winced.

"Tell me, Emrys, do you come from Camelot?" The Prince asked.

"Ah no, Sire, from Ealdor?" Arthur shook his head. "A little village on the edge of Cenred's kingdom."

"Really? So, you won't be familiar with Camelot's unique ways and customs then?"

"Ah …?"

"And you're not yet married?"

"Married? No Sire." He knew he'd turned pink, confused at such an unexpected question.

"You see?" Morgana pushed. "As your squire he'd be protected a little anyway, and then I can ensure that he's kept safe and happy at all other times." Merlin shook his head, admitting he was now totally confused.

"Alright, I'll give him a trial, see how much he really does know and then … well, if it doesn't work out, I can give him to Gaius and there's no reason why you can't offer him a certain amount of protection if you still think he's worth it."

"Perfect, thank you, Arthur." She walked closer to Merlin, smiling as if she'd been awarded some great honour. "He really is quite wonderful." She ran a finger down his cheek and he shuddered at the touch, causing her to giggle. "You're blushing … how sweet. What was your name again?"

"Emrys, my lady."

"How unusual. I'm the Lady Morgana and I'll be seeing you again very soon. She suddenly held out a hand and pushed a piece of red and black fabric into his hand with a large smile. Then she looked him up and down in such a suggestive way that Merlin was quite unable to stop himself from blushing yet again. "I admit that I'm _really_ looking forward to that."

"Morgana, behave," said Arthur, grabbing Merlin's arm and pulling him along with him. "Remember you said you were to return the favour and keep him _safe_?"

"Really, and tell me, Arthur, are you still holding true to that promise?" she asked tartly.

"I protected her when she was younger and I expect you to do that same with Emrys here," he replied, now also obviously embarrassed.

"Spoilsport," she retorted and with a light giggle, turned towards some of the ladies. "Oh this will be such fun, they're all going to be so jealous." She looked back at Merlin with a smile. "You should put that one on your _left_ arm," she continue pointing at the fabric. He looked at Arthur confused and the Prince nodded again, handing him yet another armband, this one red and gold.

"And this one will replace your visitor's Band. That way you're protected by both of us."

"Ah, protected from what, Arthur?" Merlin asked casually and the Prince turned to him with a glare.

"You really aren't from around here, are you? In Camelot it's customary to show some respect to your superiors."

"From what I've seen you get too much of that already," Merlin retorted as he put the second Band on his right arm. "It strikes me that you really don't need another boot-licker in your life. I think you could do with a servant that will tell you the truth – one that doesn't treat you differently just because you're royalty."

"Do you now?" Arthur asked with a very familiar threatening tone in his voice. Merlin smiled as he recognised it.

"Yup, and luckily for you, I am just such a person."

"That much is very obvious. So, Emrys, how about you start your trial by showing me how good you are at mucking out my personal stables?" The Prince continued with a familiar smirk.

"Some things are obviously the same in every universe," Merlin grumbled under his breath as he headed off without even bothering to ask for directions.

XoxOxox

The stables were a little different in this world, Merlin noticed. Here the Prince had a personal stable for his favourite horse and, according to the grooms, Merlin's only job ordinarily was to care for the horse and check the tack. When he explained the mucking out part, the young men look confused and said that job had been done already, but he was welcome to repeat the task if he felt they hadn't done it well enough. Merlin smiled as he remembered the grooms at home also showing such offence at him usurping one of their jobs initially, before they realised that it was the Prince's own favourite punishment for his servant and something that they had to learn to accommodate.

However, as this personal stable was so much smaller than the one at home, Merlin found the task much easier and more pleasant than usual and spent the rest of the time familiarising himself with the equipment and doing a few other tasks that he assumed now probably fell into his job description as 'squire'. He shook his head again at this fairly significant job difference and wondered whether he would be required him to clean his master's chambers or fetch him his meals.

"Ah, hello, are you Prince Arthur's new squire?" Merlin looked up with a broad smile at the familiar voice, but quickly stopped himself from calling her by name.

"Yes, hello, I'm … Emrys." That really was going to take a lot of getting used to.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen, I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"It's good to meet you, Gwen. How do you like working for Morgana?"

"Oh, it's great. She's wonderful and so good to me." Merlin's eyes flicked to the arms of Gwen's dress to find her wearing the same two bands as he was; for the first time noticing that the one on her right arm looked a little like the Blood Guard symbol that Morgana had used the previous year in his world, and frowning at this less then pleasant comparison.

"Yes, she did seem very fond of you when she mentioned you earlier," Merlin continued.

"S-she mentioned me?" Gwen stammered.

"Something about a favour that Arthur did for her in regards to you?"

"Oh, that. Well, it was very good of both of them. I was so nervous about it … you know at that time … that age. Well, you hear such horror stories as a servant, don't you?"

"Ah ... yes?" Merlin replied with a weak smile, realising that he was totally lost again.

"And Morgana seems very taken with you," Gwen continued.

"Apparently," he replied, pulling a face.

"Oh, don't worry, she's not as bad as you might think. I mean, she can be a little forthright sometimes, perhaps she came on a little strong initially?"

"Just a little."

"But that's just her way, she's a good heart and she treats all her servants well, as does Arthur."

"That's … that's good to know," said Merlin. He would have loved to have taken this opportunity to ask Gwen a few very specific questions at this point and find out what he had missed but, to be honest, he had no idea where to even start. He supposed he was just going to have to play along and get the answers that way. That or find the opportunity to talk to the Gaius here or … the Dragon. Was Kilgharrah around in this world? How would he have been affected by this world's weak magic? Was his father still alive here? What about Will and Freya?

Too many questions.

With a heavy sigh, Merlin got back to work.

xoxOxox

"Yes, Emrys, what is it?" Arthur asked in a bored tone as he entered the Prince's chambers later that evening. The blond had obviously just finished eating and Merlin looked around rather confused.

"I … well, I mucked out the stables, groomed your horse, checked the tack and polished your armour. There were a few worn leather straps which I replaced and so then I thought I'd better come back up here and ..."

"Wait, whoa there. You've done all of that? Already?"

"Ah, yes?" Merlin was used to having to do very much more than that normally, even if he was able to cheat rather more effectively at home than he was here.

"Without me even asking?"

"Well, you said that you wanted to see how well I knew the duties so, I thought..."

"Alright, I admit that you've impressed me with your initiative. Perhaps even enough to overlook your rambling and your complete lack of respect."

"Ah, thanks … I think. Was there anything else you needed? You've already eaten … have you bathed … do you need help …?"

"Goodness, you're a bit over-keen aren't you?" Arthur observed and Merlin struggled not to laugh at the comment. He wondered what _his_ Arthur would say to that. "We don't work our servants that hard in Camelot, especially when they might have other duties to attend to."

"Such as …?" Arthur gave him such an amused look that Merlin suddenly found himself feeling very uncomfortable.

"Have you a sweetheart back home?" the Prince asked and Merlin jumped, surprised at the question.

"Ah, no."

"Ever had one?"

"Yes, but … she died almost three years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Arthur was looking up at him with a little sympathy but still far too much humour in his eyes for Merlin's liking. "Are you still an innocent then?"

"What? What sort of question is that to ask me?"

"I'll take that as a yes then, shall I?"

"What has that got to do with … anything?" Merlin asked with a pout.

"It seems that Morgana was right about having to protect you." He turned suddenly serious. "Look, Emrys, Camelot is a little different to those places outside. We have our troubles, of course, and most of those can be traced back about twenty years to the Purge."

"Yes, of course." So that much was the same then.

"Well then, let's just say that the upshot of all of that is there are rather less rules about consorting with the opposite sex here." The Prince pulled a face. "Hell, there are just about _no_ rules as far as relationships are concerned at all – opposite or otherwise."

"I'm still not quite following," said Merlin, although his mind instantly flicked back to that young couple he'd seen in the town earlier. Was that sort of thing actually allowed here? In public?

"I'm sure Morgana will fill you in later," Arthur said with a wince, apparently highly embarrassed about having this conversation with his servant. "Perhaps I should simply warn you to watch out for any advances that may be made to you from those that you might encounter around Camelot. If anyone asks you to do anything you don't want to, you should show them your Bands and remind them that you are servant to Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana and you'll quickly find you have no further trouble. Tell us if you do and we'll make sure the person in question is 'reminded' of your station here."

"Right … thank you. I think."

"So, you better be off then?"

"Off?"

"To see the Lady Morgana."

"Oh, alright." Merlin started to turn towards the door and then paused. "Ah, why?"

"Because your duties with me are finished for the night."

"Right? I was actually going to find Gaius at some point. You see, he knew my parents and so … I thought perhaps he could put me up for the night and ..."

"Good grief, Emrys, do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"What?"

"Go - and – see - Morgana."

"Alright, alright ..." He left the room shaking his head. "Prat ..." he muttered under his breath. "Really, what has Morgana got to do with anything? Is she in charge of servant accommodation or something? Oh, hello, Gwen."

"Good evening, Emrys. Morgana's wondering where you are," she said as she made her way towards Arthur's door, a large cloak wrapped around herself.

"Just on my way. What are you doing here at this time of the night?"

"That's very funny," she responded with a light laugh before knocking on Arthur's door and quickly entering. He stared at it for a long time, shaking his head.

"_All right, I give up. What am I missing?" _

With an exaggerated sigh, he walked down the familiar corridor outside Arthur's chambers and headed towards the stairs that lead up to Morgana's room. However, he'd only just made it a few paces when he found himself face to face with another familiar figure. Internally cursing, Merlin quickly dropped his head in a deep bow.

"Who are you, boy?" Uther asked, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

"Emrys, Sire."

"Why are you wearing those Bands?" Trust Uther to make it sound like he'd stolen them or something.

"Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana were kind enough to employ me into their service this morning, Sire" he answered as respectfully as he could.

"Morgana?" Uther asked, a certain amount of distaste obvious in his voice as he came closer and lifted Merlin's left arm up as if he didn't quite believe what he was seeing.

"Yes, Sire."

"Why?" Merlin found he was more amused than offended by this question.

"I wouldn't know, Sire."

"Head up, boy. Let me look at you." Merlin did as he was told, fighting with the usual sense of fear he always had around Uther, reminding himself that there was no magic ban, because the King assumed there was no magic at all. As such, his life was perfectly safe here and Uther would not consider him to be his enemy. He nervously held the King's gaze as he was looked up and down and studied like a prize stallion. "I must remember to talk to the pair of them about their strange taste in servants," he muttered and Merlin bowed his head in another bow, to hide the smile that was threatening.

"Well then boy, what are you waiting for? You won't be wearing that Band for long if you keep the Lady Morgana waiting," the King finished, whilst Merlin wondered, yet again, why everyone was telling him to go and see Morgana at such an uncivilised hour.

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN **__You get it, right? I mean this is an M rated Mergana fic, after all, so you do have a slight advantage over our sweet, innocent, Merlin. However, perhaps not everything's that obvious yet. What could have happened to make this world like this?_

_Thank you for all your early alerts and reviews. I'll be a little busy for the next few days and so I'll update this fic again next week. Happy Christmas to those of you who are celebrating._

_22/12/11  
><em>


	3. Emrys & Morgana

**Chapter 3: Emrys & Morgana**

After Uther had left him, Merlin walked up the nearby small staircase and paused for a few moments before knocking on the door to the Lady Morgana's chambers and entering at her call.

"Ah, there you are at last, Emrys." She took one look at him and frowned. "You couldn't have at least changed."

"Sorry, I was just running all these errands for Arthur, you know, trying to impress him?"

"Well, good luck with that one. Still I suspected something like that and have, fortunately, got a bath all ready drawn."

Merlin stared at the large bath tub placed next to the roaring fire before looking back at her, still confused. It was only then that he noticed exactly what she was wearing or, to be more precise, how little she was wearing. Just a very thin, fairly low cut nightdress which left very little to the imagination. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped and his heart started to pound.

"I'm ah, interrupting your preparations," he guessed.

"No, the bath's for you. I can't have my Night Servant smelling like a horse."

"Sorry, Night Servant?"

"You're joking, right? You _are_ wearing my Band on your left arm, or had you forgotten?"

"Morgana, will you please just tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, we're on first name terms now, are we?" she asked, arching an elegant eyebrow.

"Ah, sorry, my lady, it's just ..."

"Look, take those clothes off, get into the bath and I'll explain whilst you're washing."

"What!" he squeaked and she gave him an amused smirk back.

"Your mistress is giving you the order to strip, Emrys. Are you going to disobey her?"

"I most certainly am," he replied, folding his arms petulantly.

"Oh, how sweet, you're embarrassed," Morgana said with a light laugh. "It's alright, you know. I'm sure you've got nothing that I haven't seen already."

"That's all very well, but … what?" This was most definitely _not_ his Morgana … nor any of them; five years ago, or the present day.

"We all have Night Servants here, Emrys, usually from the age of about fifteen. It's been traditional for the last thirteen years – we need something to help us counter the effects of the curse, after all."

"I-I'm sorry, but I still don't understand."

"Look, you're letting the water get cold. I'll turn my back if you're really that modest – I'll even put up a screen for you, but will you please get out of those filthy clothes and wash."

Once the screen was up and separating them, Merlin quickly decided that the bath part, at least, might not be so bad and quickly undressed. The tub was larger than any he'd ever used and the water still quite warm. However, her next question to him quickly reminded Merlin that he was now naked in Morgana's chambers and that was certainly something he'd never thought would happen – not even in his wildest dreams five years ago.

"So, Emrys, what is it you want to know?" Morgana voice drifted over to Merlin from the other side of the screen as he settled into the warm bath.

"It's just that … I've never heard the title 'Night Servant' where I come from," he said, washing himself quickly so he could get out and put his clothes back on as soon as possible.

"You haven't? Well, I suppose it is fairly peculiar to Camelot and the Palace in particular. Anyway, it's simple enough: You attend Arthur in the day time and perform the duties he requires of you, then you attend me at night, and ... _perform the duties I require of you_."

"And … those duties are?" Merlin now had a horrible feeling he now knew the answer to that question, especially considering the tone in which Morgana had just delivered the last part of that sentence.

"Come on now, Emrys, even you can't be _that_ much of an innocent." It was definitely time to get out and dressed he decided, and he slowly pulled himself up, biting his lip and desperately trying not to splash too much and alert Morgana to what he was doing. He was now really wishing he had full control of his magic here so that he could accomplish the task even more quickly and quietly.

"I just can't see why a woman like you … a lady of court, would even entertain the idea of being in her chambers, alone, with the likes of me," he continued, desperately trying to explain what it was that was worrying him so much about this whole strange situation.

Suddenly the screen was hastily pushed to one side and Merlin stood up quickly with a yelp, wrapping the towel around his waist and holding his trousers up against himself in a desperate attempt to maintain some level of modesty.

"Now then, Emrys, that was just sneaky," Morgana scolded. "I didn't say anything about you getting dressed and I certainly don't want you back in those dirty clothes." She quickly bent down to retrieve the rest of his garments, put them in a nearby straw basket and held her hand out for his trousers. He shook his head violently, clinging to them tightly. "No need to be childish," she said. "I was just going to leave them outside and ensured they're all nicely washed for you for tomorrow morning. Here, if you're quite determined to be awkward, you can wear these sleeping trousers, I'm fairly confident they'll fit you."

She held the garment up to him, offering it as a swap, with the amused expression still on her face. Still a bit suspicious and holding onto his towel very tightly, Merlin quickly pushed his trousers at her and grabbed the new ones at the same time, his face now bright red with embarrassment. With a loud 'tut' of annoyance, Morgana left to put the washing basket outside her door, whilst Merlin quickly changed into the luxuriously soft, loose fitting, grey, trousers and looked around desperately for a shirt.

"Is this all I get to wear?" he asked sulkily as she returned.

"If you were truly following my orders, Emrys, you'd be wearing nothing at all right now," she replied with a smirk that was worryingly similar to the one she'd worn for most of last year back home.

"I thought Arthur said that you were to protect me from … that sort of thing," Merlin complained, finally catching up on the day's earlier conversations.

"Trust me, if anyone other than me had taken you on, you'd have been stripped of your clothes and your innocence the moment you walked through their door." Merlin stared at her in wide-eyed shock. "And – that's – just – the - men," Morgana said very slowly and with particular emphasis on each word.

"What?"

"The women would have got you the moment this morning's interviews were over," she continued more calmly.

"The … men …?" he gasped still not quite believing what she'd just implied.

"Hurts even more than it does for us girls the first time, apparently," she said casually whilst Merlin winced and took an instinctive step backwards towards the fire. "Look, you must be cold, why don't you just get into my bed, and I'll introduce you to your new duties."

"No!" he exclaimed sharply and then swallowed hard as Morgana glared at him. "Sorry but … no, please Morgana … ah, my Lady," he improvised desperately. "I mean, I'm sorry I have been such a bad Night Servant and I promise I will do better in the future but please, tonight, could you just do what Arthur asked and … perhaps just let me sleep on the floor or something?" Remembering a few comments from his Arthur about his 'pathetic' look, Merlin ducked his head a little, widened his eyes and even stuck his lower lip out slightly as he held Morgana's gaze, appealing to that protective part of her character that he was fairly certain this version still had.

"Perhaps," she answered in a softer tone, perhaps showing some sign that she'd been moved by his speech or his expression as he'd hoped, "but then, as Arthur said, this is hardly the same thing as Gwen. She was just fifteen at the time and some of the men that had their eye on her were old enough to be her grandfathers." She pulled a face. "Disgusting."

"They all have a Night Servant?" he asked. "All the Lords and Ladies here?"

"Most of them. Some have several. Some just employ occasional servants rather than having established ones, if or when the mood takes them."

"What about their husbands and wives?" Merlin asked, still shocked at the implication.

"Well, of course, if you have a really healthy relationship then there's no need for Night Servants at all but, what are the chances of that in Court society?"

"Sorry, I don't understand."

"Our marriages have always been arranged, Emrys," she explained. "Historically this was to ensure pure blooded children to carry on the noble lines. As there's usually no love involved in these matches and, with the curse firmly in place, most don't really see the point anymore. Which is why this whole idea of Night Servants is encouraged so enthusiastically nowadays. It increases the odds."

"The odds of what?"

"Anyway, you are more than old enough to be my Night Servant and I am quite determined to keep you all to myself and be the one to oversees your … training," she replied, ignoring his last question and licking her lips. Merlin noticed that her breathing was now a little heavier, his own eyes drawn to her heaving breasts, barely covered, despite himself. Merlin shivered again, from rather more than the cold this time as he noticed that she was eyeing him in much the same way, her eyes seeming to burn a path across his skin as she looked him up and down intensely and he was quickly reminded of just how thin these sleeping trousers really were.

"That's what happened with Gwen, wasn't it?" he asked, keen to distract Morgana from what was quite obviously on her mind at the moment. "Arthur agreed to let everyone assume that she was his from the very start but … she was just staying with you at night?"

"Oh no, we would never have got away with that," Morgana explained, sitting down on the edge of her bed, now apparently quite happy to talk to him about all of this. Merlin stayed standing, shuffling a little closer to the fire and still feeling very self conscious wearing so little in front of her. "No, Gwen has spent every night in Arthur's chambers since she first wore his Band, sleeping on a small cot initially but eventually, worried about being found out and being given to someone else, sleeping innocently in his bed with him."

"From fifteen?" Merlin was horrified by this. The thought of a girl of that age, forced to be so close to a young man … even if that prospect was so much better than the alternative in this particular world. It was really, really difficult to get his head around.

"Arthur was already in love with her, of course," Morgana smirked. "Not that he would admit to such a thing, even now," she clarified, "but, honestly, what young man wouldn't struggle in that situation? Spending every night with the woman of your dreams inches away from you, with the curse firmly in place to drive you even more crazy than in any other Kingdom."

Merlin really wanted to ask more about this curse, but the next question popped out of his mouth before he'd really had a chance to think about it. "So, she really is his ... Night Servant now?" For some reason he now found those two words very much harder to say than he had earlier.

"Oh gods, yes. For quite a while now. Luckily Uther hasn't realised how attached his son is to her. Otherwise, he'd be insisting he employed a few others, but of course, Arthur never would." Merlin just nodded, trying to come to terms with that latest revelation. "So, Emrys. What do you think of Arthur having to do that? Sleep so close to a pretty woman like Gwen and not give into temptation for so long?"

"Ah?" He was fairly certain that this was a trick question.

"If you slept next to me, could you manage to do the same, I wonder?" Merlin blushed as he noticed exactly where her eyes were falling as she asked the question. He knew these trousers were not hiding how turned on he was at the moment, despite his discomfort, confusion and embarrassment with this whole situation.

"If I slept next to you, I get the impression that you wouldn't give me much choice in the matter," he retorted and she smiled brightly.

"You could well be right but, I tell you what, Emrys. Seeing this is obviously all a little too much for you to take on board right now, I will grant you your wish and let you sleep on the floor tonight."

"T-Thank you, my lady."

"Tomorrow night, however, you shall come to me already washed, and dressed appropriately in your night clothes, do you understand?"

"Where will I bath and change?"

"There are rooms in the servants' quarters for that purpose and you can wear a covering robe for the walk down the corridors. Then you and I will talk some more and we shall 'discuss' your duties a little further. Agreed?"

Merlin looked at her nervously and contemplated the request. From what he could gather, she was offering him a certain amount of protection from … goodness knows who or what else and, if tonight was anything to go by, was likely to be open to negotiation in regards to some aspects of this 'job' too.

Another part of him couldn't help but think that perhaps he was being a little daft to even be fighting this opportunity. Hadn't he daydreamed about this sort of thing practically every night five years ago? Would it really be so bad to listen to what she was suggesting and perhaps indulge in such things a little? It still felt so wrong on so many levels and yet, he now realised that this was also something that Dragoon had been talking about when he said he was the 'right age' to be here. Merlin gave a large sigh as he finally realised why the old man had been looking quite so gleeful as he'd started to cast the spell that had sent him here.

"Thank you my lady. I am grateful to you for taking me on and showing so much consideration. I will do as you ask and attend you tomorrow as you requested."

"Thank you, Emrys, I shall look forward to it and I promise you that you will not find any of your chores unpleasant. Now, let's try and get some sleep, although, with the image of you in that towel and those trousers in my head, I expect that will be easier said than done."

As Merlin curled up by Morgana's fire and huddled himself under the small coverlet she'd provided for him, his mind racing with thoughts and the images of her in that incredibly revealing nightdress, he found that he couldn't help but agree.

xoxOxox

Merlin took ages to sleep, the lack of magic in this world made him feel permanently uncomfortable anyway, never mind the extra sexual tension he was feeling after his evening with Morgana. Not only that but, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep straight away, he'd spent time deliberately going back over every conversation he'd had yesterday, from that very first one with Dragoon, as he still mentally called the old version of himself, to the one with young hopeful servants in the square, to his talks with Arthur, Gwen and Morgana, but he wasn't sure he was any closer in working out what was really going on in this world and how he was expected to fix it.

So, Arthur had mentioned these new 'customs' happening as a result of the Purge twenty years ago and Morgana had mentioned a curse; the result of either or both of these apparently creating a change in the sexual habits and appetites of Camelot's citizens to such a degree that the nobility required servants to help relieve their frustrations. 

_"Honestly,"_ he thought to himself, _"can't they just do it themselves like the rest of us?"_

He'd grinned a bit at the thought. He knew he liked to tease his Arthur about not being able to dress, bathe or even cook without assistance, but the thought that the Prince might also require help to …

Merlin flinched and nearly groaned out loud at the fact that the next thought had even dared to cross his mind at all. Thank goodness neither of his Arthurs wanted him to do _that_ for him. He smiled again, both at having even thought the words 'neither of his Arthurs' and the fact that he wouldn't have to worry about such a thing in this Camelot, as the Arthur here had Gwen to …

No. He quickly shook his head again. That was almost as bad as his earlier thought.

He had no idea when he'd eventually fallen asleep, but it seemed that he was almost immediately being shaken awake again as he opened his eyes to find Morgana kneeling next to him, still in her nightdress, but now with the welcome addition of a robe. He slowly became aware that she had, just before he'd woken, been gently stroking his head as he lay by the fire, her fingers still threaded through his hair as he started to move.

"W-what were you doing?" he asked.

"I've been watching you sleep for a while," she admitted quietly, "and I thought you looked rather like a cat, curled up by the fire and gently purring."

"Purring?"

"Well snoring, actually, but only very quietly, and it was really quite sweet, so I found myself unable to resist giving you a stroke." Merlin pulled a face as he sat up abruptly, forgetting for a moment that he was topless and then pulling the coverlet quickly up to cover his bare chest. She smirked on seeing the action. "Then I was thinking that most of our servants are just like dogs, happy and eager to follow our commands, but you, Emrys … You are just like a cat, only choosing to do what it suits you to do. Only catching the mice for us because you then get food and a warm place to sleep, not because we've asked you to keep our grain stores pest free."

"Ah ..." Merlin still found this world's Morgana a little confusing.

"And, I have to admit, I rather like cats. I like the fact that they decide whether or not their mistress is worthy of them and then, if they choose to do as you ask, it is somehow far more of a compliment than if a dog does."

"I'm not sure I understand …"

"Remember our deal, Emrys. You said you'd attend me properly attired and ready to discuss the terms of your service this evening."

"I know, I haven't forgotten," he answered meekly.

"Good."

"I … what time is it? Should I be calling in on Arthur?"

"Soon, yes. Get you instructions from him first and then you can go down to the kitchen and have your breakfast before starting your work."

"I get to have breakfast? In the kitchen?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" Merlin just shook his head. The cook in his Camelot wouldn't let him anywhere near her food. She just shoved Arthur's tray in his hands and demanded he left before he ate half the kitchen. He had no idea why she thought he was in the habit of stealing her food – had she not noticed his build?

"It's just … nothing is what I expected here," he tried to explain.

"Well yes, that much was obvious from our conversation last night. Here, your clothes have arrived back all clean and pressed ..." She presented them to him and he stared at the neatly folded pile in surprise. He had to wash his own clothes and hang them up in his chambers so that they were often cold, damp and creased when he came to wear them. Something else different about this world and, again, something that first young man had hinted at, that Merlin had just dismissed as some sort of joke at the time.

"T-thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, dress quickly. Gwen will be here to attend me soon and it's generally considered good manners for a Night Servant to be fully covered when the Day Servants arrive."

"Oh, alright," Merlin replied filing that piece of information away with all the others as he retreated behind Morgana's dressing screen to change.

"Emrys, I have one request of you that I would like you to consider now, if you don't mind?" Morgana asked as he emerged.

"Alright ..." he replied carefully.

"I wish for you to kiss me goodbye before you go to work."

"Ah ..." Merlin's heart started to pound and he stared at her wide-eyed at the thought.

"I think I'll take that as a yes," she said with a gentle laugh. "Bend down a little, you're just a bit too tall." In a half daze, Merlin did what she asked without a moment's hesitation, a small voice in his head – himself from five years ago probably - mumbling over and over … I'm going to kiss Morgana, kissing Morgana … oh, my, oh my …

Their lips touched and Merlin's mind exploded.

This was very different from his kisses with Freya and his body's reaction to it was considerably more dramatic, probably due to his few extra years of maturity, or the fact that this was Morgana … the woman he'd lusted after since he'd first set foot in Camelot, or perhaps because …

He tried to frantically stop thinking and enjoy the moment as her lips moved gently against his, her tongue very gently licking his lower lip, and he allowed his mouth to part slightly in response, before quickly starting to kiss her back more enthusiastically. Far too soon, she pulled away from him as he just stared at her, now breathing very heavily as he gazed into her bright green eyes and large, lust filled pupils.

"You see, Emrys? Being a Night Servant doesn't have to be a bad thing. Just think what other rewards you might earn if you follow your mistress' commands in the future?"

"Ah …"

"Now, off you go and see Arthur," she said, adjusting the Bands on his sleeves for him and taking particular care over the one of his left sleeve which she gently stroked and patted, smiling softly as she did so.

"Yes, my Lady," he managed to reply as he started to walk out of her chambers in a daze.

XoxOxox

* * *

><p>Next Time: <strong>Chapter 4:<strong> Merlin meets Gaius and for once it's the younger man that has most of the answers.

_**A/N **I'm delighted by the early response to this little fic. Twenty-Eight reviews for just two chapters. Thank you. _

_Many of you have been asking if/when certain things will happen and so shall say that most of the questions as to how this Camelot came to be this way will be answered in the next chapter and this fic will truly start living up to its 'M' rating from chapter 5! For other hints, check the planned chapters titles and summaries in my PP._

_27/12/11  
><em>


	4. Emrys & Gaius

**Chapter 4: Emrys and Gaius**

"Hello, Emrys," Gwen said breezily as she walked past Merlin, but he hardly heard her, his mind reeling from all the thoughts in his head and his lips still tingling from Morgana's kiss. "Emrys?" Gwen repeated. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, sorry, Gwen, I wasn't really ..." He shook his head. "Sorry."

"So, does that dazed look mean that I was right, and that Morgana did manage to persuade you to full duties last night?"

"Ah, what? No!" Merlin swallowed hard, trying to get into this world's mindset. "Your lady was very gracious to a young outsider exhausted from his travels and allowed me to sleep on her floor last night." He looked around then, remembering that everyone else needed to believe that he was now her established Night Servant. "I will, of course, be starting my duties this evening … apparently ..." His voice faded out on the last word, his uncertainty quite evident.

"Don't worry, Emrys, I told you yesterday, she'll be gentle with you, I promise, and .. well, she's very enthusiastic, is Morgana, so I'm sure you'll be getting as much benefit from the arrangement as she does soon enough."

"Ah, right ..." He found his eyes drawn to Gwen's bands, now noting that she wore Morgana's on her right and Arthur's on the left. He nodded, starting to make sense of this new form of identification.

"Well, I'd better be attending her myself now, and you'll need to see Arthur to discuss your duties for today," Gwen continued with a small frown at Merlin's hesitation.

"Yes, Morgana said," he replied with a nervous nod. "Ah, Gwen, do all servants wear these?" he asked pointing to his right arm.

"You'll see everyone who's not nobility wearing one on their right," she said. "In fact there are a several servants sporting Arthur's colours, as he has numerous Day Servants."

"I see ..."

"But not that many have the honour to wear anyone's Band on their left sleeve," she said with a hint of both pride and embarrassment in her voice, "as few of the nobility keep the same Night Servant for very long. They tend to become easily bored."

"Except Arthur?" he asked and she gave him a shy smile.

"I admit that I am very fortunate," she agreed as they parted company and swapped masters.

"Ah, there you are, Emrys," said Arthur as he entered the Prince's chambers. "How are you this morning? Not too tired?" There was a half smile on his face, but Merlin knew any Arthur well enough to know that he probably wasn't expecting any details.

"I'm ready to start my duties, Sire."

"Good. Well, go and have some breakfast and then, after that, you can check what needs doing at the stables and exercise my horse if you get a chance. Then the rest of the morning is yours – catch up on your sleep if you need to - and I'll meet up with you in the armoury after lunch to go over the details of next week's tournament and what you will need to do in preparation for that." There was a long pause as Merlin just stared at him. "Was there a problem?"

"Ah, I was waiting for the rest," Merlin explained.

"The rest of what?" The Prince asked.

"Exercise your horse, check his stable and tack and ... " Merlin took a deep breath, "... and then see you after lunch?"

"Yes? Is that really so difficult for you to understand?" Arthur said in a very familiar condescending tone.

"No, Sire … ah, thank you." Merlin walked off shaking his head in disbelief at his light work load as he made his way to the Prince's private stables.

xoxOxox

His duties were finished in a couple of hours and, even then, he'd probably been a little more thorough that he'd needed to be. Although the offer of 'catching up on his sleep' was a little tempting, Merlin had worked far harder on far fewer hours numerous times before and, right now, what he really needed was answers and he knew that there was only one place he was realistically going to get any. Taking a deep breath to steel himself for another potentially strange conversation, Merlin took the very familiar route up to the physician's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gaius' familiar voice rang out and Merlin quickly realised this wasn't going to be another deja vu moment. Which, he decided, was probably just as well, seeing that he was quite certain he couldn't call on enough magic to pull off that particular introductory trick.

"Hello, Gaius," he said nervously as he entered.

"Ah, hello. I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met."

"Ah no. I'm … well, my name is Emrys but … I believe that you might know my family – and, ah, they tend to call me … Merlin."

"Merlin?" Gaius said brightly. "You're Hunith's son?"

"Yes, that's right."

"But, you're not meant to be here until Wednesday."

"Ah ..." What was that he was saying about deja vu? "This isn't Wednesday?"

"_Next_ Wednesday," Gaius clarified, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket and waving it at him. "I've only just received your mother's letter asking me to expect you."

"Oh."Merlin was arriving here next week? That was likely to be ... interesting.

"You know, I can see the family resemblance, now I look at you more closely," Gaius said whilst Merlin's brain continued to work overtime, "but I was under the impression that you were a little younger."

"Were you?" Merlin asked brightly, sensing an answer to one of his numerous questions. "How old do you think I am then?"

"Nineteen summers," Gaius answered promptly, "but I have to admit that you look comfortably into your twenties."

"Yes, so people often say," Merlin answered absent-mindedly. This actually _was_ five years ago. No wonder things here kept reminding him of his first days in Camelot.

"So, why are you here now?" Gaius asked suspiciously, "and why did you say that your name was Emrys?"

"Well, I'm Merlin's twin brother, obviously," he replied with a bright smile. Gaius' frown deepened.

"Merlin's an only child and I was there to help with the rather difficult birth," the old man replied suspiciously. "Trust me, I would have definitely remembered if there had been two of you."

"Right, so … Gaius, I think you'd better sit down. This is going to take quite a bit of explaining."

"This had better be important, I am rather busy, you know?"

"Well, it's like this …. I actually am Merlin, but I'm not _that_ Merlin," he said pointing to the letter the old man was still holding.

"You're not?"

"No, I'm Merlin from ... another world." Gaius' eyebrow shot up in such a familiar gesture of surprise and disbelieve that the young man struggled not to laugh. "There are different universes you see, all caused by the various different decisions that ..."

"Yes, thank you, Merlin. I'm more than aware of the theory, but forgive me if I say that it is simply that … a theory ... and there is no way that someone of your age could even begin to grasp such a concept in the first place, let alone actually travel to another world, especially when there is no magic left here."

"Ah, but you see, there _is_ magic where I come from. Well, what I mean to say is that there's _more _magic where I come from as it's not all gone from here, obviously."

"What are you talking about, boy? Of course it has. That's exactly what the Purge means. Twenty years ago, Uther caused the great Purge to happen when he cut off the world from all magic. It no longer exists."

"Ah, right … I see ..." Merlin nodded as another question was quickly answered. "Only you're wrong, I'm afraid, there is still some magic here … look .." He focused on the candle that was sitting between them and concentrated. "Forbærne," he chanted and a light immediately appeared at the wick, dancing happily. Gaius jumped up in shock.

"What did you just do?"

"Um ..."

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Magic?"

"I know what it _was_, I just want to know how you were able to do that?"

"Relax, Gaius, it's just I'm a bit different from most sorcerers … I'm Merlin … Emrys. Have you not heard that second name?"

"Emrys? Well, it does sound a little familiar, now you come to mention it, but I'm not sure ..."

"The ancient Druid prophecies speak of Emrys supporting the Once and Future King and bringing magic back to Albion. In my world that simply means allowing it to be practised legally as Uther has banned it, but here it seems as if it might have a rather more literal meaning."

"How old are you, Merlin?" Gaius asked, staring at him as if he was some especially strange creature.

"Twenty four."

"You're from the future _and_ from a different world?"

"Yes, although I've only just realised that this is my past when you said how old you were expecting me to be."

"How did you get here?"

"An older version of me … sent me here," he answered, trailing off on the last word as he noted Gaius's disbelieving look. "It's true and that future me, in my world where magic is strong, certainly has enough power to do such a thing."

"Emrys?" Gaius pondered. "Honestly, we discarded all the magical books twenty years ago. They're in a secret chamber in the records office somewhere as we didn't think we'd ever need them again, not now that magic has gone."

"It's not gone, I told you, it's just ..." Merlin fought hard to describe what he'd been sensing this last day. "It's buried, stifled, so far away that it's struggling to have any influence on this world at all."

"But you can still access it?"

"Just barely. That spell was hard for me here, Gaius, and yet it's one of the first I learnt in my world and I can usually do it in my head nowadays."

"You can? What else have you learnt? You seem very young to have achieved such things, even in a world with full magic."

"I'll tell you more about that later, Gaius, but first, can you tell me more about Uther's Purge and also what this curse is that everyone's going on about?"

"You don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did." Gaius gave him another long, disbelieving look.

"Merlin, do you know me back in your world?"

"Yes, of course."

"For five years?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I suppose that explains why you're being rather over familiar with me for one so young."

"Oh, sorry," Merlin responded with a wince. "I tend to forget. It's a bit odd interacting with everyone I know here."

"I can imagine." The old man fell quiet for a moment before his look suddenly turned to one of concern. "Merlin what are your night time arrangements here? Only things are probably not the same where you come from and you might need to know about some of the Lords and Ladies here and ..."

"It's alright, Gaius. _That_ I do know about. Almost as soon as I turned up yesterday, I was roped into service with Arthur and Morgana." He raised his eyes to the ceiling as he pointed to his sleeves.

"Really? How did you pull that one off?" the old man asked suspiciously, straining his eyes to make out the young man's Bands.

"Fate, probably," he answered with a sheepish grin. "I'm Arthur's personal servant in my world and Gwen's one of my best friends there so, I suppose it was inevitable those ties were going to have an effect when I arrived here."

"Sometimes you talk as if you're as old as me."

"Even Arthur's been known to call we wise, sometimes," Merlin replied with a smile. Then it dawned on him what it was that Gaius was seeing that was confusing him and quickly turned more serious. "My world _is_ very different, but we do have severe problems of our own – also mostly caused by the Purge. Let's just say that the last five years have not been easy on me and … I suppose I've had to grow up much faster than any of us would have liked."

"Well then, I am sorry to hear that. Why did your older self send you here?"

"Well he didn't say in so many words, but he implied I was to fix your magic problem."

"Just like that?" Gaius asked sceptically.

"If I can work out exactly what Uther did to cause this to happen, I might be able to reverse it. If it's a simple spell then I might even be able to cast it, but there may be some other reason that I was sent here – some other knowledge that I have that can help you."

"Well, seeing how much you seem to know about such complex concepts, that could well be true, and I admit it will be very interesting working with you on this."

"You want to help me?"

"Of course. I used to have magic once, you know?"

"You still do," Merlin corrected him casually. "It's just a bit difficult for you to get hold of at the moment." Gaius gave a very genuine laugh before turning rather more serious. "What are you going to do when … the other Merlin arrives here?"

"I was hoping perhaps I might be able to solve this before then."

"That's all very well, but you'll be well known here by then, especially wearing _those_ particular Bands and if he turns up looking just like you …?"

"Oh, I see ..." Merlin suddenly thought about this world's Morgana and how he would have coped with her advances five years previously and gasped. "Oh no, the poor boy's not going to know what's hit him!"

Gaius looked at him more closely and pointed to his left sleeve. "So, you are now Morgana's Night Servant?"

"Ah, yes," he turned pink and refused to look at the old man.

"And you have nothing like that in your world?"

"Nope," he said quickly, still not looking at him.

"I don't suppose it helps if I say that she's probably a much more gentle mistress than many you might have ended up with here?"

"Yes, I know. She let me sleep on her floor last night and didn't insist that I did … anything."

"Really? That was very generous of her."

"That's only a short term arrangement though," he said, pulling a face, "and I will have to try and work out what to do about Merlin in that regard."

"The other Merlin, you mean?"

"Yes, but that's exactly the reason why I'm calling myself Emrys here."

"Ah … I shall try to remember that, then."

"So, Uther and the Purge …?"

"Ah yes … of course, let me see …

"Uther and Ygraine had been married for a number of years and there was no sign of her ever being with child. About twenty-two years ago, concerned for the future of his Kingdom, Uther went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked if she could help his wife to conceive."

"Yes, exactly the same thing happened in our world."

"Well, Nimueh explained that there was one, fairly simple spell which would literally create a new life within Ygraine and give Uther the child he craved, however there was a problem with using that particular enchantment ..."

"A life for a life," Merlin quoted. "For a life to be created, another must be given. Uther made the deal with Nimueh and Ygraine lost her life as a result."

"Ah, not exactly. Is that what happened in your world?"

"Yes. What happened here?"

"Nimueh explained that part of the bargain and Uther said that was fine, as long as she could guarantee that the life given would not be his or Ygraine's. She told him that was not possible and that such a decision was not hers to make."

"Huh, our Uther didn't even bother to ask the question in the first place," Merlin grumbled.

"Well, then the King said that there was no deal and that she should choose another spell. Nimueh was still keen to help but struggled to find any other magic that could achieve that goal. Eventually she came back with an enchanted pendant which she said was made from an ancient magical stone."

"Okay, so this is going off in a different direction now," Merlin commented.

"Well, Nimueh cast a spell of fertility on the pendant and hung it around Ygraine's neck," Gaius continued. "With luck, the sorceress hoped that it would increase both their seeds and help the Queen to conceive. She gave careful warning to Uther though. She told him that the stone from which the pendant had been carved, was from one of the most magical places in existence and must be kept safe. He and Ygraine must ensure that it was not damaged in any way because its life force was now firmly bonded to mother, child and the world's magic, and a terrible fate would befall Camelot if any harm came to it."

"Oh dear, I think I can see where this is going," Merlin mumbled.

"Indeed. Anyway, within months of enchanting the pendant, the magic worked and Ygraine announced to the whole court that she was with child."

"Arthur."

"Yes. All seemed to be fine and the child was carried to full term and born healthy. Ygraine, however was not so lucky. Her life might not have been bargained directly with the Old Religion but it looks like some other gods must have had different ideas. She, like many other ladies, struggled though the birthing and died a few days after her son was born, due to loss of blood."

"So, Ygraine was destined to die, whatever happened." Merlin mused. "My Arthur might need to know that at some point in the future, it might help him overcome his mistrust of magic."

"It is banned in your world, you say?"

"On penalty of death."

"And yet you still practise?"

"It is my destiny to protect Arthur, apparently. I even saved _this_ Arthur's life yesterday. It seems I can't escape that job description, whichever world I'm in."

"Ah, I heard about that incident. That was you, was it?"

"Yes, so, what did Uther do when Ygraine died?"

"Well, he was grief stricken, obviously, and he still blamed magic for her death, no matter how often he was told that there was no direct connection. He believed that Nimueh had deliberately deceived him and misunderstood her warning about the pendant being tied into magic. He smashed the stone, believing that it would Purge all magic from the world. Until today, I thought that he had been successful."

"So, what else happened here? What is this curse?"

"Have you not noticed what's missing here, Merlin?" Gaius shook his head. "Emrys … I need to remember that. You've been in the lower town, walked through the castle, have you not seen?"

"I've noticed the lack of magic, I've noticed the increase in … sexual appetite but ..."

"It's all linked," Gaius continued. "The spell that Nimueh weaved into that stone was very complex and very specific. It tied Ygraine's medical problem directly into the world's magical supply and fed her with its power so that she could be cured. However, when Uther broke that link he not only disconnected us from the magic, but he also disconnected the magic from our fertility."

"Fertility?" Merlin gasped. "Children! I'm not sure I've seen any children since I've been here ... perhaps one …?"

"There is currently one baby and an eight year old living in the castle. There are four children between the ages of three and twelve in the lower town. Just six children out of hundreds of citizens. In the nearby villages the odds of conceiving are very slightly higher, on our borders they are currently forty percent of what they used to be. The further away from Camelot you live, the less likely you are to be affected by the curse. The main reason that the adults here are so … generous with their favours, is that they are either consciously or subconsciously trying to improve their chances of having children.

"They're increasing the odds ..." Merlin quoted with a heavy sigh, remembering what Morgana had said last night.

"No-one cares about pure bloodlines in the nobility now," Gaius continued. "If a Lord or Lady can produce a child at all, that baby will be happily accepted by the whole family, even the spouse. Unmarried mothers here are no longer condemned - only revered and protected. There is no longer any shame – only congratulations."

"Oh, my … I can see why that might happen."

"Our appetites have increased as a result," Gaius continued. "I'm not sure if that's part of the curse, or our body's way of compensating for it." The physician looked at Merlin quizzically. "Ah, I'm sorry to be indelicate but, have you felt any difference in that regard since you arrived here?" Merlin pulled a face. "I only ask because I'm curious how much your magic might affect such things."

"No, no, I understand. In fact, I'm quickly realising that I need to get over my natural reticence about all of this if I'm going to work out how to solve the problem." He took a deep breath. "Well, I admit that I have noticed rather more … reaction since arriving here but then, considering the way that Morgana's been throwing herself at me and all the other things she's been saying and doing, I didn't think much of it."

"You would be attracted to her anyway?" Gaius asked before shaking his head. "Well, that's probably a silly question."

"It's certainly true that all men seem to be attracted to her in this world and mine but … I admit that I did believe myself to be in love with her when I first turned up in my Camelot five years ago."

Gaius must have heard something in his tone because he became suddenly curious. "But, not now?"

"Oh, here and now, yes. Much the same," he admitted, turning a little pink as he remembered that nightdress.

"But, _your_ Morgana?" he pushed and Merlin winced.

"I probably shouldn't say. If I do manage to fix things here, it's possible that Merlin will find his life starts to mirror mine again and, it's probably best for you not to have too much knowledge of my future just in case it has a bad effect on yours."

"You're probably right, but you can hardly blame an old man for being curious?"

"No, I'd be much the same, I'm sure. So," Merlin continued. "What happened immediately after your Purge?"

"Well, despite loosing Ygraine, Uther was happy to have a son and heir and delighted that he'd managed to Purge the magic from the land. He decreed a week long celebration which, I have to say, got rather out of hand. I guess that curse-compensation we were just discussing started to kick in straight away because, well, let just say it was a very 'enthusiastic' party and, as the court physician, I braced myself for a sudden increase in births nine months after the event."

"Which didn't happen?" Merlin guessed.

"No, quite the reverse. The number of children born the following year decreased dramatically. Surprised, but not initially worried, I started to take more detailed notes and noticed a rapid decline, year after year. Your friend, Gwen, was one of the 'miracle babies' as they're called here, born almost two years after the Purge."

"Merlin would have been born afterwards too."

"Yes, but he was born in Ealdor and that is actually in Cenred's kingdom on the border ..."

"... yes, I know. I was born there too."

"Of course and so, as I said earlier, the effect were not so strongly felt further out. There has been a slight drop in fertility throughout the whole of Albion but it's not that significant away from Camelot and, just like here, there now seems to be a higher survival rate everywhere too. Far fewer babies and children die young."

"Interesting," Merlin commented. "Natural compensation again?"

"Possibly, or perhaps it's due to the fact that an expectant mother is now required to do far less and is automatically entitled to the very best food and drink, as is any young baby or child. With babies now being so rare and so precious, much more attention is given to them and their care, no matter whether they're noble or commoner."

"I see. So that increased survival rate could be due to either or both then," Merlin mused, "and probably nature's way of ensuring that the population doesn't die out altogether."

"You said that you are Arthur's servant in your world, Merlin," Gaius asked curiously, "and yet you seem very interested in medical and scientific issues. Do you also study with … me?"

"Yes, I live here … up in that room in fact," he said, pointing up the stairs.

"Yes, I was hoping to put Merlin up here when he arrived. Hoped I could somehow protect him without the need for a mistress."

"Yes, I'm worried about that one too," Merlin mused. "I'm sure I'll come up with something by then. Anyway, I live here and am your … part time apprentice, I suppose is the best way of describing it. Although working for Arthur is more than a full time job in my world. I have to do every servants' job for him … well, except the Night Servant bit, obviously." He pulled a face and Gaius laughed.

"Will you be alright with Morgana, tonight? I hear she is very fair compared to other Ladies of Court."

"So I'm beginning to understand," Merlin replied. "No, I'm sure I'll be fine. To be honest, all of this has helped explain her attitude a little more anyway. As Dragoon implied, I really am more than old enough to cope with anything she throws at me."

"Sorry? Dragoon?"

"Oh, it's a long story. Let's just say it's a name I made up for the old me, to stop this me from getting confused."

"And, is it working?" Gaius asked with a small smile.

"I'm not sure about that," Merlin replied with a grimace, "but I do believe it's starting to get easier."

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Chapter 5:<strong> Everyone keeps tells Merlin he should do his duty, but it's an unpleasant encounter with a Lord that finally makes the decision for him.

_**A/N **As I implied before, I like to think that I write 'M' rated fics because I have a serious, story to tell which might not be suitable for youngsters, rather than using it purely as an excuse for sexiness. So, this is a very important chapter and one I thoroughly enjoyed writing – I've loved Merlin's interactions with Gaius during series 4 when the poor old guy realises that his 'son' is seriously growing up._

_Anyway, despite all of that, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that chapter 5 is going to fully justify this fic's 'M' rating. Of course, as I said, it's all a part of this very serious plot I've got going on here – and there's absolutely no other reason at all for me to write such things! ;) Lol! _

_I've already had a request for an Arwen prequel chapter from this fic, which has already got me thinking about another 'Chronicles' set focusing on other aspects of the universe a la 'King Arthur's Ward'. Do let me know if you have any further thoughts on this idea.  
><em>

_29/12/11  
><em>


	5. Emrys & Gerald

**Chapter 5: Emrys & Gerald**

Merlin left Gaius' with plenty of time for some lunch before going onto meet Arthur in the armoury. However, on his way, he was accosted by a Lord he didn't recognise from his world. The man was probably in his fifties, a little on the large side, with pale skin and wildly styled hair.

"Oh, hello now, what do we have here?" he asked in a rather lecherous manner, coming right into Merlin's personal space and eyeing up in much the same way as Morgana did. That, in itself was enough to make the young man terribly nervous.

"I'm Emrys, my lord," he said, attempting to bow without actually getting any closer to the man than was absolutely necessary.

"You're new to Camelot?"

"Yes, my lord, from Cenred's Kingdom." The man's eyes lit up as he said this before his gaze flicked to Merlin's armbands and his expression turned quickly to annoyance.

"Trust those two to grab the best pickings first." He grabbed Merlin's left arm roughly as if to inspect the band, but it did not escape Merlin attention that he was actually fondling his biceps as he did so, his breathing also heavier as he continued to eye Merlin very suggestively. "The Lady Morgana, eh?" he asked, in a suddenly softer tone, his smile returning. "She does not keep hold of her Night Servants for very long, I hear. I believe they tend to quickly bore her. Not that I think you need to worry too much though - I'm sure a young man with your ... unique looks, will have not have any problem finding employment when she'd done with you." He gave Merlin another lecherous smirk before releasing him.

"Lord Gerald, is there a problem here?" Merlin gave a large sigh of relief on hearing Arthur's firm voice behind him. Not at all worried about how it might look to the Prince, he moved quickly towards his master and flicked him a brief look of gratitude before bowing his head in uncharacteristic subservience.

"None at all, Sire. I was just introducing myself to your new Day Servant. He's filling the post of squire I assume?"

"That's right. I hope you also noticed his other sleeve?" Arthur asked pointedly.

"I did, Sire. The boy is indeed fortunate to acquire two such high ranking masters so soon after arriving here."

"Indeed." Arthur placed a surprisingly firm hand on Merlin's shoulder, bringing him slightly closer. His Arthur would not have shown him this much attention five years ago, of that Merlin was quite certain. The young servant turned his head, blinking in surprise at this almost affectionate gesture, and was briefly distracted by a subtly different ring on the Prince's finger to the one he was used to seeing. "You have also not forgotten how possessive myself and the Lady Morgana are over our servants and how much personal protection we like to give them?"

"Certainly not, Sire. Far be it from me to trespass on your property." Merlin winced, despite himself. For all the comments on his good fortune and status here, the word 'property' had, thankfully, never once been directed towards him at home.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Arthur said with a smile which threatened all sorts of horrible punishments. "Come, Emrys, we have some work to attend to." Merlin kept his head bowed, but nodded it again anyway, quite happy to be pulled along by Arthur.

"Thanks," he muttered once they were out of ear shot.

"Honestly, Emrys. Can you not keep yourself out of trouble for a couple of hours, at least?" Arthur complained.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault."

"I've honestly got no idea what they all see in you anyway. I mean, it seems like you could be a half decent squire, but I would never have described you as especially attractive."

"Thanks for that, Arthur."

"That's 'Sire, or 'my Lord' to you," the Prince reminded him.

"I tend to go with 'Prat' as a general rule," Merlin quipped back and Arthur turned back to glare at him.

"I hope you don't talk to Morgana like that?"

"Of course not, but then she's not … a prat."

"Emrys!" Arthur threatened. Merlin shrugged and then turned a little more serious.

"She was very considerate last night and … returned the compliment as you'd hoped," Merlin explained, thinking that perhaps he'd gone a little too far in his insults.

"She did? I wasn't sure if she would. I mean, as I said, this is hardly the same situation as Guinevere."

"No, that's true but still, I was grateful for at least one night to get used to your customs."

"A word of advice, Emrys. I'd overcome your sensibilities as quickly as you're able and be a good Night Servant to Morgana."

"Yes, I understand. She and I are to discuss my duties in detail tonight." He winced and Arthur also looked a little uncomfortable about this conversation.

"If Lord Gerald has noticed that she does not hold onto her Night Servants for long then that is not good news for you at all," the Prince continued. "If anyone gets the impression that Morgana is not totally and completely satisfied with your services, then you'll find that word will get back to my father, and the King has no qualms in reassigning servants as he sees fit, especially if petitioned by those he considers to be of use to him."

"And, is Gerald one such person?" he asked nervously.

"He is."

"Ah, right. Thanks for the warning."

"When Morgana does eventually decide to move on, I will do my best to find you a pleasant and easy going alternative but … just be warned that even I may not be able to help if King Uther intervenes directly." Merlin suddenly decided that he was feeling a little sick and swallowed hard and nodded, his face now very pale. "That is, of course, if I even feel that you're worth the trouble in the first place," Arthur said in a much lighter tone, giving Merlin a far more familiar look and he gave the Prince a weak smile in return.

"I completed the tasks you assigned for me this morning," he insisted.

"Yes, plus a little extra, I noticed. Keep that up and you may well prove that you deserve to wear both those Bands. Now, let's see what you know about a squire's duty to his Lord during a tournament." Merlin grinned broadly. It was going to make a nice change to be considered a good and knowledgeable servant for once.

xoxOxox

Merlin admitted that he worried at just how quickly that afternoon passed. It seemed next to no time had passed before Arthur dismissed him, apparently happy with the day's work.

"I must admit that I feel much more relaxed about the tournament, now I know I have a squire that already knows most of the job."

"T-thank you, Sire," Merlin replied, still trying to get used to Arthur being nice to him.

"In fact, you can keep that Band on your right arm permanently now, assuming you don't make any major mistakes over the next few weeks." Arthur gave him a far more familiar look – a combination of threat and amusement which had Merlin smiling back, understanding that was Arthur's way of taking the edge of any compliment. Something he was quite familiar with from his own world.

"Thank you, Sire."

"So, you've got a couple hours before you need to present yourself to the Lady Morgana for the evening." Merlin pulled a face, despite his best efforts. "I thought you said you were going to try and get over that?" Arthur said, with a shake of his head. "She might be practically a sister to me, but I get the impression that almost all the men in Camelot would give their right arm to be in your position right now."

"I know, you're right … of course you're right, it's just ..."

"If you're still struggling to deal with the situation, I suggest you remember your earlier conversation with Lord Gerald," the Prince continued casually. "I imagine that should be enough of an incentive for you to remember your priorities tonight?" Merlin looked at Arthur wide-eyed, swallowed hard and nodded firmly. "Good. Now, off you go and bathe, I believe that neglect in that department is the usual reason for Morgana dismissing her Night Servants in the first place."

Merlin gave a deep bow and left, heading down the servant's quarters, a place he rarely visited in his Camelot, and somewhere that was rather different here for many reasons. Here, any unassigned servants would spend the night, with many, according to what he saw and heard that evening, choosing to sleep with each other for relief if they were not being employed elsewhere. There were a number of bathing rooms, all well heated due to the fire system which allowed hot water to be available for the nobility's rooms on demand, and Merlin enjoyed the chance to have a bath which was almost as luxurious as the one he'd had last night, in a considerably more relaxed environment.

He talked with several of the servants who, as in his Camelot, seemed to instantly warm to him and were only happy to show him around, explain the rules about how this place operated, and make sure he knew where to collect the clothes he would need for the evening. Despite this, he definitely noticed a few jealous looks passed his way from some of the young male servants, but he had wasn't sure if this was making him feel better or worse about what lay in store for him that night.

He was dressed in the same grey, loose fitting night trousers he'd worn last night, made of a material that Merlin could have sworn was velvet, even if he had never got close enough to such luxury before to know for certain. He also had a matching shirt, similar in style to his own, if very much softer and so, knowing he'd feel the chill in the corridor, he tied his trademark red neckerchief around his neck before covering himself in a long robe, not unlike the type that he wore as Dragoon.

"You should display your Bands at all times," Gwen said, joining him as he left the servants' quarters, also now wrapped in the same, large cloak as he'd seen her in yesterday. "Especially if you're walking down the corridors at night. There are many nobles that search for casual Night Servants that way and you need to make it very obvious that you're off limits."

"Ah, thanks," he said, pausing for a moment to undo his robe and remove the armbands from his shirt. He looked back to see Gwen eyeing him quizzically now he was only dressed in his grey night wear and he blushed under the scrutiny.

"Hmm, no wonder Morgana's impressed," she commented.

"Don't let Arthur hear you say something like that," he teased, still not able to look her in the eye, despite himself.

"Gods no," she agreed. "You have no idea how jealous he can be."

"Oh, I think I have," Merlin responded.

"Oh?" she asked.

"He just seems like the type, that's all."

"Morgana's at least as bad. I know it's common gossip that she doesn't keep her Night Servants for long but, whilst she has them, woe betide anyone else that looks at her property the wrong way." There was that word again. "Which, I suppose means I'd be in terrible trouble with her too for admiring you so openly," she continued with a sly smile. "But that outfit does suit you very well."

Merlin shook his head slightly, as he was again reminded that the person in front of him, so familiar in many ways, was definitely not his Gwen. With his robe back on and his identification correctly displayed, Merlin walked with his friend as far as the Royal apartments rather self consciously, knowing that everyone they passed knew exactly where they were going and what they were going to do once they got there. The familiar panic started to rise again and he took a deep breath at the bottom of the small flight of stairs as Gwen gave his arm a gentle squeeze before walking off towards Arthur's chambers.

Merlin remembered his conversation with her last night, when she'd been amused at his surprise at finding her outside the Prince's room at such a late hour. He almost laughed at how naïve he'd been just one day ago, not understanding what her role was here – or what his was, for that matter. Now, he was to find out exactly what his duties as Night Servant entailed.

As if he couldn't guess.

"Good evening, Emrys," Morgana breathed as he walked through the door.

"My lady," he said with a small bow. She raised a quizzical eyebrow at him and, instantly understanding what was expected of him, he removed the robe and tried not to squirm as he was thoroughly eyed up for the second time within half an hour.

"Shirt off," she ordered and, keeping the image of Lord Gerald firmly in his mind, he did as he was bid, with little hesitation and no complaint. Although he did take a few steps nearer the roaring fire as he felt the sudden draught on his bare back. "Good, now put that adorable neckerchief back on and wear my Band on your left arm as normal." He raised a questioning eyebrow at these two rather strange requests but did as he was told. He had a feeling he understood her motivation for the latter but wasn't quite sure why she'd asked him to cover his neck.

Morgana said nothing more for a while after that, simply standing up from her place at her vanity table by the window, placing her hairbrush down and walking slowly towards him, her eyes never leaving his body. Merlin's sexual reaction to this scrutiny was instantaneous but he did his best not to squirm or react in any way, even as she walked a slow circle around him, obviously checking him out from every single angle.

"You've more muscle than I expected for one so lean," she observed from behind him.

"My last job was considerably more strenuous than this one," he replied, surprised to find his voice sounding steady despite his nerves.

"It's a nice surprise," she continued and he was unable to stop a shudder as he felt her hand gently touch his shoulder blade and then, slowly run down his spine, where a finger teased itself slightly under his trousers before the whole hand gently caressed his covered backside. He moaned despite herself and felt Morgana move closer, placing a gentle kiss on his back. "You like that?" she asked, squeezing again, even before giving him a chance to answer. Honestly, he could never remember being this turned on in his life before, never mind for such a simple act, but then, this was probably the curse in full effect and he was now beginning to appreciate just why this Camelot had developed its rather unique customs.

"I am sorry about last night, my lady," he apologised, his voice sounding breathy even to his own ears. "It was just all a bit much to take on my first day here."

"I understand. It's very sweet of you to apologise."

"You wished to discuss the exact nature of my role here?" he volunteered, deciding it was probably best just to get it all over and done with.

"I did say that, didn't I?" she answered slyly, moving back in front of him and tracing a gentle hand down the front of his chest. He moaned again, despite himself and saw her triumphant smirk. "Why, aren't you responsive? Keep this up and you might just last a little longer than the rest." Merlin glared at her, surprisingly offended that she might even be contemplating him sacking him already, especially with the threat of Gerald now hovering over him like a death sentence.

"What is it that my lady requires of me tonight?" he asked, a challenge quite obvious in his voice. He wondered why he'd asked such a question in such a way but he was a naturally competitive person despite his need to act otherwise for much of the time and his reaction had been instinctive, born of the need to be taken seriously.

She looked briefly shocked before suddenly smiling openly and Merlin realised that he'd fortunately said exactly the right thing. He didn't know why he should be surprised by that. Didn't he know Morgana better than anyone? Didn't he know exactly what her motivations and desires were? She needed to be in control, she didn't like to be told what to do. She always believed that she was right and would defend her view and anyone that was currently on her side with an intensity and passion that none could match. However, she also liked a challenge and that, he supposed, was exactly what he was giving her now. He shuddered again as she continued her exploration of his bare chest, rubbing and gently tickling in various spots, trying to gauge his reaction. All he could do was desperately try to moderate his erratic breathing and close his eyes as each little touch felt like a magical spark across his body.

Magic?

It did actually feel a little like that and Merlin realised that he didn't want the sensation to stop, as it seemed to be helping to fill that gaping emptiness he'd felt every since he arrived here. He moaned again at her next touch, this time allowing the pleasurable feeling to feed that hunger. In front of him, Morgana gave an answering sigh in response and he looked down to see the passion flaring in her eyes and it took every bit of his self control to stop himself from kissing her and pushing her down onto the bed there and then. He knew she wouldn't appreciate that though. He knew that that was not part of the rules of this particular game.

"That's it. No more," she gasped, grabbing one of his hands. "Never mind discussing your role, I'm going to teach you on the job." She pulled gently and he followed in a daze as she lead him towards her bed. "Sit, on this side," she ordered. "On top of the covers." Merlin did as she said, trying to find a comfortable position that didn't expose himself too much to Morgana. Probably too late for that as her eyes remained stubbornly fixed on his trousers as she walked around to the other side, removed her dressing robe and slid under the covers, pulling them right up to her shoulders. Merlin was surprised at how disappointed he was not to be able to enjoy the view that her nightdress had tempted him with for just a little bit longer.

He'd noticed that the bed covers had not been evenly distributed as he had sat down on his side of her bed, but quickly realised that this had been quite deliberate on her part. Her eyes were still scanning his body furiously as she bunched the spare sheets generously around herself and raised her knees up under the covers.

"Here ..." she breathed holding out a hand, and he took it. "You have no idea just how much you have been driving me crazy since last night. Time for you to solve the problem for me." His eyes widened as he started to understand what was about to happen. He may be fairly innocent, but he knew enough about basic anatomy from Gaius' lessons to have a pretty good understanding as to how a girl could get much the same pleasure and release as a boy could. His breathing quickened as she guided his hand under the covers and lay it gently on her bare knee. With little more than a gentle push of encouragement, Merlin allowed his hand to continue its journey under her nightdress and up her leg, whilst Morgana settled her head back onto her pillow with a moan and widened her legs slightly to allow him to explore more freely.

He decided to tease her a little, as well as give himself a chance to adjust to this situation, fully exploring under her skirts, running a finger up one leg, before skirting across the gap to the top of the other, then as close to her hips as he could reach, skirting her lower stomach, and then lower again, brushing gently around the hair there, but not venturing any further.

"You tease, Emrys!" she gasped. "You know what I require of you ..." and she grasped his wrist firmly under the sheets and guided it to the correct spot; Merlin groaned in delight at the sudden, moist, warmth and immediately started to move his fingers gently. "Here …" she said, guiding him again. "That point there, can you feel it?"

"Yeah ..." he breathed, now fully involved in his role, happily stroking and circling and watching her squirm in response. He was now aware of how unoccupied his other hand was and how much he wanted to pleasure himself at the same time, but he was fairly confident that this was not part of Morgana's rules either. Instead he moved himself a little closer to her and rested his left hand on the small part of her shoulder that was now becoming exposed thanks to her increasingly vigorous response to his ministrations. As he allowed this hand to move down a little further, desperate to find a breast to caress, he took the opportunity of moving the right one lower too, a combination of curiosity and desire feeding a sudden, desperate need to explore a little further.

Morgana frowned slightly even in the throes of passion, as if only just realising that he was starting to bend her rules. Before she had time to work out what he was doing and object, he swiftly pushed a finger inside her and, at the same time, slid his other hand down the top of her nightshirt to cup her left breast.

"I … I didn't give you permission to … I didn't say you could ..." she started to complain, and he quickly moved both hands back to their proper place and continued to caress her towards release. He doubted she was far away now, her cheeks were flushed, her breathing irregular and she was making the most wonderful noises as her wriggling caused the sheet to slide a little further down. Merlin surreptitiously used his left hand to lower it even more, just below her breasts so that he could now gaze longingly at them as they rose and fell under the soft white silk of her nightdress.

"Please … faster ..." she begged. Keeping his own desire under control was now Merlin's biggest challenge. All he wanted to do was pull those covers right off, lower his trousers and make love to her. The sudden thought and realisation of just how easy that would be to do right now, drove him so close to the edge that he felt he had no choice but to push his fingers back inside her, whilst the other hand confidently slid back under her nightdress and pushed it down at the same time, giving him a clear view of one of her perfect naked breasts.

"Beautiful," he gasped as he gently stroked a nipple.

"I said you weren't to … aahh!" Her complaint died instantly as his dual attack brought her instantly to completion and he groaned in frustration as he felt her trembling next to him and wondered how in the world he'd not managed to join her.

He slowed his movements slightly as she continued to gasp and then, as he started to remove his hand, edged closer to her again, desperate for more intimacy to satisfy his now burning need for release. Her breast was still exposed so he headed for that with his lips, first nuzzling and then slowly sucking and kissing it. Still in the process of coming down from the high she'd just experienced, he was able to indulge this little fetish for a while longer before she rounded on him, pushing him firmly off her so he rolled back to his side of the bed, and then slapping him hard on the cheek.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Taking liberties. I did not give you permission to either … enter me nor undress me."

"Sorry, my lady, but it did seem to have the desired effect," he replied, the gloat quite obvious in his voice.

"That's … not … the point," her breathing became suddenly uneven again as she briefly relived the experience.

"No? Don't you feel better now?"

"More satisfied that I can ever remember before," she responded quickly before suddenly flushing, obviously not having intended to make such a confession.

Determined to keep her distracted from his apparent disobedience, Merlin decided to ask a question that was current very much on his mind. "It works better if someone else does that for you, I'm assuming?"

"Yes. Sometimes it can be difficult to do it for yourself at all. The curse is double-edged, winds you up twice as much it would usually and takes twice as much to undo."

"Yes, I was beginning to suspect something like that." She caught the tone in his voice and smirked at him, her hand travelling down to caress him through his trousers. He groaned.

"Shame you were such a naughty boy then, isn't it? If you'd followed your instructions properly, I would have likely returned the compliment and given you some relief too."

"I just couldn't resist," he attempted to explain, gasping as she took her hand away. "I wanted to see you, to touch you … it just felt like the right thing to do."

"You have not yet earned such privileges and I have sacked others for far less." His eyes widened as he remembered Arthur's words and slowly shook his head.

"No … please ..." he begged and she smiled, almost certainly not fully understanding the real reason for his fear.

"However, because you did manage to show such skill and are also so obviously determined to please me. I shall give you another chance."

"Thank you, my lady. Is there anything else I can do to apologise?" His question was actually fairly genuine, but he still exaggerated his expression a little, making it rather more suggestive, and she smiled slyly at him, biting her lip.

"I believe I am starting to feel a little cold now – an unpleasant sensation so soon after so many pleasant ones. So you will need to keep me warm and hold me close all night. Pleasure and pain for you I suspect, but nothing but comfort for me."

She shuffled a little under the covers, obviously covering her legs back up and straightening her nightdress. Then she waved him off the bed before lifting up the covers on his side of the bed and signalling for him to get under with her. Pleasure and pain summed it up perfectly he thought as he got into bed and caught another tantalising glimpse of her scantily clad body. Then she made sure the covers were evenly distributed over both of them before snuggling up against him, head on his shoulder, one hand possessively holding the Band on his left arm whilst the other rested low on his stomach and gently stroked the hair there. Merlin groaned with frustration. This was likely to be another long and sleepless night.

xoxOxox

Merlin's sleep was fitful and filled with dreams and nightmares, the duel tension of this world's limited magic and his excessive hormones, making him struggle to know what was real and what wasn't. They were all about Morgana, of course, initially the more pleasant ones fuelled from that night's session in bed but, slowly, they morphed into memories of his Morgana at home, clutching at her throat and staring at him in wide-eyed horror as she realised that someone she thought of as a good friend had actually poisoned her. He relived every horrible moment as he was torn between moving away and denying what he'd done, or holding her close and fighting with the desire to apologise – a futile gesture - a silly thing to even contemplate doing in that situation.

"I'm sorry, Morgana. So, sorry ..." He was now mumbling it out loud, curled up in a little ball and rocking as his sexual frustration manifested itself into this guilt filled nightmare.

"Emrys, wake up .. sshh, you're dreaming."

"Morgana … sorry ..." He heard her speak, felt a soft hand stroke his back and try to pry itself under his arm, but he wasn't truly awake – or quite himself for that matter.

"I understand. I know how uncomfortable it is. You poor thing, I forgot that you would not have experienced this before. Here, I've punished you enough. Let me help?" Her hand found it's way to his stomach and now moved lower, gently skirting over the front of his trousers before gently caressing him. He gasped, still not fully awake, but responded anyway, uncurling himself and rolling onto his back in order to make it easier for her to get a good hold of him.

"Yes ... please. Morgana, I am so sorry ..." The images were still there; her green dress, her harsh breathing. The feeling of pain and guilt and despair as yet another girl he loved died in his arms. How many more loved ones would he have to loose because of Destiny's jealousy?

"There now," Morgana cooed as her hand made its way under his waistband and he gasped with pleasure at the sensation of her touch on his bare skin. "Trousers off now and let's make you feel better." There was no command in her voice this time but Merlin was too desperate and too sleepy to do anything but instantly obey, hurriedly lifting his hips and bending his knees to remove the garment as quickly as he could. "There ..." she continued with a gentle laugh. "You see? Nothing to be embarrassed about." He was only vaguely aware of her throwing the sheet off him, and the coolness that accompanied this exposure simply felt pleasant to him, not fully comprehending that he was now lying naked and fully erect next to her. "Absolutely nothing at all," she continued in a far more breathy tone.

One of her hands found its way back to continue its task, now far more energetically pleasuring him, whilst the other seemed to dart all over the place – sometimes stroking his chest, sometimes his legs and thighs. All Merlin could feel was pleasure and the absolute certainty that he was now blessedly close to having all this horrible tension released.

He blinked his eyes open then, still not fully certain if he was awake or dreaming and saw her kneeling beside him, bending over and giving him a tantalising view in the process.

"Morgana," he breathed. "Beautiful, so beautiful. I'm … so sorry, I never should have ..." He reached up with a hand, again desperate to touch her breasts. Why, oh why would she not take her clothes off for him as he had for her?

"And yet, you still push your luck, even now," she complained, grabbing the hand before it reached its destination and holding it firmly. He frowned, still a little confused by the Morgana in front of him and the one that had been haunting his nightmare.

"Sorry … just want … need ..."

She gave a huge sigh and removed her other hand, sitting up and contemplating him thoughtfully. Merlin groaned as her touch stopped, just as he was getting close.

"Here," she said, lowering the hand she was still holding back to his groin. "Put that to more obedient use and continue by yourself for a moment."

He did as he was told and, although Morgana had obviously been stating the truth earlier about the act not being anywhere near as effective without help, Merlin used the beautiful sight of her scantily clad body to assist him as she leant over him to untie the neckerchief that he was still wearing and placed it on his lower stomach.

"I want … to touch ... to see them." Again his hand moved towards her breasts and, yet again, she stopped him with a sigh.

"Honestly, Emrys, I don't know what it is about you. You have next to no knowledge about … any of this, manage to be totally disrespectful and disobedient, and yet … you still manage to illicit my sympathy, as well as pleasure me in a way that no man ever has before."

"Sorry … I didn't mean to … it's just ..." He felt tears sting as his emotions went into overdrive and the image of the shock on her face as she looked at the water-skin and realised what he'd done to her. He'd poisoned her. His friend, the woman he loved.

"It's alright, Emrys. I forgive you."

"No, no. You don't."

"Very well," she said in an almost bored tone. "If you really think this will help you." She gently took hold of both straps on her nightdress and pulled the garment quickly down to her waist leaving her completely topless. One look at her in that state was enough to tip Merlin over the edge, his release accompanied by a cry which was as much about despair as it was about sexual satisfaction.

"No, you'll never forgive me, never! And I don't blame you, why would you forgive me? How could you?" He closed his eyes and turned away from her, as he crashed down from the strangest high he'd ever experienced. "Sorry ..." That last apology was simply from embarrassment at his outburst and nothing else.

"Hush now," Morgana continued. "I understand. The curse does tend to wrack up one's emotion to a ridiculous level but, seriously, I know I told you off for your disobedience but I did mean what I said. I have forgiven you for your little transgressions – didn't I just prove that to you?"

"It wasn't that," Merlin tried to explain as he wiped away the rest of the tears. "Not really. I just had this dream – a nightmare and I … got a little confused." He looked up to find Morgana had already covered herself up. In fact, he found himself wondering if he'd even dreamed that part too. She was now fishing around at the foot of the bed to find the sheet she'd thrown aside earlier and quickly covered them both back up with it.

"Yes, I know you were dreaming before that. I understand. Look, try and get some proper sleep. You should find it easy now. How do you feel?"

"I feel ..." He paused, trying to analyse the sensation. His tears had dried up and the guilt, upset and tension had gone just as quickly. "... great, actually. Really relaxed and calm and ..." He looked at her amused look and quickly coloured. "I also feel a bit of an idiot. I apologise for my outburst."

"As I said, it's a pretty common reaction, especially when the session has been especially intense." She winked at him then, kissed him lightly on the forehead and then turned over to go to sleep. Merlin blinked a few times, still trying to remember exactly what had been real and imagined during that session before also settled himself down.

His last thought was that he was now totally naked with Morgana in her bed and, with that rather interesting observation, he quickly fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time – Chapter 6: Emrys &amp; Celia. <strong>Merlin finds some time to research and Morgana becomes very jealous.

_**A/N **Yikes, a bit hot that, although I do keep trying to convince myself that it was nearly all for the sake of the plot. :P _

_Seriously, there are the usual small clues and plot points laid down in all of those sections which can give you some idea where certain things are heading and I promise that there will be more of these sexy Mergana chapters as well as plenty of other interesting interactions.  
><em>

_Wow, I had such a wonderful writing day on this fic yesterday. The story has had a rough direction for a while, but now I've a much better idea of the journey, have tackled one of the most potentially challenging chapters and a few other ideas have occurred which seem to be making the whole thing a little longer than the original 10 – 12 chapter estimate (Then again, my fics are _always_ longer than originally planned) _

_So, you got this update a little earlier than planned as a result ..._

_Happy New Year ;)  
><em>

_31/12/11  
><em>


	6. Emrys & Celia

**Chapter 6: Emrys & Celia**

"It's time for you to get up now, Emrys." Morgana's voice woke Merlin up from one of the best sleeps he'd ever remembered having. He sat up in bed and blinked on finding the lady in question seated at her dressing table, an outer nightgown now covering her skimpy nightdress.

"Good morning," he replied, desperately trying to work out how much of last night had been real.

"Yes, _very_ good," she agreed. "I am feeling quite well now and hope that you are also nicely relaxed after last night?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. That really was ..." He blinked again, wondering why the pleasant memories of last night and the rather beautiful view of Morgana in front of him were not making his body react as it often did in the morning.

"Don't start getting emotional on me, Emrys," she smirked. "You and I can both help each other out from now on, but you still need to remember who's in charge here and especially who it is that's setting the rules."

"Yes, of course," Merlin replied, working hard not to back chat as he was tempted to. He'd pushed his luck enough as it was last night. Best to continue to play the dutiful servant, even in this most bizarre situation.

"Get dressed now," she commanded and he looked at her as he noticed that she was making no attempt to move.

"Ah, are you just going to sit there?"

"Yes. It's a little cool this morning, so collect up all your garments and come over by the fire so you can dress." Which basically translated as, 'come and stand right in front me with no clothes on so I can watch you dress'. Seeing no way to disobey the command, Merlin sighed and slid out of his side of the bed in order to retrieve his trousers and neckerchief, before walked right in front of Morgana to reach the place he'd discarded his shirt and robe the night before. "Hmm," she said appreciatively, gently reaching out to stroke the top of his bare leg as he walked by. "Wait there."

"What?" he replied with a glare, turning to face her, whilst holding his clothes quite deliberately in front of himself.

"Drop them," she growled, as if commanding a dog, and he glared at her again, holding her gaze as he let them fall onto the floor. "I don't often get to see my Night Servants when they're … relaxed. It's interesting, that's all," she smirked as her eyes quite obvious flicked downwards.

"And hardly surprising seeing how cold it is in here," he retorted. "Do you mind?" She continued to gaze at his body for quite a while before answering.

"Go on then but … no need to rush."

"Says you. I'm freezing here, you know?" Merlin picked up the clothes again, walked onto the rug and put on the trousers quite a bit more slowly than he would have liked. Then he stood up and faced her again, indicating his Band. "May I?"

She nodded her consent and he took it off, quite aware that him wearing it was significant to her in many different ways. The number of times she'd looked at, stroked, or held it the previous night, made him realise that it was very much part of this 'possessive' thing Gwen had mentioned. Whilst wearing it, Merlin belonged to her and that was currently something that made her feel very contented. So, he quickly put on his shirt, then his robe, stuffed the neckerchief in the pocket and put her Band back on top of the robe, checking that it and Arthur's were straight and correctly displayed.

Morgana approached him then with a sigh, gently untying the robe so it fell open and letting her hands run up and down his shirt and trousers a few times before standing up gently on tiptoes to kiss him. Despite having decided that he was feeling rather cross with her now, Merlin surprised himself by returning her kiss wholeheartedly, pulling her close and, at long last, feeling a little reaction as she rubbed up against him. He blinked, trying to understand exactly what was going on with his body in this world.

"Perfectly normal, don't worry," she smirked, moving away slightly so she could gently caress him through the thin trousers. "Extreme reactions, as I said before. Serious highs, dramatic lows, exceptional satisfaction and … quite a long recovery time." She smirked again and he pulled a face at the implication. "But not _that_ long," she continued. "So, I expect you _both_ to be standing fully to attention for me by tonight."

He glared at her for that comment, grumbling a little as she laughed. He'd only just wrapped his robe around himself again, when a knock sounded at the door and Gwen quickly entered, already dressed in her day clothes.

"Good morning," she said, her eyes sparkling as her gaze flicked between the pair of them. "You still here, Emrys?" she asked lightly.

"Mind your manners, Gwen, he's just leaving now," Morgana replied, although there was a wicked glint in her eyes as she said it. "Her cheeky comment is actually quite valid though, Emrys," she continued. "You'd better not waste any time in getting dressed. Arthur will be expecting you shortly."

"Yes, my lady," Merlin said, a little annoyance still quite obvious in his voice as he left. However, despite the suggestion to hurry, he found that he couldn't resist putting an ear to the door and doing a little sneaky eavesdropping.

"Emrys seemed a little put out," he heard Gwen say.

"He has a very unique and … stubborn personality," Morgana replied. "Something which I have to say I'm finding most appealing."

"And … you're looking very well this morning, my lady," Gwen continued. "Very … relaxed?" There was a long pause before both girls started to giggle. "Well?" the servant asked eventually.

"Absolutely no complaints about _that_ one, Gwen," Morgana responded. "I think I'll be keeping him around for a little while yet." Merlin quickly hurried towards the servant's quarters with a soft smile on his face. He'd be feeling exceptionally smug by now if he wasn't just so totally relieved.

xoxOxox

"You're late."

Merlin grinned, feeling far more at home with that response from Arthur. "My apologies, Sire. I shall try to do better in future."

"Still wearing Morgana's Band though, I see," said Arthur nodding his head towards his left arm. "Which is good news for you. She seemed a bit tense at dinner last night and I don't think you'd have managed to keep it if you'd spent another night on the floor."

"No, Sire." He really, really didn't want to be having this conversation with Arthur.

"Well, a couple of duties for you this morning, Emrys. First the stables as usual and then preparing me for training later this morning but … I do have a favour to ask of you."

"A favour? To ask … me?" Merlin quickly remembered where he was. "Of course, Sire." He wasn't complaining, of course, just confused about receiving any sort of polite request from Arthur.

"Yes, Morgana and I are to dine with the King and a couple of guests this evening, but my waiting servant is unwell; gone down with this illness that the physician has been battling with the last couple of days. I seem to remember you hinting that you had experience with that work too?"

"Yes, Sire. In my last job, my master expected my to be his squire, as well as do all the serving and dressing duties daily …" He pulled a face. "Plus a few other jobs."

"You're joking? What sort of master would ask all that of his servant? What a slave driver!"

Trying not to laugh at that point was honestly one of the hardest things that Merlin had ever had to do.

"I got paid less there too," he couldn't resist adding.

"Well you'll get overtime for this evening, of course," Arthur continued calmly.

"Oh, I didn't mean ..." Merlin was shocked. "Really, you don't have to, Arthur, I'll be quite happy to ..."

"Nonsense. Father can be quite fussy about the staff that wait his table, but I'll let him know you're doing us a favour if he does find fault."

"I shall do my best not to draw attention to myself," Merlin replied, pulling a face.

"Good so, that's all for today, I think. A busy morning and very little time between dinner and presenting yourself to Morgana, but you do get the whole afternoon off."

"Thank you, Sire," Merlin said, trying very hard not to grin at his nice, short list of chores. Hopefully that would give him time to work on his job for Dragoon. The quicker he solved _that_ problem the quicker he could go home, and no amount of easy workdays for Arthur or naughty nights with Morgana could make up for the loss of his magic here. That, more than anything else was making him desperately homesick and determined to complete his task as quickly as possible.

With a respectful bow, he hurried off in the direction of the stables.

xoxOxox

"I was talking to Morgana after breakfast," Arthur said later, as Merlin started to dress the Prince for his late morning training session.

"Oh?" he asked nervously, quite aware of the amusement in the Prince's voice.

"Yes, and I get the impression that you'll be keeping that Band on for a little while longer."

"Really? _I_ was under the impression that Night Servants' activities were not generally open for discussion," Merlin retorted.

"Take care, Emrys. Just because Morgana and I put up with your … attitude doesn't mean that others will."

"No, Sire," Merlin replied with a sigh.

"For the record," Arthur continued. "Although you are right that it is considered bad manners to go into too much details regarding one's night time activities, don't think for a moment that close family and friends will not exchange … certain general observations or opinions on the work of their Night Servants, in much the same way as they would for their Day Servants."

"I see?"

"So, as I implied, we were comparing notes on you. Both stating that you were really far too stubborn and cheeky for your own good, but that we both found those qualities entertaining and … endearing and that neither of us could find any fault with the _quality of your work_." This time Arthur genuinely smirked and Merlin knew he'd turned pink as he guessed what sort of impression that comment had given the Prince about his night with Morgana. "You see?"

"Yes, unfortunately," he grumbled. "There, Sire, is that satisfactory?"

"As I said, I've no complaints either. For the moment."

"Thank you, Sire." Merlin replied, suddenly distracted from the awkward conversation by Arthur's ring again. Why did it look so different in this world when all the Prince's other possessions seemed to be identical? "Ah, I hope you don't mind me asking but I was … curious about the ring you wear?"

Arthur glared at him, his face showing signs of the typical mask he wore when trying to hide his emotions. "It was my mother's," he replied simply.

"It's just such a very unusual gem in the setting, that's all," Merlin pushed.

"It's from another piece of her jewellery. Look, Emrys, my mother died a couple of days after I was born and … well, I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, I'm sorry, I didn't mean … I was just admiring it, that's all."

"Apology accepted, now, off you go. I have no further need of your services until the evening meal."

xoxOxox

As soon as he left Arthur, Merlin headed to the records office and found Geoffrey of Monmouth sitting behind his desk studying a couple of pieces of parchment. With a grin at yet another feeling of deja vu, Merlin decided to use the situation to his advantage and cleared his throat in order to get the old man's attention.

"Who are you?"

"Prince Arthur's servant and a friend of Gaius."

"Really?" Geoffrey looked at his Bands suspiciously. "So, why are you … here?"

"Gaius asked me to fetch a book, ah, The Bestiary of Gwilym of Cambria?"

"The Bestiary? I haven't seen that in many years," the old man said fondly as Merlin attempted to hide a grin at the repeating of yet another conversation. "I believe you'll find it in the East wing … somewhere." Merlin nodded and started to walk off. "Do you need me to …?"

"No, that's alright, thank you," he called back over his shoulder as he wandered down the familiar aisles until he came to the one bookcase that he knew held a very interesting secret. Looking up until he discovered the dusty book on the very top shelf, Merlin stood on the base of the case and pressed his foot down firmly on the next shelf up so that the whole section turned to let him into the secret room where he'd accidentally released that goblin. Merlin's jaw dropped as he was faced by a very different view to the one he'd come across in his world. There, in front of him was pile upon pile of books – magical books; not destroyed as they had been in his world, but simply discarded as useless when none believed they stood a chance of making any of the spells work.

Merlin was torn. So much information, so much knowledge. So many books that he had never before seen and might never set his eyes upon again. Was there any way he could smuggle one or two of these back home, or was that bending some great universal rule?

Still, priorities: He needed to see what information he could find about the ancient magic of the world and how smashing a stone could cause the whole system to fall into hibernation. He grinned as he thought it, pleased with the analogy, picked up a couple of likely looking books, sat down on the floor against a book case and started to read.

xoxOxox

"Hey, Gaius, have you got a moment?" Merlin asked as he walked confidently into the physician's chambers without knocking, juggling a tall pile of books in his arms.

"Emrys, I know you're used to this place being your home but, may I remind you that … it's not."

"Sorry, force of habit," the young man continued with no hint of apology in his voice, setting the books confidently down on a nearby bench as if he really did live here.

Gaius raised his eyes to the ceiling. "How in the world does my counterpart put up with you?"

"No idea," Merlin responded with a grin. "I just wanted to ask you about some of these spells and magic stones I found. See if you think any are more or less likely than the others?"

"Where did you get those books?" Gaius asked suspiciously as he took note of a couple of the titles.

"Where you said they would be, in the hidden part of the records office."

"Yes, but … how did you know where that was? Even _I_ don't know where it is?"

"Oh, don't you? Well, you see, it's a long story involving a goblin."

"A what?"

"A goblin," Merlin repeated. "I accidentally freed it and it possessed you … well, the other you, obviously."

"Obviously."

"And then you, or rather the goblin made you … well you see, the King ..." Merlin paused as he fully took in Gaius' baffled expression. "Never mind. I don't think you really need to know that, just make sure Merlin stays away from that part of the library, will you? I've moved the book over to the other side of the East Wing so he shouldn't trigger it by accident and ..."

"Emrys ..." Gaius interrupted, "You do realise that I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, don't you?"

"Ah no, you're right. Sorry. Probably just as well, actually." Gaius shook his head in despair and came over to sit opposite the young man. "Well, there are a couple of options here," Merlin continued, "but I'm not sure if any of them seem right. Certainly I'm not sure that any would have the power to be quite so destructive to this world's magic."

"No," said Gaius, as he looked at the first book in the pile. "Not this one, certainly."

"That's what I thought, and it's annoying because I feel that I know the answer somehow. Feel that it really should be very obvious to me but … I just can't quite put my finger on it." He sighed.

"Are these _all _the relevant books?" Gaius asked.

"Oh no, not even close." Merlin's eyes lit up as he said it. "Gaius, the books in there – you wouldn't believe it. Well, _you_ probably would but, my Gaius wouldn't. Most of these were destroyed in my world – so much knowledge that I actually could use when I get back home."

"That seems to me to be cheating somehow?" Gaius suggested with a small smile and Merlin laughed back.

"Can I leave these with you? Do you mind? I mean, they're not banned here as such, are they? You wouldn't get into trouble if they were found?"

"No, that's fine. You might as well put them in that room then ... your room. I wonder if Merlin would have enough magic to be able to use any of these?"

"Ah, Dragoon hinted that he wouldn't or, at least ..." Merlin racked his brains to recall the conversation. "He implied that he wouldn't have enough to solve his task but … actually, I do think that he might be able to achieve something." Merlin shook his head. "With any luck, I'll fix this magic issue and then he shouldn't have any problem at all. Hopefully, he'll then be able to instantly access the whole lot and make up for lost time." He paused again, contemplating. "I wonder what will happen then? I suppose Dragoon knows what he's doing but ..."

"Emrys," Gaius interrupted. "You do realised that you're thinking out loud, don't you?"

"What? Oh yes, sorry."

"Only, don't you have somewhere else you should be?"

"Oh yes, I'm supposed to be serving at the royal table tonight."

"So I hear. For Lord Gerald and his sister."

"Gerald?" he asked, horrified.

"Yes, you've met him then?"

"Unfortunately," Merlin said with a shudder. "Oh dear, that's going to make things a little more awkward. What's his sister like?"

"Cut from much the same cloth, I'm afraid. I believe she and her brother quite like to … share their Night Servants."

"Share?"

"Yes, sometimes quite literally."

"Oh, that really is quite disgusting," Merlin responded, pulling a face. He took one more look at the pile of tempting books and sighed loudly before starting to make his way out of the door. He paused on the threshold, suddenly remembering something else. "Ah, Gaius?"

"Yes, my boy."

"I've been meaning to ask you. I don't suppose there's a dragon chained up underneath the castle, is there?"

"A dragon? Ah, no."

"Right, I thought I'd have probably heard him. What happened to all of the magical creatures after the Purge? Do you know?"

"I'm not sure about the lesser creatures. I'd assumed they'd all perished but, if what you're saying about there still being some magic left is correct, then I suppose it's possible they're still alive, lying dormant in some form."

"And, the dragons?"

"I believe they fled. Flew off in search of other sources of magic in far distant places. I did hear that there was one left behind though. An older creature, injured by one of Uther's later attacks. The King heard about it and captured a Dragonlord, forcing him to reveal the creature's whereabouts."

"Balinor?" Merlin guessed with a wince.

"Yes," said Gaius suspiciously. "What do you know of Balinor?"

"I know that he's my father or, at least, he is in my world."

"As he is in this one. How did you find out?" the old man asked cautiously.

"You told me about … two and a half years ago."

"Ah ..."

"So, it's likely Merlin isn't aware of the fact yet." Merlin sighed. "So, what happened after Uther captured him?"

"I helped him to escape before he could be tortured to comply."

"And he ran away to Ealdor here too. So, I suppose it's thank you … again," he said with a weak smile.

"You're welcome," said Gaius with a gentle laugh. "What happened in your world?"

"All the other dragons were killed rather than escaped and … the last dragon, Kilgharrah, was chained up in the caves under the castle until I freed him."

"Was that wise?" Gaius asked and Merlin gave the old man a humourless smile.

"Possibly not, but it _was_ inevitable." He shrugged as he saw the old man's confused look. "Sorry, probably not much more to say on the matter. I was just curious, that's all." He sighed yet again. "I suppose I'd better be going. Don't want to keep the Prat waiting."

"Honestly, Emrys, a little respect for your Prince."

"Huh."

xoxOxox

Luckily, Merlin wasn't late for his appointment and entered the dining hall quietly from the servant's entrance planning to do his job efficiently as possible and hopefully avoid any unwanted attention. He often took on this role at home, whilst Gwen usually assisted and sometimes Uther's personal servant would attend them too. However, in this world, this was one specific job. Other servants came and went with plates and jugs, but they simply left everything on a side table and here it was only the official server who was allowed to take the individual servings to the main table.

He wasn't sure if it had anything to do with magic, but Merlin could have sworn that he literally felt all five pairs of eyes on him the moment he walked towards the table. Gerald's gaze felt like a spider crawling up and down his spine and Merlin was determined to try and avoid returning that look if at all possible. He felt the sister's stare too and realised he'd have quickly worked out her personality for himself anyway, even if he hadn't been warned by Gaius. Uther's gaze was, ironically, one of the least distracting; the King apparently noting his Bands before he recognised him, and then frowning slightly before casting a curious look at Arthur. Arthur's eyes then flicked briefly to Gerald and back before answering the silent question.

"Robert has been taken ill as you know, Father. I asked Emrys here to fill in as he has experience from his previous job."

"Really? A squire, Night servant and table attendant? Weren't you a busy boy?" Gerald replied directly to him. Merlin knew enough about either world to understand that it would be best not to answer unless directly ordered to do so. He simply ducked his head and moved backwards a little, now acutely aware of Arthur and Morgana's tense glares and the heavy stare of the Lady Celia.

"So, this is your latest Night Servant, Morgana?" she asked, her voice sounding far too sweet to belong to that gaze. "What an … interesting choice."

"Oh, I don't know, my dear. I do believe I can see the appeal," Gerald replied whilst Merlin tried very hard not to react to another crawling feeling that was now running up his spine.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, I agree that he is really quite adorable, I just … wasn't sure he was to your taste. Come here, young man, and let me look at you more closely." Merlin looked up to see Morgana glaring daggers at Celia, and Arthur turning to Uther with a slightly helpless expression on his face.

"Yes, yes. Do come forward, boy," the King replied, apparently totally oblivious to the tension that was currently sparking around the room.

"Uther, I must object," Morgana complained. "I know he is here as a server tonight but, he is _my_ Night Servant and, as such ..."

"We are all friends here, Morgana," Uther interrupted. "There is surely no harm in showing what Camelot has to offer, especially as the young man's an outsider. Perhaps, when you're finished with him the Lady Celia can ..?"

"He's my servant _now_," Morgana pushed. "That's all that matters." Uther had now signalled Merlin over and he knew that gave him no choice in the matter. Arthur was staying quiet, but he too looked quite put out at his servant being viewed in this manner. Merlin had already learnt enough about this world to know that, although servants were often casually referred to as 'property', they were actually considered to be more like spouses whilst they were employed and so, by default, were certainly not to be flirted with by anyone else.

"Oh, but aren't you an interesting creature?" Celia cooed, actually standing up and moving uncomfortably close to him. "What wonderful bone structure," she continued, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek.

"Uther, please ..." Morgana stood up, moving to Merlin's other side. "Emrys is _mine_. Am I not within my rights to insist that he is not touched and … looked at by another in this manner?"

"The lady Morgana is quite right, my dear," said Gerald smoothly. "Please contain your curiosity. If you are really that interested I'm sure we can arrange something after Morgana has … moved on." Merlin found his mistress' hand suddenly on his arm, her fingers quite obviously fondling her Band. Not really knowing the best way to react in this most bizarre situation, he decided to opt for total subservience, not something that came naturally to him. Remembering what Morgana had said about obedient dogs, he hunched his shoulders and ducked his head, leaning down and towards her as if seeking the reassurance and possible reprimand from the leader of his pack. As he caught her eye he saw pure lust and jealousy burning there, but her gaze softened slightly as she took in his look – apparently interpreting it as fear.

"You may be waiting some time, Celia," she said, quite obviously putting on a false smile as she lifted a hand to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. "I do believe that this one will be staying with me for a while yet."

"I have to say that he is a highly effective squire too." Arthur quickly joined in the discussion, subtly supporting his sister. "Morgana and I are both grateful for the compliment and honour of you both so admiring our servant." Merlin risked a glance at Uther who still looked rather bemused at why someone like him was getting so much attention. Merlin didn't know whether or not to laugh or cry at the irony of being the only one here who apparently agreed wholeheartedly with King Uther about something.

"Well, I wish you luck then, Morgana," Celia said through gritted teeth. "I'm sure Uther is relieved that both his son and ward are so attached to their servants. It bodes well, does it not, Sire?"

"They are both long overdue it is true, but, they are still young and so ..."

"Indeed," said Gerald, unfortunately catching Merlin's eye at that point and smirking. Merlin took the opportunity to turn away and continue with his serving duties, quite aware that he was still missing some subtext within the last few exchanges. Thankfully that seemed to be the end of any conversation in relation to him in particular, or Night Servants in general and he continued to focus hard on the job at hand, even more determined than ever not to do anything which might draw the attention back towards him.

Morgana continued to glare at her guests for much of the evening, silently simmering as both Celia and Gerald quite obviously continued to eye Merlin up all evening, whilst both Arthur and Uther sent numerous, less than subtle, silent warnings ordering her to keep her temper under control. All was slowly calming until, near the end, as Merlin leant over to collect a plate, Gerald seemed quite unable to resist giving his bottom a squeeze, eliciting a muffled squeak from him which instantly alerted Morgana to the situation. She stood up abruptly with a scowl.

"Morgana …?" Uther's voice was full of warning.

"I'm afraid I have a headache and would wish to be excused," she practically growled.

"Well, of course, my dear but, if you could just ..."

"Come, Emyrs. The other servants can clear away now. I wish you to attend me." Merlin winced and looked quickly towards Arthur and Uther. The former was simply keeping his head down, looking embarrassed. Uther seemed furious but gave him a curt nod and he bowed deeply and scurried quickly after Morgana as she strode out, her heels clicking loudly on the floor.

"You!" she said, grabbing the arm of a nearby servant as she entered the corridor. "I wish for a bath to be drawn in my chambers. Ensure that it's hot."

"Yes, my lady," the servant said, running off to do her bidding. Morgana glanced back to check Merlin was following him, shot him a look that seemed to contain a worrying amount of blame, before striding back towards her chambers as he scurried after her, eliciting several sympathetic glances from the other servants he passed.

Merlin felt himself suddenly highly nervous about what he was about to face once alone with her in her chambers.

XoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Chapter 7:<strong> Merlin has to deal with a jealous Morgana and then prepare to welcome a most unusual guest to Camelot.

_**A/N **I admit I enjoyed writing Jealous!Morgana but then, who could blame her for feeling like that about Merlin?_

_Thank you for all your alerts and reviews – 62 for 5 chapters – I'm stunned. Update pace will probably drop down to the usual Tuesday/Friday now that I'm back at work, but this holiday has been very productive and I had another explosive day of writing yesterday where I just couldn't stop typing. As a result I'm quite a few chapters ahead of myself (where I like to be) and managed to map out most of the story in my head during the night, when our mad UK storms made my sleep a little fitful. _

_Do keep an eye on my PP for up to date info on this fic and its possible prequel/sequel, and feel free to ask me any questions. I promise that I will reply, although I may be evasive or cryptic if the answer is close to being spoilerish._

_3/1/12  
><em>


	7. Morgana & Emrys

**Chapter 7: Morgana & Emrys**

"What were you doing?" Morgana shouted at Merlin the moment they arrived in her chambers.

"Me? I didn't do anything," he retorted.

"Why can't you just …?"

"What? What would you have me do, Morgana?" Merlin shouted back.

"You _dare_ to speak to your mistress like that?"

"I do when she's being an idiot."

"You go too far, Emrys," she growled, coming up close to him and grabbing his neckerchief.

"Do I? Really? Because I'm fairly certain that you did see that it was actually me that was being eyed up and man-handled tonight. I rather thought that was why you were angry with Gerald and Celia in the first place."

"They do have titles, Emrys."

"Really? And you think they lived up to those tonight?"

"You … you are, impossible, and disrespectful and … and ..."

"What?" he shouted back, a challenge in the question, even as Morgana grabbed his neckerchief harder and pulled him down further. The next thing he knew, she was kissing him passionately and rather aggressively. Quite cross and worked up himself by now, he kissed her back, fighting against her hold until she released his scarf and threw her arms around his neck instead. Quickly relaxing into the kiss, Merlin wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her hips firmly against his, rather worried at how turned on he'd become since they'd started shouting at each other.

A knock on the door, snapped them both out of the kiss that was now threatening to get out of hand and Morgana, fairly typically, took advantage of the momentary pause to slap him firmly around the cheek.

"Ow! Will you stop doing that?" he complained. She ignored him and opened the door to allow a grand total of five servants to enter, all carrying steaming buckets of water which they emptied into the large tub in front of the hearth. One of them quickly tended to the fire and allowed it to blaze more fully before the whole group bowed deeply and left them to it.

"Strip!" She ordered and, for a moment he simply glared at her, arms folded again. "Or maybe I won't kick up a fuss tomorrow when Uther attempts to persuade me to pass you onto Celia or … perhaps even Gerald?"

"Fine!" He snapped back, quickly undressing. "Good to know where I stand. If you're that dissatisfied with me, why were you so cross anyway? Didn't you say that you wanted to keep me?" He timed his speech carefully so that he was standing totally naked in front of her by the time he spoke the last couple of words, and was pleased to notice her eyes widen and her expression soften a little. She came closer to collect up his clothes to be washed, throwing his neckerchief on the bed and slipping the Band down the front of her dress before turning around.

"Here, untie my dress and then get in the bath." Her tone was suddenly a lot softer.

"Fine." He dropped his own voice in response as did as she asked, his hands shaking slightly.

"Only just sit in there – I'll be out to wash you myself in a moment."

"What?"

"Get over it, Emrys. I saw absolutely everything last night anyway and I want to make quite certain you understand who you belong to." He glared at her back as she retreated behind her dressing screen, still not happy to accept the 'property' tag, no matter who he was being threatened with.

He'd barely got into the bath before Morgana came back out, dressed in a different but equally thin and revealing nightdress.

"You look beautiful," he breathed,despite himself, and she beamed at the compliment. The same sort of smile he remembered seeing on his Morgana's face five years ago - the smile he missed so much. He took a deep breath and decided to swallow his pride a little further down. "I really am sorry you were upset tonight, but I honestly don't know why they seem to find me so interesting. If I knew what I was doing, I'd stop it or … at least, I would when we're in company."

She smiled brightly again, picking up a rag and moving to kneel next to the bath. He swallowed hard as she dunked the cloth in the water and then slowly started to wash his shoulders, soon having to bite his lips to stifle the groan of delight that was threatening.

"That is both your problem and your charm," she replied as she continued to gently wash his upper body. "You just don't understand how attractive you can be, especially when you say things like that and look at me like … that."

"Like what?"

She laughed lightly and dunked the cloth again, this time moving behind him and persuading him to lean forward to she could wash his back. She then started to gently kiss the back of his neck, moving her lips around to the side a little before kissing some more. She dropped the cloth at this point and both hands travelling around him from the back and rubbed circles on his stomach, which allowed her to move her head even further around his neck where she kissed him rather more determinedly, starting to bite.

"Ow."

"You're mine, Emrys, don't ever forget that," she mumbled before sucking hard, obviously quite determined to brand him for everyone to see tomorrow. He opened his mouth to object to such treatment, but her hands suddenly travelled lower, first rubbing at his thighs and then taking a firm hold of him and stroking him determinedly. His planned complaint died instantly as he slid back in the bath with a soft groan, allowing his head to fall to the other side so she could reach a new part of his neck more easily and opening his legs slightly so she could get a better grip. He couldn't help wondering where all his free will had suddenly disappeared to.

At first he assumed she was just teasing him, doing this as an excuse to subdue him enough to satisfy her own warped desires, but it wasn't long before he realised that she wasn't stopping, one hand still stroking him vigorously whilst the other explored inside his legs and fondled him there.

"Why … why are you …?" He gasped as he realised just how close he was to release already. "I thought you were cross with me?" She moved back to the side of the bath, readjusting her grip and leaning forward a little with a smirk, knowing that he would enjoy the tempting sight of her very low cut nightdress, especially as her work on him was causing her breasts to move in response. "Beautiful," he breathed again, his eyes now firmly fixed on the front of her nightdress as he wriggled a little more in the bath and lifted his hips up towards her.

"There," she cooed as he cried out in delight. "You do make me a little cross from time to time, Emrys, but still I find it so easy to forgive you."

"But … why did you do that?" he gasped breathlessly. "I thought that was my job to do for you?"

"Didn't I say that your work for me would not be unpleasant?" she asked, picking the cloth back up and continuing to wash him as if there had been no interruption.

"Yeah, I suppose you did."

"Although, that wasn't purely for your benefit."

"It wasn't?"

"No, you did seem to get rather … distracted when attending to me last night and so I thought that now you're already satisfied, you might be able to stick to my rules and not … explore any more than you should."

"Oh, I see." He sat up in the bath and tipped his head as he contemplated that comment. "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why don't you want me to see you undressed? Why won't you give me full reign to pleasure you more fully?"

"There's no need for any of that," she replied, getting up and walking to a chair to retrieve a towel. "I'll decide if and when you've earned such rights." She wiped her hands and arms dry on the towel before handing it to him, indicating that he should get out of the bath. He did so and started to dry himself, aware that Morgana now seemed distracted, going to her dressing table to brush her hair and apparently loosing interest in him for the moment.

"No, I don't think that's it. I may be fairly innocent, but I've heard the phrase 'full duties' thrown around often enough to understand exactly what services most Night Servants are expected to do for their masters and mistresses."

"As I said, you've not yet earned that right."

"No, I don't think it's as simple as that."

"Just get yourself dry and get into bed. Don't bother putting on your night trousers."

"Whatever you say, my lady," Merlin replied with a frown, quite determined to get to the bottom of this new little mystery tonight.

xoxOxox

It was some time before she eventually joined him, bunching the sheets up and raising her knees as she had the previous night. She simply turned to him and nodded and, with a long suffering sigh, Merlin took the hint and let his hand move under the covers and find that one spot that she'd shown him last night, quickly getting back into the rhythm he knew she liked and watching her carefully.

She was still distracted, he realised, and her reactions seemed more muted than they should be considering their highly intimate position. It was so frustrating for him and not in a sexual way, as he now felt perfectly relaxed after his bath, but more because he knew instinctively that he could bring her far more pleasure far more quickly if only she'd let him.

"Please, Morgana, give me a bit of freedom here."

"What, what are you talking about?" Her voice was a little breathy, her eyelids now half closed and he knew that now was the right time to push things, to try and persuade her to let go a bit.

"You can trust me, you know you can, Morgana. I accept that you're in charge here, that you need to be in control – I get that."

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"No? Have _any_ of your previous Night Servants earned the right to 'full services'?"

"That is none of your business."

"I see." He smiled and moved his fingers very slightly. "I know you enjoyed what I did yesterday, Morgana. Why don't you let me do that again? I promise I'll go no further."

"No, really ..."

"Remember how much pleasure I gave you? I could do that again, _so_ easily." He moved his hand a little more and she gasped, shifting her legs very slightly as his other hand moved to her shoulder as it had last night. "Yes? Shall I?"

"Oh, please ..." she suddenly gasped and Merlin quickly took full advantage of her permission, allowing first one and then a second finger to enter her as his other hand gently slid the sheet down, before he allowed it to start moving under her nightdress. Despite his comment that he'd do no more than last night, this felt quite different simply because she'd given him permission and his actions were now less apologetic as a result. So, he confidently explored a little further and experimented on how to give her just the right sort of pleasure whilst only doing basically what he'd done the last time.

Remembering just how far he'd managed to push his luck last night and confident that he was still keeping his promise, he teased one of the straps off her shoulder and pulled the bodice of her nightdress down as far down as he had before, perhaps even just a little bit further, and quickly moved forward to kiss the exposed breast. This time he could really focus on what he was doing, really work to ensure that he gave her pleasure, rather than satisfying his own quite obvious obsessions with this particular part of her body. He did much the same things as she had done on his neck earlier, kissing licking and suckling until she was wriggling and gasping in delight.

They'd already gone just a little further than last night; the skirt of her nightdress now raised quite a bit higher as she'd adjusted herself to his touch, lifting her hips off the bed to meet him as the sheet had travelled even lower. This allowed him to continue to push the new rules to the limit, both exploring more under the covers as well as starting to slowly tease his free hand under the other side of her nightdress to caress her covered breast, whilst he continued to suckle the bare one with his lips.

Just as he was wondering how much further he could go, she climaxed, her cry almost sounding like the start of his name although, if it had been, she'd quickly bitten it back. Not that she would ever call out his true name, Merlin realised. Even if she did ever allow herself to cross that line she would say 'Emrys,' not 'Merlin' and he was surprised at just how much that thought hurt him right now.

She was already sitting up, pulling her bodice up and wriggling her skirt back down and she gave him an intense look as she did so - one of slight distrust - but she neither slapped him nor reprimanded him for what he'd done, although she made no positive comments either, simply turning her back and curling up as if to go to sleep. Merlin remembered how he'd been last night when he'd released shortly after very strong emotions and guessed that all the anger she'd been harbouring that evening at dinner, and with him here earlier, had rather manifested itself into a strange low after the high and that sleep was now all she craved.

With a very audible sigh, he too turned his back and quickly fell asleep, hoping that she would wake up with pleasant memories tomorrow morning and still want to keep him on.

oxOxox

"My lady?" Merlin sat up in an empty bed to find Morgana sitting at her dressing table, idly brushing her hair.

"Good morning, Emyrs, you may get dressed now."

"Ah, thank you, my lady," he replied noting rather nervously that she didn't seem at all interested in watching him as he made his way over to where she'd laid his clothes out for him. "Are you well this morning?" he asked cautiously.

"Very well, thank you," she replied in a fairly bland tone. "Emrys, I shan't be needing your services tonight."

"What? M-my lady Morgana, I'm sorry if I ..." Merlin started to stutter and, at last she turned to look at him properly with a soft smile on her face.

"Relax, Emrys, I'm not firing you." She came over to offer him her Band and he grabbed it rather too enthusiastically, colouring as he realised what impression this must have given to her. "You seem to be enjoying this job rather more than you expected, I think?" she said with a smirk.

"Ah …?"

"Or perhaps you, like me, do not fancy the idea of having Celia or her brother grab you as their Night Servant instead?"

"Lord Gerald did more than enough grabbing for my liking last night," he retorted.

"Yes, I noticed that. It's a shame that he's such a good friend of Uther's, otherwise I'd be insisting he was removed from Court. Such bad manners to handle someone else's properly like that." Merlin winced. "Anyway, you are still mine," she continued, smoothing down her Band on his arm as usual, "and I was right in thinking that your general lack of respect seems to be working in your favour for most of the time. Certainly I have no complaints with the _quality_ of your work."

"Ah, thank you. I hope you do not feel that I was too disrespectful last night?"

"Hmm, we might talk more about that on Tuesday night but, for now, I think you've relaxed me enough to keep me going until then, and I believe I would appreciate sleeping on my own, as might you. There are rooms in the serving quarters available of course, although I must insist that you sleep on your own - no consorting with any of the other servants?"

"N-no, I wouldn't dream of it, my lady," he stuttered, genuinely shocked at the suggestion. "Although I'll probably stay with Gaius anyway until … his new apprentice arrives on Wednesday."

"Very well, just as long as you remember who you belong to." She stood up on her tiptoes and pulled down his neckerchief, quite deliberately sucking at his neck again with only one intention in mind.

"M-morgana," he gasped with a wince.

"There," she said, obviously studying the mark she'd made with satisfaction before settling his neckerchief back into place. "That will be all."

"Yes, my lady," he grumbled, quickly working to tighten the scarf more securely and ensure his neck was well covered before he left her room.

xoxOxox

"Ah Emrys, good to see you're on time today," Arthur said as he entered his chambers.

"Yes, Sire, my apologies for yesterday."

"That's fine and … well, I wanted to compliment you on your behaviour at dinner last night, despite the provocation. I was worried that your natural … lack of respect might have caused some problems."

"Thank you, Sire."

"Actually, I would have hardly blamed you if you had reacted, but my father would have been quite another matter, I'm afraid."

"I admit that it was not the easiest of dinners," Merlin commented with a grimace.

"Well, you behaved well enough. Ah, did Morgana think so too? She did look most put out when she left last night."

"She was understandably cross and perhaps not quite sure who to blame at first," he replied carefully. "However, I am still wearing her Band so ..." He shrugged.

"Good."

"Ah, Sire, I wanted to ask you a favour?"

"You may ask."

"I wonder if I could attend to my morning duties before breakfast on Wednesday and perhaps deal with any afternoon ones a little later? Only, my brother is coming to Camelot to work as Gaius' apprentice and I was hoping to be able to greet him."

"You have a brother?" the Prince asked, looking up with interest at this news.

"Yes, Sire. A twin."

"Not identical, surely?"

"That is what we've been told, Sire," Merlin continued. "Although I can't say I see it myself."

"You mean to say there are two of you!" Arthur looked horrified at the prospect and Merlin tried to look insulted, but neither had really succeeded, the amusement quite obvious on both of their faces. "You must be older than me then," Arthur mused. "Sometimes you seem grown up, other times such a child."

"I am only nineteen, Sire, although I have lived apart from my brother for much of our lives and it is said that I look older than my years as a result."

"Oh?"

"I wouldn't want to bore you," Merlin replied, his mind quickly improvising a cover story.

"If your mother managed to birth twins _after_ the Purge, then I'd say that would be a very interesting story indeed."

"Ah, I suppose that's true, although we were conceived and born out of Camelot and so ..."

"Of course, such an event would indeed be impossible here," Arthur agreed. "Why did you not stay together?"

"Our parents were forced to separate and, as the eldest, my father wished for me to spend much of my time with him and our life was rather less settled than my brother's as a result." He had no idea how alike he and Merlin would be in this world, but at least this story would work in either case, explaining either an apparent difference in age, or perhaps a more significant difference in personality after they had genuinely lived quite different lives.

"Ah, I see. Well, of course you must meet with your brother and, if you need more time, I can always find a temporary replacement for you, just as I did for Robert last night."

"Oh, there's no need for that, Sire, although, seeing that we're on the subject, I would like to tell you what I was trying to explain on my first day here - that I wasn't really looking for employment when I came to Camelot."

"You weren't? I don't recall that?"

"Ah well, I did try to tell you and Morgana that I had actually gained entry to the castle on the pretence of being Gaius' apprentice but, in fact, even that wasn't quite the truth."

"No?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"No, in fact I was just planning to visit the old man and check the place over for my brother - see if I could arrange work for him but … well, I hadn't realised just how the Band system worked here and that I couldn't gain entrance without one."

"No, of course, you would not have been able to," Arthur agreed, deep in thought. Merlin was fairly confident that everything he'd said and done during their early meetings would back these little lies up nicely and hopefully make it easier for him to leave when he'd finished Dragoon's job.

"Yes but, you see, the real problem is that my father is going to call for me to go away with him again soon," Merlin continued, "and so, I thought, if you don't mind, that I could also instruct my brother in some of my tasks as I go along and that then, perhaps, he could take my place when I leave?"

"Well, I suppose so," Arthur said with a frown, "although I find it hard to imagine he'd be as efficient as you." Merlin tried not to laugh. "I do wish you'd said something before today though."

"I really did try, Sire but … you know, sometimes, you can be a bit ..."

"What?" Arthur glared at him and Merlin shrugged, giving him a weak grin.

"Self absorbed?"

"Emrys!"

"Sorry, Sire. So, I can go and meet Merlin tomorrow?" he asked with a far broader smile.

"Yes, of course," the Prince replied with a sigh.

"Thank you, Arthur."

"But right now you have work to do. I wish you to attend to your usual morning duties and report back to me after lunch as I need you to be there when I train the knights this afternoon."

"Of course, Sire."

"Oh, and, Emrys …?"

"Yes."

"Have you told Morgana about your brother?" Arthur asked - a small smile playing across his lips.

"About my twin brother who looks very much like me? Ah, no. I thought perhaps it might ... confuse matters."

Arthur burst out laughing at the comment. "Oh my, yes, we wouldn't want her getting any _really_ interesting ideas now, would we?"

"Sire?"

"It's not unheard of for someone to have more than one Night Servant, of course, but not usually at the same time."

"What?"

"Identical Night Servants though – Morgana could happily get away with that and I'm sure she wouldn't be complaining about having two of you in her bed."

"What? No! Arthur, that's just ..." Merlin flushed bright red as he belatedly caught up with what the Prince was implying.

"No, you're probably right," Arthur continued with another laugh. "So, perhaps you should try and keep up the pretence that there's only one of you, especially in front of her. Did you never do that as children?"

"Yes, Sire, quite often," Merlin lied as an idea suddenly struck him. "Would you help me with that, Arthur?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you allow Merlin to be seen wearing these two Bands so that he can walk around Camelot safely without being harassed?"

"Well mine, certainly, especially if he is going to eventually take over your duties but, Morgana's?" He shook his head. "That would be a bit difficult, as she often has Guinevere change her Band subtly to ensure no-one copies it and I'm not sure if I really should ..."

"No, of course not, Sire, it was very wrong to ask you," Merlin quickly interrupted, not wanting to push his luck, "but, if he's allowed to wear yours that would help quite a bit anyway, I'm sure."

He'd have to try something else in order to solve that little problem then.

xoxOxox

Merlin entered Morgana's chambers on Tuesday night and, without waiting to be asked, stripped down to his night trousers, neckerchief and left arm-band and got straight into her bed. She smiled as she saw his perform these actions without being ordered to and quickly joined him, settling herself into the usual position.

With no words or instructions, he leant forward to kiss her romantically on the lips and, as she started to relax into that, allowed his hand to find its way under the covers to pleasure her, quite determined to do only what was absolutely necessary to bring her relief. Tonight was not the time to push his luck.

Still, it seemed that she was slowly becoming willing to allow him the extra freedoms he'd asked of her and, this time, it was actually her that pulled the sheet down to her waist, possibly because she was feeling hot, or perhaps, as the twinkle in her eye implied, because she knew exactly what such a view did to him and was trying to tempt him to misbehave. Merlin tried his best to concentrate on just kissing her lips and keeping his spare hand to himself, until she became so beautifully agitated that he needed to release her mouth as she gasped in delight at the sensations she was experiencing.

"Please ..." she begged, lowering the strap of her nightdress slightly and widening her eyes at him. Smiling at being given his favourite task as an order, he happily lowered the silk even further and moved his lips to her breast as before, now working her more enthusiastically with his right hand until she came with another muffled cry. He quickly pulled her close to him then, claiming her lips and pressing his own hips against hers whilst he enjoyed the feel of her partially naked chest against his. She allowed this little luxury for a while, before pulling away and straightening herself back up with a gentle smile.

"Now then, Emrys, do you think you've earned the right for me to return the compliment?"

"I am entirely at my lady's mercy," he replied breathlessly and she laughed again. "Although I will ask one favour which has little to do with any of this?"

"You may ask," she replied, echoing Arthur's earlier response.

"You may remember me mentioning Gaius' new apprentice who is arriving tomorrow?"

"Ah, yes?"

"Well, seeing that I also have medical experience and that Gaius knows both our parents well, he asked if I could perhaps spend tomorrow showing the lad around Camelot, and Arthur was generous enough to allow me some flexibility in my day tasks."

"Ah, so you wish to leave early tomorrow morning?"

"If that is alright with you?"

"It makes little difference to me now," she replied. "You may leave at any time."

"Thank you."

"You could even go now, if you want?" she continued with a wicked sparkle in her eyes.

"I could ..." he replied carefully.

"Or, you could strip yourself of those night trousers and let me pay my Night Servant for a job well done tonight."

"That sounds like a very generous offer," Merlin continued, licking his lips slightly.

"Indeed," she said turning to the side table and lifting a full purse. "So, here's your first week's wages then, but I think perhaps you may have earned a bonus tonight."

"I have?" Merlin asked quickly shuffling out of his trousers, realising he was no longer at all embarrassed about being naked in Morgana's company.

"Certainly," she replied, throwing the sheets off him in one go and quickly kneeling next to him. "Let's see now ..." She leant over him and untied his neckerchief before fiddling behind him. "Hands up," she instructed and then proceeded to lightly tie his wrists to the bedpost.

"I thought this was to be a reward, not a punishment?" he asked nervously as he was quickly bound.

"Patience, Emrys," she responded, ensuring she had his full attention and then very slowly sliding the straps of her nightdress off her shoulders until she was kneeling topless next to him. Merlin groaned at the wonderful sight, the first time he'd really seen her quite so exposed in front of him.

"Morgana ..."

"Hush," she said kissing him on the lips, "no talking and no touching." She moved her lips to his cheeks, then his chin before moving down to his neck, ensuring that she made a couple more marks. Merlin wriggled and moaned a little more as he felt her breasts gently rub against his own bare chest. "Now then," she continued as she moved to kiss his shoulders and collar bones. "Perhaps I should just keep kissing lower and lower? I wonder how many interesting places I can manage to brand?" She moved down a little more to give some attention to his nipples before moving to his ribs, making him giggle.

"So," she continued as she reached his stomach, "do you still believe this to be a punishment?"

"No, my lady," he gasped out.

"Only perhaps you'd rather I stopped now?" she kissed a large circle around his stomach, hips and thighs before abruptly stopping, looking up at him with a wicked sparkle in her eyes and licking her lips suggestively.

"No, you don't have to. Please … my lady is always very generous to me," he said, raising his hips slightly - a fairly blatant invitation for her to continue.

"And don't you forget it," she said, as she continued to plant little kisses even closer to where he really wanted her lips to end up. "Now then, the real question is, just how much of a bonus do I believe you have earned tonight? What to do, what to do?"

Merlin closed his eyes with a groan of pure delight as she eventually made her decision.

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time – Chapter 8: Emrys &amp; Merlin. <strong>Now for a really bizarre encounter.

_**A/N**__ So quite a bit more naughtiness for you all in this chapter and I promise there's plenty more to come. ;)  
><em>

_I do hope you're looking forward to meeting our 'new' character next chapter? It was never part of my original plan, but the thought of all the interesting interactions and plot possibilities was far just too delicious to ignore._

_The writing of this fic is going SO well at the moment that I've already reached chapter 13 of 15! Which means that updates should be pretty consistent from now on!  
><em>

6/1/12


	8. Emrys & Merlin

_(Computer's playing up, so publishing this morning - just in case I can't get on later. So, sorry if it's not as well edited as usual.)**  
><strong>_

_**A/N: **I could see no other way of doing it. Our Merlin has to be called 'Emyrs' all the time now. It was just far too confusing otherwise._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Emrys &amp; Merlin<strong>

It felt just like being at home that morning; getting up early to work in the stables after barely a mouthful of food and rushing through his work as quickly as possible before heading off to the next job. Here, however, that next job required him to dash up to the servants' quarters for a quick wash and change, before nervously leaving the palace and heading out of the gates to meet up with the new young visitor that was due to arrive today.

Emrys had decided that it would be better if he met Merlin outside of the city so he could more easily explain this bizarre situation to him. Luckily, Arthur had given his servant permission to borrow one of the horses, which meant he was far more likely to find his counterpart if the boy had decided to take a different route to the city for some strange reason.

Luckily, that appeared not to be the case and it wasn't long before he saw a tall, dark haired figure striding along the track in front of him - a familiar brown pack slung over his shoulder.

"Oh dear," Emrys muttered, only just beginning to realise how strange this meeting was likely to be.

"Good morning, sir," Merlin said carelessly as he drew the horse up alongside him.

"Ah, hello, Merlin." The boy jumped at the sound of the voice and looked up at the rider, blinking a little in confusion. "I know mirrors are a rarity in Ealdor but … you might think I look a little familiar?" Emrys continued, getting off the horse in one easy jump. The boy blinked again.

"I've seen my reflection often enough ..." he replied, as both young men stared at each other, Merlin's brain obviously working overtime to work out what was going on, whilst Emrys found himself quickly looking for any differences between them. Merlin seemed slightly shorter – was that possible? He was sure he'd reached his full height by this age. He also looked exceptionally thin and pale. Was that just the difference in years or was the lack of magic to blame for the youth looking rather less healthy than he should? "So … are you trying to tell me I have a twin brother?" A look of hurt crossed his face. "Why would my mother not tell me something that important?"

"I'm not your brother, Merlin, not exactly."

"Then …?"

"What do you know of magic?"

"Magic?" He shifted nervously. "Everyone says that King Uther Purged it from the land twenty-one years ago ..."

"But …?" Emrys quickly recognised the tone in the boy's voice.

"But, it's just that ... I think … Well, strange things happen around me sometimes."

Emrys grinned broadly. "Yes, I thought that might be the case. What sort of things?"

"Look, never mind that," said Merlin, refusing to be distracted. "Who are you?"

"Sorry, I promise I will explain everything very soon, it's just, it's all rather complicated and … I just wanted to break you in gently. Not give you too much of a shock."

"Look, I'm having a conversation with someone who looks exactly like me and here I am, still standing upright and feeling just fine, thank you very much. So, will you please just tell me what's going on?" Merlin complained.

"Fair enough. I'm you. Sort of."

"Helpful," Merlin commented sarcastically.

"I'm from another world, another Camelot. I've been sent here to help bring magic back."

Merlin glared at him suspiciously and Emrys tried hard not to laugh at the various subtle expressions that flicked across the face in front of him. It really was so weird – like looking in a mirror and seeing your reflection doing something different to you. And Merlin did look very much like him only … not quite. He imagined that this might well be what it would be like to really have a twin and it was definitely going to take some getting used to - for both of them.

"Why you?" Merlin asked eventually.

"Because I _do_ have magic."

"That's not possible," he disagreed, shaking his head. Emrys sighed, knelt down on the path to pick up a stone and then, concentrating very hard, made it levitate in front of Merlin's face. The boy's blue eyes widened and he gasped.

"H-how did you …? That's happened to me sometimes. I swear I see something float out of the corner of my eye or I wake up to find things have been knocked over or are in the wrong place but … Mother always said I was imaging things and that there was no magic left but ..." He bit his lip as he trailed off, slightly embarrassed by his outburst.

"I can probably teach you about magic even before I undo the Purge," Emrys continued calmly, "and I'll definitely need to help your prepare for when I do fix things anyway, as it'll probably be quite a shock for you when it suddenly ..."

"... but ..."

"Yes, you're right, now is not the time for this, we've far more important things to discuss and I've not got much time to explain everything to you."

"Look, who are you, really? Because, you do look and sound like me a bit, but you're definitely _not_ me and I'm certainly nowhere near as … arrogant as you are."

"Arrogant? Me!"

"Yes, arrogant. You come swaggering over to me acting like you know everything about everything and treating me as if I'm just some ... child and ..."

"Hey, I didn't mean. Oh dear ..." Emrys groaned as he realised that, despite all his promises, he was probably coming over to Merlin in exactly the same way as Dragoon had appeared to him. "Look, I am sorry and, perhaps I should say that I'm also five years older than you and so … that might be why I'm appearing to be a bit confident but … no, that really isn't any excuse."

"Oh, really? I did wonder, you do look ..." Merlin tipped his head, studying him again. "Yes, I can see that now you say it."

"Well, I was sent here by an even older version of me so, I do sort of know what you're going through and how weird all of this must seem. Anyway, I arrived a little under a week ago and have spent that time in Camelot seeing how things work..."

"... five years older?" Emrys paused, nodding, allowing Merlin to catch up.

"Yes, I've now lived in_ my _Camelot for five years and know everyone really well but this world is very different to mine and so I'm been trying to both settle in here whilst trying not to completely take your place."

"My place? What place?"

"The jobs that you should have – the friends you need to make to ensure that destiny follows the right path. I'm just visiting here, Merlin, but Camelot is now going to be your home and your life – your whole life and … I need to help you settle in there whilst trying to do my job at the same time and … I'm still not quite sure how that's going to work, actually."

"Well, it's obviously _not_ going to work, is it? I should just … come back next week or, find a tavern to stay in or something. I mean, I can't be there if you are, how would we explain it?"

"You already know the answer to that one."

"Twins? Both called Merlin?"

"I'm not Merlin."

"Right," Merlin said sarcastically, folding his arms.

"I'm Emrys." He saw it then, the strange flicker of something in the boy's eyes - as if he'd heard that name before. "That sounds and feels familiar doesn't it?"

"I ..? I've never heard it before in my life and yet ..."

"I know. I felt the same when I first heard it. Anyway, it's one of our other names, apparently and I'm using it whilst I'm here so that we can indeed be brothers. As I said, this is your Camelot and your life, Merlin, I'm just … visiting it for a while."

"Alright," the young man said suspiciously. "So, what does all this mean for me?"

"If your life pans out like mine, then you are destined to be the servant and eventually the friend of Prince Arthur … the future King of Albion. It is your destiny to support and guide him and assist him with your magic."

"But, I told you, I really don't have ..."

"The fact you have been able to access any magic at all in this world just proves how talented you are. You are destined to be the most powerful sorcerer that has ever lived, which is another reason why I need to bring back magic properly, obviously."

"And you're trying to tell me that you're not arrogant? You are talking about yourself here, you know?"

"It's not something I feel like bragging about, believe me. Having the amount of power I have in my world is … both wonderful and terrifying but … I'll tell you more about that later. Right now, I need to try and prepare you for this Camelot."

"Prince Arthur's servant?" Merlin asked sceptically.

"Ah yes. I take it you know about the … unique serving roles here?"

Merlin's answering smile was rather more sly than Emrys had expected. "Oh yes, I've been trying to persuade mother to let me come here for ages, but she kept trying to put me off – telling me that Camelot isn't the place for a boy like me." He raised his eyes to the sky.

"I think she was probably right."

"Oh, don't _you_ start."

"I'm sure the idea of being employed by some pretty young lady to be her Night Servant is quite appealing ..."

"Doesn't sound too bad … no," Merlin replied with a smirk.

"... but what if you got employed by some fifty year old lady instead?"

"What? Oh, but that's disgusting."

"Or, perhaps, if you got really lucky, Prince Arthur might decide to employ you as his Night Servant as well as his Day Servant."

"What? You can't possibly mean...?" Merlin stared at him, obviously trying to work out if he was serious or not. "What?"

"Although, that won't happen because he already has a permanent female Night Servant that he'd totally in love with – the future Queen of Camelot probably."

"You're teasing me right?" Merlin asked, hopefully.

"No, unfortunately. I'm afraid that I'm currently being chased by the worst of both worlds … a fifty year old Lord wants me as his Night Servant."

"No ..."

"Which, unfortunately, means that he's going to quite like the look of you too."

"Right, that's it, I'm _definitely_ staying at a tavern."

"I don't think that will be much better, I'm afraid, as the nobles are not the only ones who are on the look out for people to help them with the curse. Mother was right, as she usually is, although I'm not sure you'd have made it here at all if she'd known what Camelot is really like." Emrys looked at him pointedly, in the same way as Gaius and Hunith often did, trying to let him know that he was deadly serious. It seemed to work. Merlin gave him a firm nod.

"Alright, you obviously have some genius plan … brother."

"Arthur knows that my twin is coming to stay. He has agreed that I can train you to initially assist and possibly eventually take over my duties and that you can wear his Band to prove that you are in his service and protection." Emrys held out the spare armband the Prince had given him that morning.

"Really? Wow!" Merlin quickly and confidently put the Band on his right arm. At least the boy had grown up in this world which meant that, in some ways, he was probably more comfortable and knowledgeable than Emrys had been when he'd first arrived.

"Right, now for the really weird part of the conversation," the older man continued with a wince. "For the Night Servant protection, we're going to cheat." He took off the jacket he'd been wearing to keep himself warm on the ride and watched Merlin's eye's widen as he took note of Emrys' two armbands.

"You're a Night Servant? An established one?" he asked, the awe in his voice quite obvious.

"Yes."

"W-who?" Merlin asked nervously.

Emrys still had no idea what would happen to this world's unique customs if he did managed to fix the problem but, he it was unlikely that the rules would suddenly change overnight and … with him expecting to disappear as soon as the issue was fixed, it was quite possible that Merlin might be required to take over his night duties when he left too.

He had to admit that he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that at the moment.

"The Lady Morgana, King Uther's Ward," Emrys answered.

"Really? Prince Arthur and … her? How did you manage …? I mean, you're just ... we're just … well, nobody important."

"Well yes, but then again … no. You are actually very important to Camelot. I told you who you're destined to be."

"Well, so _you_ say but, not now."

"I honestly don't know what it is, Merlin, but people seem to be drawn to us somehow. Perhaps it's just destiny playing her game and placing her pieces on the board – I'm not sure but, in my world, I was instantly pushed towards Arthur and drawn towards Gwen and Morgana, and much the same thing happened when I arrived here. You should notice it too, assuming I've not messed anything up by being here. That's something we do urgently need to sort though, we need to get you connected with Arthur, especially, and then ... well, we'll deal with Morgana later. As I was saying, for the moment, we'll cheat." He handed Merlin the other Band.

"You don't seriously mean that I'm going to ...?" He asked holding it up and quite obviously swallowing hard.

"No, not yet. Not until … well ..." Emrys shook his head. "This really feels so weird."

"You're telling me."

"Look, for a while, we're going to be playing two games in Camelot. Some people will know us as twins, two separate people with slightly different jobs, whilst others will need to believe that you are me. If you're walking down the corridors on your own, you really need to wear that Band so that any predatory lords and ladies believe that you are Emrys, Morgana's property, and that they cannot lay a finger on you if they value their lives."

"I'm not going to be anyone's property," Merlin replied with a glare.

"Yes, that's what I thought at first, but you'll need to try and get over that and be grateful you're wearing those two Bands and no-one else's."

"Well, I'm still not ..."

"However, if we're together, we can't _both_ be seen to be wearing Morgana's Band on our left arm."

"Why not?"

"Well, mostly because she hasn't given me permission to give that to anyone else. In fact, she makes a point of having her Day Servant regularly change her two Bands so there's no chance that a third person can claim to be hers."

"So how did you …?"

"How do you think?" Emrys asked with a wink.

"Magic you … copied it? How did you do that? Was it some sort of spell? Do you think I could do it?"

"One thing at a time, Merlin. Anyway, we won't be able to keep up that strange dance for long. Soon it will be obvious to everyone that there are two of us but hopefully, by then, I'll be ready to go home and you'll have settled yourself into Camelot in your own right."

"But what about this?" Merlin asked, pointing to Morgana's armband. "What happens when you leave?"

"No idea." The idea of Merlin taking over his duties with Morgana gave Emrys that strange feeling again. Was it jealousy? That didn't really make any sense as they were basically the same person and Merlin was actually far more entitled to that job than he was but, still ...

"Fine so, anything else?" Merlin pushed.

"You came here hoping to work as Gaius' apprentice?" Emrys asked.

"Yes."

"He's the only other person who knows everything - the only one who knows exactly who I am and where I'm from. He intends to put you up at night and train you during the day. They don't work servants that hard here - you'll find it easy compared to Ealdor I'm sure, so you should be able to cope with two day time jobs whilst I keep working for my … three masters."

"Three?"

"Arthur, Morgana and Dragoon."

"Dragoon?"

"My name for the older version of me. The one who set me my main job here - bringing magic back to Camelot."

"Oh, how are you doing with that one?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Haven't worked it out yet, but I have now found all the old magic books and I'm hoping you might help me with that task too. Three of us researching the Purge and the curse should mean that ... oh ..."

"What?"

"The curse?"

"Yes?" Merlin asked with a wince.

"Well, I'm sure you know all about it but … it's a lot stronger here apparently."

"Yeah, sort of feeling that a bit already." Merlin turned pink.

"Well, we just need to ensure that it's your choice if you wish to indulge here – rather than have anyone force themselves onto you." Emrys pulled a face but the younger man smirked at the comment.

"Why? What has Morgana made you do?" Merlin asked, rather too gleefully for Emrys' liking, as he was yet again made aware that the person standing in front of him who seemed the same as five years ago, really wasn't that similar at all.

"Nothing you need to know about yet."

"That's all very well for you to say but what happens if I bump into her and she thinks I'm you?"

"Let's not get into the 'what if's' quite yet. Look, Arthur was kind enough to give me the afternoon off but I really do think we need to be heading back there now."

They both looked up at the horse, then back at each other.

"I can ride a bit ..." Merlin said nervously. "Although not as well as you, it seems."

"You will after five years of regular practice," Emrys answered casually. "Come, she's strong enough to hold both of us, especially since you're even skinnier than I am." He eyed the young man up and down critically. "Harvest been bad this year, has it?"

"Not especially," Merlin retorted with a scowl. "It's probably more likely that all the rich palace food and soft beds are making you … fat."

"I am not ..." He stopped mid sentence and burst out laughing. "Oh dear ..."

xoxOxox

The pair of them got numerous double takes as they rode through the town. Identical twins were rare enough in Merlin's world but here, at their age, it was practically unheard of and, unlike real twins who would have grown up with the situation, the two young men both felt exceptionally self conscious at all the pointing and staring they received.

Emrys hadn't bothered to put his jacket back on for the return journey, and so his two Bands were perfectly visible as he steered the horse through the lower town and towards the gatehouse.

"Wow!" Merlin gasped in his ear and Emrys grinned, remembering his reaction to having first seen the impressive castle up close for the first time.

"I know," he agreed. "Sorry we can hang around and let you fully enjoy the sights, but you'll have plenty of time for that later. Where's Morgana's Band?"

"In my pocket."

"Good. We don't want the guards questioning ..."

"Emrys, you're doing it again."

"What?"

"Being an all-knowing, arrogant, prat."

"Hey!"

"You have already explained this to me twice and, considering our relationship, you should know that I'm not actually … stupid."

"You should probably save the insults for a certain blond Prince. I know how much he'd appreciate them."

"Believe me I've more than enough for him plus one … annoying older brother."

"Ahem!" The gatehouse guard had been trying to get their attention for a while but had been momentarily stunned into silence watching the two of them bicker.

"Sorry," said Emrys, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "Annoying younger brother."

"Prat."

"Squirt."

"What?"

"Look, I've now had plenty of time to see your Bands," the guard said with a large sigh. "So, why don't you just go through."

"Thanks," Emrys said with a grin and directed the horse to the stables. Once there, he jumped off his horse athletically and threw a cheeky look at Merlin who glared at him before rather more cautiously dismounting himself. "Here you go, Sam," he continued, handing the reigns to one of the grooms.

"Thanks, Emrys, I hope she ..." The man froze and his mouth dropped open in a very comical fashion. "T-there's two of you."

"This is my brother, Merlin," Emrys replied with a grin.

"But … he looks just like you."

"Honestly, I've never been so insulted in my life," Merlin grumbled, a twinkle in his eye, nonetheless.

"Tell me about it," Emrys responded.

"Hey, guys, come and take a look at this," the man shouted over his shoulder, whilst both Merlin and Emrys raised their eyes to the sky in unison and quickly bolted towards the castle before they could get stared at any more.

"Good job I know the Palace so well," Emrys called out as they ran. "Let's take the very quickest, least used route to the physician's chambers, shall we?"

"At long last you're actually starting to talk sense," Merlin shouted back.

xoxOxox

"Hello? Gaius?" This time, Emrys did knock although he didn't wait for a reply before entering, quite aware that the old man's hearing was not quite as sharp as it could be.

"Ah, there you are, Emyrs, I was wondering … Oh."

"This is Merlin," he said with a grin.

"Well, of course it is." Gaius eyes flicked quickly from one to the other. "How fascinating." He held out a hand and Merlin shook it with a slight shy smile.

"I have a letter here, from my mother?" the younger man said, handing it over.

"Yes, of course. Ah ..."

"He doesn't have his glasses," Emrys supplied with a grin and Gaius glared at him. "What? That's what you said to me when I handed it to you before."

"That was not me," the old man reminded him.

"He's very annoying when he does that, isn't he?"

"Shut up, _Mer_lin."

"Oh no, now I've got two of them," Gaius complained to himself.

"Look, I thought I'd leave you two to get to know each other properly," said Emrys, "and then I'd better get off and complete Arthur's jobs."

"Didn't you want to take Merlin along with you for that?"

"Yes, but I'll do that tomorrow, if you don't mind? Hopefully he'll still have time to help you out too. I'm sorry that I've not been much use to you during the last couple of days."

"You've more important work to do at the moment, I understand that, Emrys. You'd better get on then. I don't suppose we'll see you again today?"

"Oh, I'll try and call in again briefly later on, especially if there's anything that Merlin's going to need to know if he's pretending to be me. You'll help with that too, won't you, Gaius. We've talked quite a bit on the way here but I know I've probably missed loads out."

"Of course."

"You going to be alright, Merlin? Sorry I've been a bit …" He left the sentence hanging.

"I know, I understand. This is weird for all of us."

"Good. Look I know you get annoyed at me repeating things but, that Band, you will remember ..."

"... to make sure I wear it if I'm walking along the corridors on my own," he intoned. "Yes, I know."

"Good, and try to avoid Morgana."

"That might be a bit difficult seeing I don't actually know what she looks like."

"Oh ..." Emrys exchanged a look with Gaius who raised an eyebrow with an amused smile. "Let's just say, if you see a glamorous young lady about this high," he raised a hand to his eye level, "with long black hair and green eyes, and you find your jaw's just hit the floor … it's probably her." Gaius chuckled and Merlin looked a little confused as Emrys gave a sheepish shrug and scurried out of the room. He was suddenly wrestling with a strange feeling of guilt as he thought about what he was getting up to with this world's Morgana during the night.

It almost felt like he was having an affair with his brother's wife.

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time – Chapter Nine: Merlin &amp; Arthur. <strong>Uther gives Arthur and Morgana uncomfortable ultimatums, whilst Merlin meets his destiny.

_**A/N**__ I took a while to get started on this one but once I did I got it all down very quickly. I was nervous about how this world's Merlin would come across and couldn't decide what he would be like until I just put him in front of Emrys and let the pair talk. These sort of revelations are my favourite thing about writing. _

_10/1/12  
><em>


	9. Merlin & Arthur

_**A/N **__Another nice little sexy Mergana chapter for you. A speical treat for the weekend. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Merlin &amp; Arthur<strong>

Emrys entered Morgana's chambers later that evening to find her sitting up in bed and staring off into space, deep in thought.

"Sorry I'm a bit late," he said, automatically stripping of his robe and night shirt, before putting his scarf and Band back on. "I was just completing all of those postponed tasks I mentioned the other night and then I needed to see Gaius again and then I couldn't find Arthur to check whether or not ..."

"... Uther called Arthur and me into an urgent meeting this evening," she interrupted quietly and Emrys found himself instantly on high alert. There was danger in that voice that he was sure most people wouldn't notice. It seemed he needed to be on his very best behaviour yet again tonight.

"What was it about, my lady, if you don't mind me asking?"

She looked up at him, her face pale and he realised that any anger was not likely to be directed at him for a change. In fact, now he looked at her more closely he saw mostly fear. If this had been three years ago at home, he would have assumed something had happened in relation to her magic, and that Uther had said or done something to make her both angry and fearful. But this wasn't home and so it couldn't be about magic.

He moved over to the bed to sit on 'his' side, whilst she shuffled a little closer to him. The covers were nestled around her waist and she was apparently not at all concerned about letting him see her low cut nightdress, or worried about the fact that one strap was partially off her shoulder. Emrys took a deep breath and very gently lifted the strap back to its correct place before gently running his fingers down her cheek. She looked back up again and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She moved forward to kiss him and he responded, aware that the gesture seemed to be more about comfort than it was about sex and rather enjoying the fact.

"Morgana?" He risked calling her by name. It seemed she needed a friend right now, not a Night Servant.

"I hate him." Her voice was still far too quiet and Emrys felt a strange trickle of fear as he heard it. Things might be different in this world, but it had ultimately been Morgana's relationship with Uther that was responsible for the way she had become, no matter how much he had often blamed himself.

"Uther? Why? What did he say? You know you can trust me, Morgana?"

"Yes, and it's about you. Or rather … it's about me and my Night Servants." She sighed. "You were right last night. I think you've already guessed that I'm not holding back because you're not worthy?"

"Yes," he replied. "I know. You've never gone any further than you have with me, have you?"

"Not even that far. Those who have tried to undress me or push me further than I have wanted, have been quickly fired. I'll not have any Night Servant of mine ..." Her voice had started to rise, her commanding tone re-appearing but she stopped suddenly then with a shake of her head, falling back to her brooding.

"I understand," Emrys sympathised. "You need to be in control and I can hardly blame you for that. You want your men stripped and subservient so that you can dictate things." She turned and glared at him. "I'm not criticising, honestly. I know I was difficult at first but I didn't understand the rules and, like you, I also tend to feel uncomfortable when I'm not in control."

"It's different for a man though. Men are always in charge, always take control. How can I be the dominant partner if I'm naked and pinned underneath him, totally at the mercy of his strength and his lust?"

"Hey, it's not about who's dominant – it's suppose to be a mutual thing."

"That only works if we take it in turns. It only really works if he goes first. Then I can control things better."

"Morgana, you're not understanding. It doesn't have to be like that at all."

"I should be able to choose. We all should. Even Gwen, who actually liked Arthur, didn't really have a choice. Even I felt compelled to persuade her to acquiesce in the end, quite aware of how frustrated my brother was. I can't believe that I ultimately sided with him."

"I don't think this is about Gwen, Morgana. You know that she and Arthur are happy together."

"Not for much longer. There was a reason why Arthur was there too. Uther's just realised how long Gwen's been with him. 'Someone's' been telling the King that Arthur and I are hogging the best prospects and then not taking full advantage of the opportunity. He's not convinced that either of us are expecting full services from our Night Servants and he's insisting that we're now too old to get … sentimental or avoid our duty."

"I'm not quite sure I understand."

"Uther wants Arthur to let Gwen go and then ensure that he changes his Night Servants as often as is practical."

"You're joking?" Emrys gasped.

"Not only that, he's apparently now got 'evidence' that I'm still an innocent and has ordered me to be inspected to prove otherwise."

"Oh, but that's just … Morgana … you shouldn't have to go through that."

"So, I think I'm going to have to ..." She shook her head, obviously blinking back tears. "If it has to be anyone then I'd want it to be you, Emrys."

"Morgana ..." he breathed, shocked, but also flattered and excited by the implication.

"You've done things to me that I didn't think I wanted but …"

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean ..."

"But … I enjoyed it. It scared me a bit at first and I tried to be stubborn about things but then I found myself wanting to please you by lowering my nightdress the other night, and a part of me wanted you to touch me where I said you shouldn't. Sometimes I think about it and … I do want to do more, but the thought of me letting anyone do that, even you. It scares me."

"Look, if you're really sure you want to do this, we can easily arrange it so you're still in total control."

"That's just not possible," she said with a weak smile.

"Of course it is but, only if you really want to."

"What I want is irrelevant. Tomorrow I'll be inspected and, if I'm still an innocent, then Uther will be proved right and, like Arthur, I'll be expected to change Night Servants regularly and not be allowed to dictate what happens during my sessions with them.

"That's awful. Really, Morgana, it's just barbaric."

"What? You came here that first night expecting me to force myself on you. I made you do all those things just to please me, even though you didn't really want to."

"I know but ..." He sighed and then gently moved forward to kiss her again, continuing the slow, almost romantic touches she'd employed, before gradually deepening the kiss, exploring with lips and tongue until he felt her starting to relax - her tension and nerves quickly falling away. Knowing that it was something that was strangely comfortable for her, Emrys slid a hand under the sheet and towards her knees and, smiled into the kiss as he felt her hand grab his wrist and help him negotiate under her skirt to find the correct place. Still kissing her he continued this for a little while longer, keeping strictly to her old rules, until he was convinced she was nicely on her way and then gently used his spare hand to cover her legs back up with her skirt. One he had decided that she was decent, he took his other hand away and removed the sheet completely.

"Emrys, what are you …?" she gasped, grabbing at her skirt instinctively, even though she was fully covered.

"Trust me," he said, smiling a little at the look of confusion on her face. Then he untied his neckerchief and handed it to her with another grin.

"What?" she asked. "You want me to tie you up again?"

"Yes, in a moment." He got up briefly, pulled the top covers off the bed completely and then quickly took off his night trousers. Then he lay down on his back next to her, putting his wrists together and raising them over his head, inviting her to tie him to the bedpost again. He watched as he eyes scanned his naked body greedily, licking her lips and felt his own heartbeat suddenly quicken as the full reality of what he was going to suggest dawned on him. "Obviously you're in full control," he said. "I'm here on my back, completely at your mercy."

"But ..."

"All you have to do now is sit on my hips, facing me, drape your skirt over us both and then just … sit down."

"But ..."

"As simple as that. You'd be doing everything. You'll be totally in control. I'm just going to have to lie here and … take it." His voice cracked on the last two words and then, at last, he saw the familiar smirk cross her features as she began to understand. After a pause where they both stared at each other and she bit her lip furiously, she quickly moved, straddling him carelessly at first before leaning down to kiss him passionately. Emrys revelled in the feel of her soft, silk nightdress sliding up against him. No touch of skin yet but, after another long kiss, she sat up again, lifting herself high onto her knees and rearranging her nightdress before slowly, nervously, bending her knees.

Emrys felt his breath coming shorter and harder as he waited for some contact, and then groaned as he felt himself brush against bare skin before Morgana started to move, her nerves slowly changing to concentration as she got her bearings. With a gentle shake of her head, she fished a hand under her skirts and grabbed him quite roughly, causing him to cry out loud. The first touch after so much temptation was wonderful, but he barely had any time to get used to that, when a far more pleasant feeling coursed through him as she guided him to the correct place between her legs, not fully inside her quite yet, but just nicely nestled at her most sensitive point. Then, she removed her hand, settled down a bit further and leaned forward once again to kiss him. As she did so, she slid her hips backwards and they both broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Oh, that's just ..." he groaned, also enjoying the most wonderful view down the front of her nightdress as she leant forwards.

"Yes. It feels … Oh, it feels so good." She started to slide more enthusiastically back and forth, Emrys now delightfully frustrated at being thoroughly rubbed up against his own stomach as well as against her most intimate parts.

"Morgana … please." He didn't want to force the issue, wanted her to feel perfectly comfortable about the situation but he realised that he was now desperate to enter her. This last week had been wonderful, but all it had really done was remind him of just how ready he was to go all the way and he was now, quite honestly, long overdue.

"Yes, you're right … I want it too." Again she sat up, shifting her hips very slightly so he felt just his tip move against her. Then there was a pause and he suddenly felt warmth envelop the head just a little further and again they both gasped. She shifted and wriggled, opening her legs a little and then dropping, sliding over him even further. He froze, looking up at her with wide eyes only to see a small smile forming on her mouth and he grinned back, now quite close to giggling. With another deep breath and a little wriggle she dropped down further still, only to suddenly meet resistance.

For some reason she glared at him.

"Not my fault," he managed to complain through a haze of desire. "But, if they want proof ..."

"Fine!" she snarled and he grinned, pleased that she was now viewing the situation as a challenge. "Are you ready?" Her eyes were twinkling wildly as she sat up a bit, causing him to almost slide all the way out of her. Then, with a very familiar smirk, she dropped back down with her full weight and a yell that was more of a battle cry than anything to do with pain. Emrys, however, yelped loudly and Morgana's cry turned into a laugh of triumph as she knelt back up and dropped down hard onto him a second time.

They froze again, both breathing loudly as the reality of the situation fully dawned on them. He was inside her. Fully inside his beloved Morgana – all of his dreams come true except … she wasn't _his_ Morgana – not really. He closed his eyes, trying to dispel such negative thoughts from his mind and simply enjoy the moment.

"Are you alright?" he gasped eventually.

"Feels … so … good ..." she replied as she slowly started to move again lifting and lowering carefully so that both could fully enjoy the sensations. After a while, she changed positions, leaning forward to kiss his lips and rubbing her sensitive spot against him whilst most of his dramatic sensations eased. Realising she needed this particular stimulation right now, Emrys allowed it for a moment, but was soon desperate for her to return to the previous rhythm and move in a rather more useful direction for him.

"Untie me, please," he gasped, wriggling his wrists.

"Why should I?" she complained, now lost in her own private ecstasy.

"So, I can touch you … please?" He'd almost got one hand free anyway, but she leant forward and held the neckerchief still so he could slide it out completely. "Sit up again," he ordered, quickly realised his mistake when he saw the look of warning on her face. "Please my lady, _please_ let me pleasure you?"

She paused for a moment before nodding firmly and sitting up, now returning to the original pattern of lifting herself up off him and pushing down as he wanted. He took this opportunity to move his free hand under her skirts to help her reach completion as he was now very close to release and quite determined not to leave her behind. It might not have even been necessary because he'd barely touched her before she climaxed, her muscles clamping around him so tightly that he followed instantly, both of them crying out loudly in delight.

Emrys had left his other hand loosely held in it's bonds and, after an ecstatic stretch, Morgana leant forward and untied the neckerchief completely, before lifting off him and collapsing onto her side of the bed with a sigh and a small giggle. Emrys turned onto his side, unashamedly wrapping his arms around her and leaning in for another kiss.

"Ow," she mumbled as they both shifted position slightly.

"Sore?" he asked.

"Hmm."

"Me too."

"Good, I don't see why I should be the only one to suffer."

"Told you it didn't have to be one sided."

"Totally disrespectful," she mumbled as she snuggled up against his shoulder.

This was the most pleasant 'down' that he had experienced so far, but also the most exhausting. Sleep was taking him so quickly that, even though he was desperate to stay awake and gaze into her amazing green eyes and savour what had just happened between them, his eyes were already quickly closing of their own accord.

When he next opened them it was morning.

xoxOxox

The first thing Emrys was aware of was the cold. His feet felt like ice and one side of his body was really cold, whilst the other side felt quite comfortable. A small moan sounded in his ear and the memory of last night suddenly crashed home as he realised that this was the first time he'd woken up with Morgana in his arms. He was lying on his back and she was pressed up against him, an arm draped over his chest, her head buried in his neck and much of her hair covering his neck and upper chest. However, other than that, he was still naked and completely uncovered. They had fallen asleep so quickly, they hadn't even had time to retrieve the sheets. At least Morgana was wearing her nightdress but, even as he thought it, she shuddered a little in her sleep and pulled herself closer to him, seeking out any warmth she could. He tried to grab some magic to move the covers back over them, but couldn't even see where they were, never mind find the energy after last night to attempt such a challenging trick in this world.

Last night.

A huge grin started to spread across his face as he remembered how incredible it felt to be inside her and how amazing she'd looked as she'd sat on him in that beautiful nightdress and made all those wonderful sounds. He turned his head a little more and let his fingers gently trace the curves of her breast exposed by her skimpy nightdress. Then he ducked his head to kiss her forehead and she smiled in her sleep, nuzzling even closer.

"Emrys ..."

The way she said his name sent a delightful shudder down his spine, even as he felt that familiar guilt and disappointment that she was not really calling his name at all and that he had just made love to the 'wrong' Morgana. Which was a weird thing to think really, because he certainly wouldn't want to have been doing that with the Morgana he currently knew from his world.

He gave her another chaste kiss before pulling himself slowly away, teeth now chattering with the cold. Once out of bed, he retrieved the sheets so he could cover Morgana up, before moving to crouch in front the fire and whispering the spell to get it instantly blazing. After waiting a few moments for his energy levels to return after performing magic in this world, Emrys quickly dressed, glanced back at the bed with a sigh of longing before hurrying out down the still quiet corridors; making his way first to the servants quarters to change into his day clothes and then to the physician's chambers where he found both Gaius and Merlin awake and eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Emrys. This is a bit early for you, isn't it?" the old man commented as he entered.

"Wanted to come and see you two first – we've a busy day ahead. How did you sleep, Merlin?"

"Not bad. Nice to have a bed but, as you suspected … the curse ..." He shrugged, his cheeks slightly pink.

"You however, look _very_ nicely rested," Gaius observed lightly and Merlin snorted into his porridge, amused at the implication.

"No comment," Emrys said, keeping his gaze away from both of them and trying very hard not to grin. "May I grab a bowl of that, then I don't need to worry about a trip to the kitchen?"

"Go ahead," Gaius said, and so he ladled a large spoonful in, sat down next to Merlin and started to eat. The old man looked up then and shook his head as the two young men both put the next three spoonfuls into their mouths at exactly the same time. "Weird," he commented.

"Ready?" Emrys asked Merlin.

"Ah, yes. Where are we going?"

"You're about to meet your destiny."

"What?"

"Emrys, behave," Gaius scolded.

"Sorry," he said in a tone which implied that he wasn't and, with cheerful goodbyes to the physician, the two men left the room.

"So?" Merlin asked Emrys as he loped after him.

"Time to meet Prince Arthur."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't get overly excited," he joked. As they reached Arthur's chambers, Emrys suddenly he had an amusing idea and couldn't help but grin.

"What?" Merlin asked, but the older man just put a long finger to his lips before knocking on the Prince's door.

"Come."

Emrys slid Morgana's Band off his left arm and walked into the room, pulling Merlin along with him. Quickly catching onto the idea, the younger man kept his expression equally neutral and both stood quietly waiting to be noticed.

"Ah, there you are … oh … what?"

Emrys was as surprised as Arthur sounded, quickly noting that a rather pale looking Gwen was sitting with the Prince at his table. That hadn't been part of the plan. Why was she still here? They weren't _that_ early.

"I-I don't understand," Gwen stammered.

"Emyrs' twin," Arthur explained calmly. "Very funny, which one is which?"

"Seriously?" Merlin asked.

"So, you're Emrys then? You're certainly cheeky enough."

"I don't look anything like him," Merlin complained.

"Well, that's not strictly true," Emrys disagreed as Gwen came over to look at them more closely.

"No, that's definitely Emrys," she decided pointing to the correct servant.

"At last, someone with brains," Merlin sighed.

"Oh, God, they're both as bad as each other," Arthur complained.

"Oh, just wait until I tell Morgana ..."

"No!" Emrys and Arthur shouted in unison.

"Why not?" Gwen asked, confused by the outburst.

"Ah … we thought perhaps she might enjoy the idea of having two of them a bit too much," Arthur answered casually.

"What!" Merlin shouted. "You're not seriously suggesting … you don't think she'd actually expect us both to …? At the same time?"

"He's not met Morgana yet," Emrys continued calmly whilst Gwen giggled. "Talking of which, should you still be here, Gwen?"

"No, I really am very late. Sorry." She gazed up at Arthur with wide eyes and the pair exchanged something in that look.

"Just … take it easy, will you?" Arthur instructed.

"Of course."

"And you promise me that afterwards …?"

"Yes, I said I would, didn't I?"

"Good." Gwen left and Emyrs gave Arthur a quizzical look and the Prince glared at him. "None of your business."

"Fair enough. Anyway, apologies for the joke, Sire but, may I introduce you to my brother, Merlin."

"It's good to meet you," said Arthur holding out a hand.

"Your highness," Merlin responded respectfully, shaking the Prince's hand firmly, and Emrys couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing." Well, that was certainly different from his introduction to the Prince.

"So, you're going to teach Merlin the ropes this morning?" the Prince asked.

"If that's alright with you, Sire."

"Of course. What about Gaius, can he spare you?" Arthur asked the younger man.

"Yes, Sire. I spent some time with him yesterday and both of us are going to help him a bit during the afternoon before our later duties."

"Are you sure you can cope with that? It's your first full day, Merlin and you must be tired, Emrys?"

"I slept pretty well actually," he replied blandly. "Anyway, I told you, this work load's easy compared to what I used to have."

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Ealdor's a farming village and life's pretty tough there so I'm sure I'll be able to cope. Certainly it was nice to have a bed to sleep in for a change."

"You're kidding? You didn't have a bed at home?"

"No, just a rush mat on a dirt floor."

"Really?" Both Emrys and Merlin nodded sagely.

"Well, if you're sure you're happy with that. Ah, before you go, I need a quick word with Emrys but … I'm not sure how things are between you two and, well, it's a bit ... delicate." Arthur winced.

"This is about Morgana?" Emrys guessed and Arthur nodded. "Can you remember how to get back to the stables?" he asked Merlin.

"Yes, I think so."

"Fine, you go off … _on your own_ … and I'll meet you there." Merlin frowned for a brief moment before a slightest hint of a smile crossed his face and he nodded firmly, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

It was almost as good as telepathy, Emrys thought. Merlin had instantly realised he'd been instructed to wear Morgana's copied Band, just in case he bumped into Gerald, Celia or others of their ilk.

"This is about your meeting last night?" he asked Arthur once Merlin had left.

"Yes, did Morgana tell you about it?"

"Oh, yes," he replied with a humourless laugh. "Was that why Gwen was looking so upset?"

"Partially, but we think we might have a way around it. It's just well … I wanted to ask about … you and Morgana … I mean, if you're not breaking any confidences or anything?"

Emrys grinned as he realised what Arthur was trying to ask. "I don't believe Morgana will have anything to worry about either. Well, apart from the general indignity of being 'inspected', of course."

"Honestly, I have never been so cross with Father in my life," the Prince complained. "How he could even contemplate believing a snake like Gerald over his own ward?"

"Well yes, my thoughts exactly."

"And … ah, might she have had an issue last week?" the Prince asked curiously.

"My, aren't we being noisy today?" Emyrs retorted. Arthur glared at him as he saw the obvious amusement playing on his face.

"You know, I really don't have any idea what she sees in you," he grumbled.

"I tell you what, Arthur?" Emrys continued with a cheeky smile. "I'll answer your question if you tell me why you're not worried about loosing Gwen."

"What? Now you really do go too far."

"Serves you right for prying then, doesn't it? Usual duties today, Sire?"

"Off with you then, and don't let me see you again until after lunch."

"Whatever you say, Sire," Emrys said, retreating with a bow that was really far too low to be genuine and which inevitably caused Arthur to pick up a nearby goblet and throw it at him. Not that he stood a chance now that Emrys had had five long years of dodging practice. The warlock ran out of the room laughing, quickly putting on his own left armband as he scurried down the corridors and towards the stables.

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time – Chapter 10: Merlin &amp; Gaius <strong>Merlin and Gaius help with the research whilst Emrys and Morgana's unusual relationship becomes a little more balanced.

_**A/N** Congratulation to hannahlucyy for being the 100th reviewer. Thank you for all your kind words and support for this one, everyone. This fic will definitely have fifteen chapters and I've only got one more to write now (plus a huge amount of editing, of course) and so updates should remain pretty consistent. Keep an eye on my PP for more up-to-date information._

_13/1/12  
><em>


	10. Merlin & Gaius

**Chapter 10: Merlin & Gaius**

Emrys arrived at the stables to find Merlin already grooming the Prince's horse. He blinked in surprise at the initiative before quickly starting on a couple of other tasks, whilst the younger man promptly placed the brush down and took off his left armband with a sheepish grin.

"I've already had a couple of people say, 'Hello, Emrys,' as I walked here," Merlin commented as he put the Band in his pocket. "It's really is very strange."

"I know, I still haven't really got used to it either."

"What did you mean yesterday when you said it was one of our 'other' names?"

"Just something to do with our destiny, which I probably shouldn't be telling you about." Emrys shook his head. "Not that I think it's going to matter much, as it seems your life is already very different to mine five years ago, and will probably continue to go off in a completely different direction."

"Oh? Because of the magic?"

"Yes, or rather the lack of it here. Just about all of the problems I've encountered in my world are due to magic being used or abused there and Uther's reaction to it."

"What do you think the King will do when it comes back here?"

"I'm not sure. I still can't see how he'll consider it a problem in the same way as he does in my Camelot." Emrys sighed. "Sometimes, I see what's happened here and wonder if it wasn't a good thing."

"Why are you so determined to bring it back then?"

"Well, because of the curse mainly, but also something Dragoon said about this problem overlapping into our world."

"Wouldn't having limited magic make everything there easier for you too?" Merlin asked.

"No, not now, I think we need it." He sighed again. "Certainly _I_ need it, and I miss it desperately."

"But, you do have magic, even here, so how can you miss it?"

"No, I don't really. Not like I do at home," Emrys replied and Merlin shook his head, obviously not understanding. "You'll know what I mean soon enough. When you feel the full power of the world's magic flowing through your veins, then you'll see why I cannot truly feel alive without it. When that happens you'll soon start to wonder how you ever survived before."

"I'm still don't really understand," Merlin admitted with a sigh. "Although I can see that you're right about having to do something about it. As you said ... the curse, if nothing else."

"Yes, and it does seem to be the case that one can't be solved without the other." There was a long silence. "Come, let me show you what else needs to be done here and then we'll go back up to Gaius' and I'll see how much magic you are able to access already."

xoxOxox

The two young men returned to the physician's chambers to find Gaius treating a patient. With a brief nod of acknowledgement, the pair walked into Merlin's room, where Emrys grabbed a couple of books off the nearest pile and handed one to the younger man.

"Here," he said, "This is the book that I was given when I first arrived here. It'll probably keep you going for quite a few years and, luckily, you have even more knowledge at your finger tips than I ever had." He waved his hand around the room, indicating the other piles of books currently cluttering up the place. "Which, I suppose, is only fair, seeing you've got some serious catching up to do."

"But I won't be able to attempt any of these spells now, will I?" Merlin asked, flicking greedily through the pages.

"Probably not, but you should start studying them, memorise the spells and practice how to pronounce them. You'll have Gaius to help you too, of course. He also has magic so … he'll be able to guide you a little, even though he doesn't have anywhere near your power."

"He doesn't?"

"No, but there are others out there who do, and it won't take them long to realise that the magic is back and start to get clever ideas."

"You're confident you can return the magic, then?" Merlin asked.

"I can't go home until I do and I'm assuming that I will succeed because the old man was from my future and he seemed to think I could which means, I suppose, that he knew that he already did." Emrys shook his head as he said it, briefly confused by the paradox.

"It's all very strange," Merlin agreed. "Both you being here and the thought that we're each being helped by someone who knows something about our future."

"Well, as I said, I'm not sure that I have much advice to give you on that score," Emrys continued. "The longer I'm here for, the more I realise that you're on a very different path to me."

"You say you want to fix this and go back but yet, whenever you talk about home, you always sound so sad," Merlin commented wisely. Emrys supposed it was inevitable that he wouldn't be able to hide much from a younger version of himself.

"I just hope you don't have to go through some of the things I had to, that's all," he replied with a sigh. "Look, we should really do some research but, before that, let's see if you can consciously move something with magic. You said you think you've done that before?"

"Yes, but, as you said, never consciously."

"Well, it was the first thing I was able to do too so, let's try it." He moved a little closer. "Right, you need to reach for the magic - the power. It's inside you but, it's also all around you too. Here, in this world it's distant – faint and so you have to really hunt for it."

"How can I hunt for it if I don't know what it is?"

"Ah, let's see?" Emrys pondered. "Concentrate on me now. Come closer, really focus on what I'm doing and see if you can sense anything when I move this book."

He focused, dragged and pulled at the small thread of magic and then pushed. The book slid forward lazily and Emrys sighed in frustration. If he'd put that much effort into it at home, the book would have slammed against the stone wall and probably broken into several pieces in the process.

"Ooh," Merlin said, blinking wildly.

"Did you feel something?" Emrys asked excitedly.

"Yes, a hum … and a tingle."

"Good. It's there all the time, but probably 'quieter' than you felt just then."

"Ah, I think I understand. I suppose I do recognise it now you say that. It's almost as if there's been a fly buzzing in the corner of the room all this time, something that I'm aware of but have just ignored as unimportant."

Emrys nodded, interested to hear Merlin's description of his magic. "So, try to consciously find that 'fly'," he suggested. "Close your eyes, concentrate and ..."

"It's over there ..." Merlin said, pointing blindly but confidently to one side of the room.

"What do you mean, there?" Emrys asked, looking over at the wall with a frown.

"That's the direction of the buzz."

"Really?" Emrys focused and tried to understand what Merlin was sensing but, as usual, he could feel the magic within him and all around him, even though it was faint here. Confused by the comment, but not wanting Merlin to loose the focus, he decided to simply play along for now. "Fine so, latch onto the buzz, try to pull it towards you and then, look at the quill on the table and try to move it."

Very slowly, Merlin cracked his eyes open and focused on the table, frowning as he concentrated. Emrys saw it clearly, a flash of gold in the boy's blue eyes before the pen suddenly shuddered and flew quite wildly across the room, at exactly the same time as Gaius walked through the door.

"What? What was that?" the old man asked, ducking surprisingly quickly.

"I did it!" Merlin gasped. "I felt it. I willed it to move and … it did."

"Good," Emrys said with a grin, "Now you just need to practise some more and study that book I gave you."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, it's essential. Merlin needs to learn how to use magic. He needs to be able to control this small amount now, otherwise he could end up being quite dangerous when I bring it all back." Emrys gave another big sigh and opened the nearest book. "Talking of which, let's get studying, I need to find out exactly what's happened here so I can work out how to fix it. Grab a book you two and look for anything which might explain why the magic has been ..." He fought for an appropriate word. "Strangled."

"And why it's coming from only one direction," Merlin said, glancing over at the wall again.

Emrys looked up sharply. "You're right – that doesn't make any sense. It should be everywhere." He too looked at the wall. "Over there, you said?"

"Yes."

"What?" Gaius asked with a frown. "What's over there?"

"Merlin can sense your world's magic now, but he said it's ... south-west, whereas to me it's just ... everywhere – always has been. So, what's in that direction? The White Mountains …?"

"The Isle of the blessed?" Gaius suggested. "That used to be an important magical place; that and the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

"That's it!" Emrys shouted, standing up so quickly that he knocked his chair over. "The Crystal Cave."

"I hardly think so," Gaius disagreed.

"What? What's the Crystal Cave?" Merlin asked.

"Just a legend, a story," said the old man. "There is no evidence that it ever existed."

"No, you're wrong. It does exist and I've been there," Emrys announced.

"But that's … impossible, such tales are from two hundred years ago during the time of ..."

"... Taliesin. I know. I've been there and met him and … saw visions of the future." Emrys shuddered despite himself. "Trust me, it's definitely the cave. Didn't I say that I knew the answer but couldn't latch onto it? I _know_ it's the solution. I can feel it."

"And, the old you - this Dragoon as you call him - said that _you_ could fix the problem and that I wouldn't be able to," Merlin joined in enthusiastically.

"... because I have the 'resources' – the knowledge." Emrys finished.

"So, let me get this straight," Gaius asked. "Merlin has sensed that there is a little bit of magic coming from the direction of the Crystal Cave. What does that actually mean in terms of the Purge?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm obviously going to have to go and visit it and find out for myself." Emrys replied. "Merlin, I need to make sure you're fully versed in all of Arthur's tasks for tomorrow – as you're going to have to pretend to be me for the whole day, and make sure that I'm not missed."

"Alright so …?" the young man asked nervously.

"Let's go down to the armoury and then back to the stables." He sighed. "I hope you're feeling focused, Squirt, because you've got an awful lot to learn in a very short space of time." He grinned broadly as Merlin glared at him for the insult.

xoxOxox

Emrys had to admit that he felt exhausted after his afternoon with Merlin; both teaching the young man everything he needed to do to cover his work, and also attempting to fill in him in all the interactions that he'd had with the people he'd met since he'd been here, so that Merlin would be able to play this subtly different role in his absence.

Now he felt he was getting closer to solving Dragoon's task, the reality of his situation here in Camelot was beginning to dawn on him. Already those around him were assuming that he was to be a permanent fixture in Camelot and it was currently he, rather than Merlin, that had a legitimate reason to be wearing Arthur and Morgana's Bands. That was a problem, and one that Emrys really hadn't thought much about during his first days here, but then he supposed he'd been rather too shocked to be thinking straight about anything back then. Now, however, he had a responsibility to not only bring magic back to this world, but to ensure that Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana were able to continue their lives and destinies once he had gone.

Much of that was probably out of his control. From now on, Merlin's life here was likely to depend on how Uther reacted when he begun to realise that magic had returned and whether or not the King would try to ban it. Then of course, there was Morgana and how she and Uther dealt with the various issues that were going to come their way in the next few years. Her prophetic nightmares would probably start happening fairly soon for a start, and then there was the issue of her true relationship with Uther and whether that revelation would cause the same issues here as it had in his world.

At least he was fairly confident that Merlin's connection with Arthur was on the right track, even though the pair seemed to have skipped the 'hate at first sight' part of their relationship. Morgana was more of a worry though as, by not telling her about his 'twin', Emrys was also delaying telling her that he'd be leaving soon and he had really, really hoped not to give her any reasons to feel hurt or betrayed in this world as she had in his.

He had to admit that he was still very nervous about what would happen if she met Merlin tomorrow. Not that one was supposed to interact much with a Night Servant during the day but, all the same, Emrys felt both awkward and guilty about keeping this secret from Morgana as well as uncertain about how Merlin would cope with her advances if she bumped into him. More than anything he worried about the pair's future relationship and wondered if there was anything at all he could do during his remaining time here to help them avoid the same heartbreak as he and Morgana had experienced in his world.

But, for now, Merlin was back with Gaius for the evening, and Emrys was about to attend this world's Morgana. As usual he changed into his Night Clothes in the small room in the servants' quarters that he'd been allocated when he'd arrived, before leaving to see Morgana. Not that he'd ever used the room as a bedroom, but he did now keep his few meagre possessions here, including the herb bag he had arrived with and one new satchel which contained a couple of the more interesting books that he had decided to try to take back home with him.

"Good evening, my lady," he said respectfully as he entered Morgana's chambers.

"Emrys," she breathed, and he looked up sharply, surprised by the way she'd said his name, and blinked as she walked quickly towards him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss. A wonderful shudder ran through his body at her enthusiasm and the way she was kissing him, and he responded wholeheartedly holding her even closer.

"How are you?" he asked pointedly. She pulled a face.

"Fine … now."

"It went … alright?"

"Yes. There will be no more need for any more testing and, as I've only had you for a week, there's no reason for them to insist I employ anyone else quite yet."

Emrys frowned, a part of him still not quite understanding how this world worked, whilst another part felt guilty about the fact that he would be leaving very soon and just how Morgana would react to that.

"Morgana … I really need to tell you. In a few days I may have to ..." She kissed him again then, her hands quickly untying his robe.

"No more talking, Emrys. I really enjoyed last night and … I want to do it again, don't you?"

"Yes ... " he breathed, helping her to pull off his robe and shirt and then automatically starting to rummage for the Band to put back on his arm as usual.

"Never mind that," she said, throwing his neckerchief carelessly to one side too. "Bed. Now!"

"Yes, my lady," he answered with a grin. He moved to the bed, quickly stripping off his trousers and the upper covers before laying down as he had last night. "Do you not want to tie me up?" One part of him was horrified at just how casually he had asked that question.

"No, I trust you," she said and, with practically no hesitation, quickly mounted the bed and then straddled him, adjusted her skirts and quickly rubbing herself up against him.

"Morgana ..." He was stunned at how quickly things were moving and just how much pleasure he was getting already. It seemed the curse was indeed trying to force them to full services. Their earlier sessions seemed to take ages to get any real pleasure but, right now, Emrys realised he was already close and was now desperate to be inside her again.

"Yes," she said, as if agreeing with his silent wish. She sat up, quickly readjusted herself and then, very quickly lowered herself down onto him with a low cry. He gasped at the wonderful sensation and then, to his shock and delight, Morgana slid both straps off her shoulders and lowered the bodice of her nightdress down to her waist before continuing to ride him enthusiastically.

Seeing that she had been happy for him to keep his hands free, Emrys took full advantage of the situation, at long last being able to touch and caress her properly, confident that he now had her full permission. "Thank you," was all he could gasp as he enjoyed the view and the wonderful sensations as his hands happily explored the naked parts of her body.

"Feels so good ..." she agreed, picking up speed, and his hands quickly moved down to her covered hips, encouraging her to move even faster and harder as both quickly approached release.

Somehow it managed to feel even better than last night and, this time, Emrys didn't allow her to move off him straight away once they'd finished, instead sitting up quickly in order to hold her tightly against him and kiss her passionately, before wrapping his legs around her and rolling them both onto their sides.

She kissed him even more deeply then, whilst both were still hot and gasping for air- gradually coming down from their greatest high yet.

"I'm glad you persuaded me to do this," she mumbled, sounding quite close to sleep as she snuggled against his shoulder.

"Mmm," he responded, lifting himself up just enough to grab the sheets to cover them back up. She untangled herself from him a little then, rolling onto her back with a sigh, her hands touching the bodice of her nightdress which was currently rolled up just below her breasts and Emrys paused at the rare sight of her topless, waiting for her to dress herself before he covered them both up with the sheet. She saw him gazing at her and smirked, her fingers caressing the top of the material before, very slowly rolling it a little lower not higher, just below her belly button and then wriggling in a deliberately seductive manner, allowing him to enjoy the sight of a new piece of bare flesh.

He grinned broadly as he realised she had no intention of covering herself, before moving quickly to gently kiss her breasts, pulling the sheet over his head at the same time. He felt her laugh and then giggle as he gently licked and tickled her with his head still under the sheet. One of her hands moved to rest on the top of his head, first stroking his hair and then gently pushing him to one side, encouraging him to suckle at her left breast.

Emrys gave a contented sigh as he did so, wriggling himself into an even more comfortable position, his head now nicely cushioned, with one hand gently holding a handful of her long dark hair and the other rested very low on her now bare stomach. He both heard and felt Morgana's answering sigh before her hand stilled on his head, her fingers still threaded through his hair, and the couple quickly fell into a deep and highly sated sleep.

xoxOxox

Emrys woke to find they'd swapped positions during the night, Morgana now snuggled against his shoulder, with his arms wrapped possessively around her. He shifted a little as he realised his arm was going numb from her having slept on it and knowing that he now needed to get up. He had an important task to complete today, as quickly as possible, whilst Merlin would take his place here for the rest of the day.

"Don't go yet ..." Morgana moved both her arms around his waist as he made to move and he found he had no energy to resist, falling back onto the bed with a sigh.

"I really do have to."

"There's no rush. I told Gwen to have a lie in – I've been working her too hard."

"I'm sure you haven't."

"No, Arthur has several Day Servants and yet I've only ever had Gwen since she started working for me at twelve." Morgana's hands started to wander and Emrys gasped as she started to caress him, his body starting to show an interest in her attention already, despite this world's long recovery time that she'd teased him about a few mornings ago.

"I really do have things to do ..."

"Anyway, I short-listed a couple of possible young ladies yesterday," Morgana continued as if he hadn't spoken, "and will be choosing one or two more today."

"Oh, right ..." Emrys frowned, trying to work out what why Morgana seemed quite so different in the last couple of days. Was that simply due to the change in the intensity of their night time arrangements, or was it something to do with Uther and his meeting with her and Arthur? "Are you sure everything's alright? You, Arthur and Gwen? Uther's not giving you any more problems is he?"

"I don't think so. He does want to see us again today, but I'm not especially worried about that. Not for myself or Gwen. Not any more."

"Oh right … good."

"So, you'll stay a bit longer?"

"Sorry, Morgana, I really can't. I've got some extra chores to do for Gaius today and, well … I'm sorry." She sighed as he pulled himself reluctantly out of her embrace and started to get dressed. She sat up then, watching him greedily and deliberately dropping the sheet back down, exposing herself to him as he dressed. "You're not making this easy for me, you know?" he complained.

"I could order you to stay," she suggested.

"Morgana," he complained. "You know that I'm now your very willing Night Servant, however, it is actually day time and I really do need to get started with Arthur's chores."

"Yes, I suppose," she replied with a false pout. "Work hard today, Emrys because I want you here early tonight. Straight after dinner, in fact, because I honestly don't think I'll be able to wait any longer." She sat up a little straighter, pulling her shoulders back slightly as she did so. Emrys made the mistake of looking back over at her and his eyes widened at the very tempting sight. "Come and kiss me goodbye then," she teased and he came over without hesitation, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her into a rough embrace, as she grabbed his nearest hand and moved it quite deliberately to cup a breast. He groaned, giving her a gentle kiss and then reluctantly pulling himself away before making his way hurriedly out of her chambers.

"As early as you possibly can ..." she called out after him as he ran quickly to the servant's quarters to change back into his day clothes, before sprinting back up the stairs towards Gaius' chambers.

xoxOxox

"Are you ready?" he called out to Merlin as he entered the Physician's room. The young man nodded as he hastily put a final spoon of porridge into his mouth and then quickly stood up to grab his bag. "Any more questions about today? Anything else you need to know?"

"I don't think so," he replied. "I attend Arthur now, posing as you, and get my instruction for the day. As you're not going to be here and I'm seen wearing both Bands, everyone should assume I'm you. It's just Gwen I need to be careful around, as she seemed to be able to tell us apart."

"Yes, but I think that was only because we were standing next to each other. On our own I'm guessing that it's harder for others to tell the difference." Emrys turned briefly thougful. "What else did I learn since last night ..? Oh, just that Morgana's decided to employ an extra Day Servant or two to ease Gwen's work load and that she and Arthur are being called into another meeting with Uther later - although she didn't seem to worried about that."

"No, I think there's little Uther can do to insist they change Night Servants now," Gaius agreed with a broad smile. "I'm glad you all managed to get that sorted."

"For now," Emrys said with a weak smile, "but then, I'll be leaving in the next day or two." He gave a large sigh.

"I thought you couldn't wait to get back home?" the old man asked, a curious sparkle in his eye.

"Yes, of course," Emrys responded rather distractedly. "Never mind. You get off first, Merlin and I'll then sneak out in the opposite direction."

"Don't forget to wear your Band when you're on your own," Merlin teased.

"Yes, thank you, Squirt, I haven't forgotten."

"Prat!"

"Boys, please," Gaius scolded gently.

So, with Merlin off to attend Arthur, and Gwen now hopefully with Morgana, Emrys headed to the stables to borrow a horse and make his way to The Valley of the Fallen Kings as quickly as possible to find out exactly what it was that Merlin had sensed there, how the place was connected to Uther's Purge, and what he could possibly do to bring magic back to Camelot.

XoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time – Chapter Eleven: Merlin &amp; Morgana. <strong>Whilst Emrys is away, Merlin tries to convince everyone that he is his twin. But, will they all be fooled?

_**A/N **__Quite a few comments in the reviews mentioning getting confused over Merlin/Emrys but usually said with a ;) or a LOL so I hope that means that you're not actually lost/confused by anything here and simply enjoying the bizarre situation. Do let me know if you have any questions.  
><em>

_A brilliant Mergana video by **colinwheel** just appeared on my Tumblr dash this morning and so, I'm posting a link to it on my PP so I can share it with you guys. It's another 'Rolling In The Deep' which is, of course, perfect for the pairing, but this one's animated!_

_17/1/12  
><em>


	11. Merlin & Morgana

_**A/N**: This chapter is from Merlin's point of view, not Emrys'. Oh, you know what I mean! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Merlin &amp; Morgana<strong>

Merlin left Gaius chambers, adjusting Morgana's Band on his arm as he went. He was now playing the part of Emrys, needing to fool Arthur into believing he was the older man, even though the Prince knew that there were two of them. Still, Merlin had spent enough time in his 'brother's' company over the last couple of days to have picked up a few things that should help him to play the part. The confident way the older man walked, the sense that he felt comfortable in his own body and had experienced far more than anyone his age should ever have had to.

Yes, he'd felt a little annoyed by Emrys' attitude initially, but it hadn't taken long for Merlin to see the haunted look in the older man's eyes, the strange confusion whenever Morgana was mentioned – a sort of grief, Merlin thought. Had she died in his world, perhaps? He felt quite certain that Emrys _had_ lost people he loved; he recognised that look of grief well enough, even with his lack of years and experience.

So, Merlin worked hard to adopt the same stride, his head held high. Emrys had huge amounts of magical power that he had to hide on a daily basis. He had to act like an ordinary peasant from the middle of nowhere but ... he wasn't, and it showed. That arrogance that had so annoyed Merlin when they'd first met, was in truth that inner confidence and power showing through despite his best efforts and so, the young man kept all of his in the forefront of his mind as he knocked on Arthur's door.

"Ah, Emyrs. How are you this morning?"

"Very well, Sire."

"Are you sure?" the Prince asked, looking at him closely. "You look a little pale."

"Well, you know … a bit tired?" He gave a shrug and a slightly smug grin. A hint that perhaps his night time duties might be to blame. _Lucky so and so, Emrys. _

"Huh," Arthur grunted, obviously embarrassed enough not to push things further and hopefully keep his mind away from the possibility that this might be the wrong twin in front of him.

"Usual duties today, Sire?" Merlin asked.

"Ah, the usual morning stable work, yes," Arthur said, "but the afternoon may be a little different. I've a meeting to attend with King Uther this afternoon."

"Yes, Morgana said," he replied quickly, feeling pleased to be able to confidently establish the idea that he really was Emrys.

"Well, it looks like neither of you have to worry about that now, but Morgana and I want both you and Guinevere to attend with us all the same."

"You do?" _That wasn't part of the plan, surely._

"I wouldn't worry, Morgana and I are both quite determined to keep you two on."

"That's good then ...?"

"Indeed. So, off you go to attend to your usual morning duties, and then you can come and report to me here again after lunch."

"Of course, Sire," Merlin said with a low bow. He left the room and gave a huge sigh, pleased to have got over that first hurdle.

xoxOxox

Those in the stables knew there were two of them too, but all most people would notice was the fact that he was now wearing two Bands when he usually only ever was seen to be wearing one in Emrys' company. Such a small and simple way to ensure that no-one would be likely to mistake him for the wrong brother.

"Oh, hello, Emrys," said Sam as he walked past. "On your own this morning?"

"Ah yes, Gaius needed Merlin to work for him today. Now the worst of the sickness is over, the physician needs all his herb supplies replenished." Which was also the excuse Emrys would have used if anyone had questioned why he was leaving Camelot so early in the morning.

"Right ..." said the groom, obviously not at all interested in the news. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you. Morgana ..." He grinned very suggestively and Merlin took a deep breath.

"That's the_ Lady _Morgana to you," he retorted, inwardly groaning as he saw a second groom approaching with wide eyes, obviously also keen to join in the conversation.

"You are so lucky though. I mean, she's gorgeous. Really … well, you know. And you get to see her in her nightdress and perhaps … in even less? Care to tell us more?"

"Sam, I'm sure you're aware of the rules here. I'm the lady Morgana's Night Servant and there are certain things that are just not talked about."

"Oh but, come on. We've been hearing all sorts of things lately, such as the fact that she's not as much of a predator as she likes to make out. That she dismisses her servants saying that they've not earned the right to full services when, the rumour is, that she's still an innocent."

Merlin tried not to react to the comment, but he had to admit that he was surprised by it. Certainly he'd got the impression that all of the nobility got certain 'lessons' once they turned fifteen and were then quickly were encouraged to employ anyone they wished to spend the night with. He found it hard to imagine how he could be with a beautiful girl at night, with the curse in full effect, and not want to go all the way.

"I'm afraid I have no comment," he replied carefully.

"Oh, but I'm hearing there's more to the story," said the other man. "I hear that some of her previous Night Servants have blabbed that she did not insist on full services with them and that this has now got back to Uther. Some have even said the same about Arthur as he's had the same Night Servant for over four years now and some suspect they're just friends."

"Just friends? Have you not seen Gwen?" said Sam with a smirk. "How could the Prince not … I mean … I certainly would."

"Take care, Sam," Merlin warned, now genuinely cross by the direction this conversation was going. "Please remember that I am also Prince Arthur's squire, a good friend of Gwen's and that she is the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Fair enough but, the latest gossip is now that Uther asked to have Morgana tested – to prove that she's not an innocent – to prove that she's at least trying."

"So?" Merlin asked in a bored tone trying not to show his surprise at this comment.

"Well, we're not likely to find out the result of that, are we? That's why we're asking you."

"I don't believe this," Merlin complained. "None of this is any of your business."

"But, we thought. Well, as it's you ..."

"As it's me, what? What are you trying to imply?"

"Nothing, mate. Nothing at all," Sam stuttered.

What? Did they think because they knew him, Emrys would automatically blab all his night time secrets to them or, were they implying that someone like him couldn't possibly appeal to someone like Morgana and that there must be some sort of deal going on as a result? Seeing that he didn't know the answer to their question anyway, Merlin just shook his head and carried on working, trying to think of anything that Emrys had said that might answer their questions even though, as he'd rightly stated, it really was nobody's business – not even his.

xoxOxox

His morning duties concluded, Merlin made his way back to Gaius' chambers to find the old man treating a patient.

"Oh, excuse me," he said as he realised the situation. "Is it alright for me to come in?"

"Of course ah … Merlin," said Gaius, hesitating slightly whilst he tried to decide which one of them had just walked into his room. "Just a cut hand." Gaius' patient looked up at him then and Merlin froze, his mouth suddenly dry and his heart pounding in his chest.

There in front of him was a pretty young girl with pale skin and dark hair, her brown eyes wide and moist, a hint of tears on a slightly dirty face. As she looked back at him her eyes widened too and Merlin was surprised to see her cheeks turn slightly pink - his heart starting to beat even faster as he felt his own face colour in response.

His attention was pulled back to the real world by Gaius clearing his throat and Merlin turned his gaze away from the girl to find his mentor staring at him pointedly with a highly amused expression on his face.

"This is Freya," the old man said. "Freya, my apprentice, Merlin."

"What happened to your hand?" the young man asked in a concerned voice sitting down next to her and practically pushing Gaius out of the way in the process.

"It was very silly," she said, her voice so soft and musical that it had Merlin almost reeling. "I cut it with a knife whilst slicing vegetables. Nothing I haven't done numerous times before but ..." She shrugged. "I suppose I should have been paying more attention."

"But, you're alright now?" Merlin asked leaning forward a little. "Gaius knows all the best pain killing plants and herbs."

"It feels much more comfortable, yes," she said, raising the bandaged hand to show him. "So, you're his apprentice? You know all about medicine too?"

"Well, I've only just started and am also helping with my brother's work, but I would be fortunate to learn even a fraction of what Gaius can teach me."

"And don't you forget it," the old man called out from his work table, the amusement still very obvious in his voice.

Merlin would have loved to have been more casual in front of both of them but, it was currently impossible for him to do anything but gaze at her like a love-sick puppy. Freya was so pretty with the most wonderful smile, he'd been subjected to the full force of Camelot's curse for the last two nights and he honestly could think of nothing other than how much he wanted to kiss her, hold her and ... anything else she might let him to do. He coloured again as he thought this and it seemed she noticed, her eyes widening slightly as she tipped her head and studied him just as intensely.

"I do have a few jobs for you to do, Merlin," Gaius said then.

"Of course, ah … do you mean now?"

"Yes, _right_ now, and I don't think we should keep Freya here any longer, do you? I'm sure the cook is keen to see her back in the kitchen."

"Should she be returning to work with her hand like that?" Merlin asked and felt his face burn as she gave him the most beautiful smile for his concern.

"As long as she keeps it dry she'll be fine. If it starts to hurt again before bedtime, Freya, feel free to come back and get another dose of the pain killing potion I just gave you."

"Of course, Gaius," she said as she stood up, her eyes never once leaving Merlin's and he automatically copied, still struggling to take his eyes off of her.

"On second thoughts," the old man continued, still watching the pair closely. "Perhaps I should have my apprentice bring a bottle over to you tonight? Just in case?"

"Gaius ..." Merlin hissed.

"I think that would be a very good idea," Freya said quickly moving a step closer to him and biting her lip. "I'm in the servant's quarters, room ten on the first floor?" She gently reached out and took his hand with her good one, and Merlin gasped as he felt his whole body jolt at her gentle touch. "If it's not too much trouble, of course?"

"N-no trouble at all ..." he breathed, unable to resist squeezing back, his thumb gently rubbing the back of her hand.

"Good. After all of this, I do believe I've feeling rather … tense and would certainly appreciate some company this evening." She smiled at him shyly. "Thank you, Gaius."

"You're most welcome, my dear."

"I'll see you later then, Merlin?" she called out as she left.

"Ah, yes. Bye, Freya ..." he managed to get out. He turned back to Gaius biting his lip. "When she said … tense … you don't suppose she meant …?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," said Gaius with a soft laugh. "I think that's _exactly_ what she meant."

"But, this whole … situation with Emrys and Morgana and …?"

"It's true that you do need to be very careful when you go down there tonight," Gaius said seriously. "Whilst walking along the corridors you'll need to display your Band but, equally, you don't want Freya to see you wearing it or let anyone who knows you see you in the company of someone other than Morgana."

"But ...?" Merlin may well have grown up in this world, but he was still new to Camelot and this was all happening rather too fast for him to get his head around.

"You and Emrys have been getting quite fluent with those Bands these last couple of days though, so I'm sure you'll cope," the old man continued.

"I can't believe you're actually encouraging me in this."

"Why wouldn't I? This is Camelot and you must be feeling the curse by now … well, I'd say you definitely are the way you were drooling over Freya just now."

"Well, I wouldn't say drooling," he replied with a wince. "It's just that, ah … well ..."

"And it's really most unfair on you that you have to walk around pretending that your Morgana's when you're not actually getting any of the benefit."

"Well, I was thinking much the same this morning but ..." Merlin suddenly remembered the earlier conversation in the stables. "By the way, there a lot of gossip going around about Emrys and the lady Morgana at the moment."

"That doesn't surprise me. You remember him telling you about Lord Gerald?"

"Oh, that. Yes, unfortunately."

"Yes, well, it's Gerald who has been trying everything to persuade Uther to make Morgana give up her Night Servant and has also been causing trouble for Arthur and Gwen too."

"I see. Well, apparently, Uther's calling all four of us in for a meeting this afternoon, which is worrying me slightly."

"Well, you'll just need to keep playing your role as best you can," Gaius continued calmly. "Now, is there any chance you can keep your mind off a certain kitchen girl for long enough to get those bottles prepared for me before your afternoon duties start?"

"Yes, of course."

xoxOxox

Merlin headed towards the Royal chambers to see Arthur before the meeting with Uther, now wearing his two Bands and with his head full of thoughts of Freya, when he rounded the corner and found himself face to face with another stunning beauty. This lady was quite tall, with pale skin, long dark hair styled in waves, a beautifully fitted dress and amazing green eyes that had him rooted to the spot. Merlin found himself even more stunned than he'd been when facing the more muted beauty of Freya earlier and, it was only then that he recalled Emrys' description of the Lady Morgana and realised that his mouth had indeed dropped open upon seeing her.

"Hello," she breathed as she approached, and the way she was gazing at him left suddenly Merlin in no doubt about what she and Emyrs had been up to. He retreated a step until he found his back up against the stone wall and then gasped as he felt her warm, lithe body press up against him and her hand grab the Band on his left arm. "I just wanted to say how much I enjoyed last night, Emrys," she said and, suddenly, her lips were claiming his and her other hand was between his legs, fondling confidently. Merlin froze for a moment, one part of his brain trying to make sense of what was happening, whilst the other part attempted to remind him that he had to pretend to be Emrys. With a silent apology to the older man he tried to act the part and started to kiss her back.

The sensations he was feeling now were incredible, this kiss was wonderful and, as for what her hand was doing, well, if she didn't stop fairly soon, he was quite certain that he was going to embarrass himself.

"Morgana, it's still daylight, put him down, will you?" Arthur's firm voice had them move slightly apart, but not before Merlin saw the look of total confusion on her beautiful face. She glared at him suspiciously and he swallowed hard as her eyes moved to his Band, her hand quite aggressively lifting up his arm with a frown. Then her gaze returned to his face, staring hard, studying him and Merlin swallowed nervously as he realised that Morgana was now not at all certain that it was Emrys standing in front of her after all.

"What's up with you two? Hurry up or we're going to be late," Arthur called out and Merlin flashed Morgana a weak grin and quickly wriggled out from her loose embrace, scurrying after Arthur and keeping close to the Prince whilst trying to think of lots of boring things to help him relax. Still it was late afternoon now and most people here would be starting to feel the curse kicking in, even if they hadn't just been severely ravished up against a stone wall. He groaned again at the memory as well as wrestling with the thought that Emrys had done considerably more than that with such an incredible beauty. And he wasn't really his brother either, he was … him.

Was it possible to be jealous of yourself?

The next thing he was aware of was a soft touch on his hand and he looked down to see Gwen walking alongside him, giving him a shy smile as she gently took his hand. Merlin frowned as he looked at her more closely and saw the worry on her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding her hand more firmly.

"Yes, this is all a bit ..." She shrugged. "I'll be glad when the meeting is over."

As they entered the council chambers, Gwen pulled Merlin gently to one side of the room as Arthur and Morgana walked forwards towards the King, his ward flashing a couple more suspicious looks in Merlin's direction as she passed by.

"What's up with you and Morgana?" Gwen asked.

"Ah ..."

"Right then so, let's get this business sorted once and for all," Uther started, before glaring at the two servants at the side of the hall. "I was hoping to talk to you two alone."

"We believe that it is important for our servants to be here to witness this meeting," said Arthur firmly.

"Oh?"

"We wish to keep them both on," Morgana said, "and strongly believe that this is the best arrangement for us and for Camelot."

"I'm afraid that I disagree. There is one reason and one reason only why the custom of Night Servants is necessary for the nobility nowadays. It is only right and proper that you should keep the same servant near you for a while – especially you, Arthur. I understand that, but even I hadn't realised just how long you have had this one attendant. Four years? I'm sorry but that it far too long and I now must insist that you move on. Find someone else for a few months and then try another. It his high time you take your responsibilities more seriously. Camelot needs an heir and you need to do everything in your power to ensure that you are successful. You must now put this girl aside and find someone more … fertile."

Merlin gasped in shock at the crude comment, quickly moving his hand back to hold Gwen's again and he felt her gently squeeze his back in gratitude.

"I'm sorry, Father, but there is no need for me to find another Night Servant," Arthur stated firmly.

"How can you say such a thing?"

"Quite easily. It has just been confirmed. Guinevere is with child. _My_ child."

Merlin looked down at Gwen wide eyed and she squeezed his hand once more before letting it go and giving him a shy, grateful smile. She then walked over to Arthur who gently and openly kissed her, before putting a gentle arm around her shoulder and turned back to face the King.

"It's confirmed you say?" Uther asked sceptically.

"Yes, Father, you can check with Gaius and the resident midwife. They believe the child will be born in five or six months and so, as per our new traditions, I am claiming Guinevere as my wife, despite her humble upbringing, and have now only to ask you to accept her as the future Queen of Camelot and our child as second in line to the throne."

"But, of course," Uther said with a nod of his head. "My congratulations to you both and we must do everything to ensure that … Guinevere gets the very best care and diet to guarantee the successful delivery of my first grandchild."

"Thank you, Sire," Gwen replied, dropping a graceful curtsey.

"So, that is good news indeed," he continued before turning his attention to his ward. "So, Morgana, we now come to you and the unpleasant rumours that have been circulating recently."

"All unfounded as has been proved by the recent ... tests," she said in an apparently polite and meek tone. Merlin might not know Morgana as well as Emrys obviously did, but he could hear the underlying tension in her voice, quite aware that she was playing a part here in front of the King and did not approve of anything that had been happening. From what he'd had heard today at the stables, he couldn't say he blamed her.

"Apparently, although there has still been some question of your choice of Night Servant."

"Why? I certainly have no complaints."

"Still, there have been requests for him to be reassigned and ..."

"Uther, Emrys has only been with me for just over a week. How do you expect him to get me with child in such a short space of time?"

Merlin nearly bit his tongue in an effort not to react to her comment. He didn't know why he should be so shocked, especially considering the previous conversation about Gwen but, still … He moved a little closer to a pillar so he could lean against it for support. Did Emrys know? He didn't even come from this world, did he know the _real_ reason why the nobility took on Night Servants?

"She's quite right, Father," Arthur agreed, "and I have to be blunt here and say that all this is a matter of jealousy and greed. It is a well known fact that those from outside of Camelot are far more fertile than those born within its borders. Obviously Emrys here would be in great demand from all those women who are perhaps now becoming desperate for a child. Which surely means that it is only right that Morgana be the one to claim such a prize and is allowed to keep hold of him for long enough to be successful."

"Well, I suppose ..."

"It is true that Guinevere and I have been trying for four years but we are both locals. Do you really want to give an outsider to someone else and risk loosing the opportunity of gaining a second royal child in Court? Who else could boast such a thing and why would you wish to give that honour to some other family, especially if the lady in question might be of an age where the boy's youth is likely to be wasted?

"_Or to her brother where there would certainly be no chance of any off-spring," _Merlin thought with a shudder.

Uther paused for a long time, obviously contemplating this speech. "You believe that he is really worth it?" he asked looking straight at Merlin "You think that ... _this_ gives you a better chance than any other?"

"Father I do think that is a little unfair," Arthur complained whilst Merlin silently bristled at the insult.

"Unless you would like me to give you full details here and now of why I'm quite convinced of his virility," said Morgana slyly, causing all three men in the room to splutter and Gwen to giggle loudly. Merlin felt his face heat again and he was now quite sure he was not going to be able to look Emrys in the eye when he came back from his mission tonight.

"That will not be necessary," said Uther haughtily. "You may keep him for … another two months. Then we shall review it."

"Thank you, Uther," said Morgana and Merlin suddenly found his heart rate increasing. Emrys was expecting to undo the Purge in the next couple of days and would then automatically be sent home. That would leave _him_ as Morgana's Night Servant for the next couple of months and, whatever the outcome of this whole bizarre 'twin' situation, Arthur had just implied that anyone born outside of Camelot was more fertile, meaning that he would still be in high demand from Morgana or anyone else who wished to have a baby.

However, it was even more complicated than that. Emrys was planning to break the curse too – meaning that everyone's fertility would soon be returning to normal, even if most people wouldn't realise it. Or at least, they wouldn't know for another few months, when large numbers of women would suddenly find themselves with child.

Merlin groaned at the thought of what lie ahead for him and Camelot in the near future, but was quickly snapped out of his daydream by Morgana's clear voice now sounding quite close to him.

"I just need a quick word with Emrys if I may, Arthur?" she called out, and Merlin looked around to find that Uther had already left the hall and that Arthur and Gwen were heading towards the door.

"I do still have some work for him to do, Morgana and now is really not the time to be indulging in ..."

"I just plan to talk with him, Arthur," she replied, raising her eyes to the ceiling. "It's important."

"Very well, but try not to detain him for too long."

Morgana approached Merlin, suspicion etched all over her face. She was staring at him again, watching him intensely, as she came closer. Then the reached a hand up to his head in order to tangle her fingers through his hair, whilst her other hand grabbed his chin and turned his face gently from side to side, stroking his cheeks. Finally, with a triumphant smirk, she quickly and deftly untied his neckerchief and lifted his chin, running a finger swiftly down each side of his neck.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Explain." There was no point in trying to hide it now. Somehow she knew, and they had already agreed to admit to the truth if ever confronted directly.

"My name is Merlin, my lady and I am Emrys' twin brother. I-I apologise for the deception."

"Twin brother?" She stared at him for a moment before suddenly laughing loudly. "The crafty thing." She turned briefly thoughtful before smiling again. "_You're_ Gaius' apprentice who arrived on Wednesday?"

"Yes, my lady."

"So, why all of this … act?"

"Emrys was required to leave Camelot on urgent business today. For a number of reasons it was decided that I should attempt to take his place," Merlin explained.

"What business? What reasons?"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say."

"I see. When will he be back?"

"In time to attend you tonight as usual."

"Ah, so he didn't wish for his brother to take his place for that work then?" she asked slyly and Merlin felt the colour rise to his cheeks at the implication.

"N-no, my lady."

"Or perhaps he thought I might request both of you to attend me at once?" Merlin felt his face burn even brighter. "Oh, he really did, didn't he? The cheeky thing. Or, perhaps my dear Emrys was feeling rather insecure? Worried that I might prefer … she eyed him carefully again … his little brother over him?"

"I am younger yes, but … that wasn't … I mean." He swallowed hard. "H-how did you work it out, my lady. If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, there were a number of things that weren't quite right, something about the nervous way you kissed me, something about your build, your eyes, that made me suspicious but ..." Her fingers found her way to his neck again, stroking gently and causing all sorts of interesting sensations to coarse through his body. " … there are no marks on your neck, Merlin and, believe me, my Emrys is quite thoroughly branded by now ..." She moved forward and lowered her voice to a whisper. "... on various part of his body. I've made absolutely certain of that." Merlin was sure his face could have set a torch on fire, it felt so hot right now.

"I-I apologise again for the deception, my lady, on behalf of me and my brother."

"Oh, I accept _your_ apology, Merlin," she said brightly, "but I won't take Emrys' from you, that he will have to give himself and, if you see him before me, tell him it had better be good, because I'd planned to give him a special present to unwrap tonight and it would be such a shame for him not to be able to take full advantage of such a gift, don't you think?"

"I-I'm sure it would, my lady."

"Good, so then, off you go to Arthur now."

"Yes, my lady."

"Oh, and, Merlin?" She called out just as he reached the door, and he turned around with another small bow. "If I see you wearing my Band again without permission, I shall consider it as services owed."

"My lady?"

"If you are advertising yourself as my Night Servant, I expect you to be performing _all_ of the relevant duties." Merlin quickly turned tail and ran out of the council chambers, with Morgana's delighted laugh following him.

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time – Chapter 12:<strong> Emrys shares what he's discovered and decides to own up to Morgana.

_**A/N **__That was a fun chapter to write, especially Morgana's lines in the last scene, and I hope you enjoyed it too. As you can see this has answered/confirmed many of your thoughts about Gwen and has also thrown a new spanner in the works!_

_20/1/12  
><em>


	12. Merlin & Emrys

**Chapter 12: Merlin & Emrys**

Merlin slammed the door as he entered Gaius' chambers that evening, practically ripping off Morgana's Band from his left arm and throwing it onto the floor with an annoyed growl.

"Hey!" Emrys complained. "You have no idea how hard that was to make in this world. Be more careful, would you?"

"Easy for you to say, Prat, you've no idea what sort of a day I've had pretending to be you."

"My heart bleeds," he replied, blandly.

"Oh," Merlin said, as if only just remembering what the older man had been up to. "Any luck?"

"Yes, and no." Emrys shrugged. "Mostly yes. I'm pretty certain I know what to do now, but I'm going to need two more items before I can break the spell."

"What items are those?"

"Well, strictly speaking one of them is not an item, it's a person. You."

"Me?" Merlin asked, surprised.

"Yes, Dragoon was talking literally when he said I couldn't do it on my own."

"Come and eat," Gaius said, putting three bowls of stew down on the table and waving them over. "Emrys said he wasn't going to tell me anything until you arrived back and there's not much time before Morgana will be expecting him to attend her."

"Oh yes, about that ..." Merlin started.

"No, let me tell you this first," Emrys interrupted and the younger man settled down to eat his supper with a shrug. "So, you were right about the magic coming from just one direction, and I was right about it coming from the Crystal Cave - which I should have remembered really, because I was told, in my world, that it was where magic began."

"So, what's happened to it?" Merlin asked with his mouth full and earning a glare from Gaius in the process.

"Well, it's still there, but it seems that the stone that Nimueh gave Ygraine came from the cave itself, which is why she told Uther that it was connected to a strong source of magic," Emrys continued. "When he smashed the stone, it was as if the cave was broken too but, not destroyed, rather ... forced into hibernation." He shook his head. "No, a better analogy would be that it was shut away, put in a box, locked with a key and the key itself - the pendant - was then broken."

"So, how is it that you and I can still sense the magic at all?" Merlin asked.

"Some of it is leaking out of the key hole," Emrys replied with a grin. "That's what you've been sensing, the trail of magic leading back to the cave. I think perhaps I have some magic left inside me or maybe I'm still accessing it from my world – either way, that probably explains why I wasn't unable to pinpoint the source from this distance, but when I got closer it became quite obvious. Then I could feel the magic like a stream of power, seeping out from a small gap just in front of the cave. Really, it was quite strong when I got very close to it."

"So now you have to 'unlock the box'?" Gaius guessed.

"Yes. I did try to use magic to force the lock and it worked a bit, especially with the extra power close up, except ..." He paused to take another spoonful of stew. "I opened it up just enough for me to walk in and gain access to the cave, but I quickly realised that wouldn't be any help. Once I'd walked through, the gap would close behind me and I would be stuck on the inside of a locked box with no key, and your world still wouldn't have its full magic."

"So, you need the key," Merlin stated.

"Yes. I need Arthur's ring."

"What?" Both Gaius and Merlin sat up straight in surprise.

"He wears a ring, his mother's ring and in it is a stone. It caught my attention early on because my Arthur wears a ring like that too but his is just metal. I asked this Arthur about it and he told me that it's from another piece of his mother's jewellery."

"The pendant!" Gaius exclaimed. "It's a fragment of the fertility pendant that Nimueh gave to Ygraine."

"Yes, a fragment of the smashed key."

"So, do you think this spell of yours will work with only a small piece of the original pendant?" Merlin asked.

"Along with my magic, yes, I believe so."

"And how do you expect to take Arthur's most precious possession without him knowing?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, that's not going to be easy, but I suppose I'll have to do the same trick as I did with Morgana's Band and copy it. Assuming you don't know of another piece somewhere, Gaius?"

"I was under the impression that Uther had it all destroyed."

"That's what I thought. So, to break the spell, Merlin and I need to travel to the cave with Arthur's ring and ..."

"Hang on, why do you need me?" Merlin asked.

"Well, there are a few reasons, but it's mostly because I need you to hold the gateway open when I go in, just in case it doesn't work. If I get the spell wrong and you're not there then I'm going to be trapped inside. At least, this way, I can have as many attempts as I need."

"It has to be that way around?"

"Yes, not only because it's the pendant enchantment that needs the most power, but also because of the cave itself. It's not an easy place to be in for people like us, Merlin and it's a real shock when you first experience it." Emrys shuddered. "Honestly, that's the bit about all of this I'm least looking forward to but, as I've been there before, at least I know what to expect. Not only that but I'm still not quite sure what Dragoon meant when he said I'd be 'instantly' transported home. It's very likely that I'll go back the moment I break the spell, in which case, you'd much rather be on your own outside then inside, trust me."

"Oh, alright."

"Anyway," Emrys continued. "Our two problems now are trying to find an opportunity for me to copy Arthur's ring, and a way of getting both of us out of Camelot without being missed."

"Might not Arthur simply give you the day off if you asked him?" Merlin asked.

"Possibly," Emrys said sceptically. _This Arthur perhaps, my Arthur? Never._

"He is in a very good mood at the moment," the younger man continued with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, why?"

"Well, in that meeting that he and Morgana attended this afternoon, Uther was trying to persuade the pair to give you and Gwen up when Arthur announced that she's expecting his child which, in this world, means she's practically the Princess Royal already."

"She is? Just like that?" Emyrs looked at Gaius who nodded a confirmation.

"Yes, I told you, anyone who is able to have a baby is revered and, in this case, there is absolutely no doubt that the child is Arthur's," the old man said. "I mean, no-one else would dare lay a finger on his Night Servant whilst she's wearing Arthur's Band and so the baby will be the next heir and Uther will not only accept Gwen, he'll welcome her into his family with open arms."

"And yet again, your world goes off in a wildly different direction to mine," Emrys commented casually, shaking his head in disbelief.

"And there's more about that meeting that I should tell you," Merlin continued.

"What do I absolutely _have_ to know, right now?" Emrys asked, standing up. "Only I really must go and get ready to present myself to Morgana."

"Ah, well. Then you _definitely_ need to know that I met her today," Merlin admitted with a wince. "Gwen and I were both dragged along to the meeting, you see."

"Yes?" Emrys asked suspiciously, a little worried about just how nervous the younger man looked.

"And she fairly quickly guessed I was not you."

"Oh?"

"Well, she wasn't absolutely sure but then ..." He coughed, glancing first at Gaius, then at Emrys, his face now quite pink.

"Oh go on, out with it," Emyrs demanded with a sigh.

"She inspected my neck and couldn't find any ... marks." Gaius snorted with laughter whilst Emrys felt his cheeks burn, his hand instantly going to his neckerchief, despite himself.

"Oh ..."

"So, I didn't feel I had any choice but to come clean," Merlin continued.

"Just about the twin part?"

"Obviously."

"Right and …?"

"She accepted my apology … sort of, but said you needed to make up to her yourself."

"Right …?"

"She said that your excuse had better be good, because she planned to give you a present tonight and, well, she did say it rather … suggestively."

"Morgana says most things suggestively," Emrys commented casually.

"And also ..."

"In which case I really should go now if I'm going to have to apologise properly." He sighed. "You've no idea how difficult it is to appease her once she gets cross." He stopped as he reached the door. "Think over what I said about the cave, you two, and see if anything else comes to mind."

Emrys quickly walked out of the room, his mind now frantically wondering how to best approach Morgana tonight and knowing, deep down, that he had to tell her that he'd be leaving the following day and would probably never be coming back.

He quickly bathed and changed into his night clothes and was just about to leave his changing room when an idea suddenly occurred to him and, quickly rummaging in his herb bag, he picked up a small pouch which contained a slightly wilted flower he'd picked on the day he'd arrived here. With a small smile at just how appropriate this particular plant was, Emrys quietly cast the spell to revive it, giving it just a little bit extra magic to keep it fresh throughout the night. Then he gently returned the flower to its pouch and put it carefully in the pocket of his outer robe.

xoxOxox

"My lady," Emrys said meekly, bowing deeply. He looked up briefly to see her getting up from the bed, scantily dressed as usual and walking over to him with a knowing smirk. He ducked his head just a bit lower still.

"Yes, Emrys? Do you have something to say to me?" she purred.

"I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you about Merlin, my lady. I only kept it quiet so that he might be afforded the same protection that you were generous enough to offer me. I didn't want him to be … acquired ... by anyone unsuitable."

"You could have told me. Surely you know I would have helped you both."

"Yes, my lady."

"Or did you perhaps have other reasons for keeping such a secret from me?"

"No, my lady," he replied innocently.

"You weren't worried that I might require both of you to serve me at night time?" she grinned.

"No, Morgana," he said with a slight smile in return. "In fact I was hoping that you might take Merlin on in my place once I've gone."

"Gone? Where are you going?"

"Away, my lady. I did try to explain to you and Arthur that I was only here to visit Gaius and help Merlin settle in and that ..." He gasped as she approached him quickly and abruptly pulled him down hard by his neckerchief.

"You have no idea how much trouble I've gone through to persuade Uther to let me keep you on for the next couple of months," she snarled.

"Y-yes, so Merlin was saying but, as I explained to Arthur, I'd always assumed that my brother would take over my duties and ..."

"Even _these_ duties?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"T-that is for you to decide, of course, my lady but ... he is very like me."

"He is _nothing_ like you," she answered haughtily, letting his neckerchief go abruptly.

"He isn't?" Emrys looked up surprised by her comment.

"Is there nothing I can say to make you change your mind? No incentive I can offer you?"

"I really was just visiting Camelot, my lady. Morgana, I'm sorry but ..." He held her gaze, unsure what she was feeling at the moment. Was she upset? Was he? He was certainly going to miss their nights together but he really, really couldn't afford to be sentimental about any of that. He had to break this spell and he _had_ to go home. Having his magic back was honestly far more important to him then anything else.

"When are you leaving?" she asked quietly.

"Tomorrow probably."

"That soon?" He nodded and she shrugged, although he suspected she was acting rather more nonchalantly that she was feeling. "Well then, we've no time to waste. How about you think of a very good way of apologising again and I'll see if I believe that you've earned your going away present."

He held her amused gaze for a while longer before slowly, deliberately, removing each item of his clothing and then walking towards her naked, placing one hand on either side of her face, and kissing her passionately. He felt her sigh slightly as she kissed him back and then, after a short while, he pulled gently away from her, still remaining well within touching distance.

"I really am very, very sorry for the deception and for any misunderstanding about my visit here," he said as meekly as he could.

"I suppose I shall forgive you then," she said as her eyes scanned his naked body greedily. "At least for tonight as I'm it really would defeat the purpose if I threw you out now, wouldn't it? It really is a shame though – I was hoping to keep you close to me for a bit longer yet. Still, as I said, no time to waste. Would you like your present?"

"Ah, yes my lady," he replied, head now bowed again.

"Then I shall unwrap it for you," she replied, taking a light hold of both straps of her nightdress and starting to slide them off her shoulders.

"When you say … unwrap ..?" he asked, suddenly suddenly upright and watching, wide-eyed, as she let go of the straps and the silk slid down to the floor leaving her standing in front of him totally naked. "Oh … my ... " he gasped as she walked over and crouched down to pick up his neckerchief from the floor. All he could do initially was stare at the incredible sight in front of him, far too stunned to move.

"Tie this on my left arm would you, Emrys?" she asked holding his neckerchief out to him.

"Ah … why?" he asked with shaking hands, automatically doing what he was asked, his eyes now frantically scanning her body and still not quite believing his luck.

"Because, tonight, I am _your_ Night Servant and, now that I'm wearing your Band, you're entitled to do anything you like to me." She raised her arm with a cheeky smile.

"Anything?" he breathed.

"What are your orders … master?" she purred.

He walked towards her and just gazed at her for a long time before walking around her in a slow circle much as she had done that first night with him, trying to commit as much as he could to memory.

"Emrys, please ..."

"My rules, remember?" he said as he moved back in front of her. "I think ..." He swallowed hard. "I think I want to return the compliment that you so generously bestowed on me last night and see just how many different parts of you I can find to kiss."

"Oh ..." She gasped at the suggestion.

"So, to bed with you, Morgana. On your front to start with and … let's begin." He grinned at the enthusiastic way she hurried to obey him, quickly stripping the bed of its top covers and scrambling to lie face first in the centre of the bed, before turning her head to look at him with wide, lust filled eyes. He quickly followed her, clambering up on the near side and kneeling down on the bottom of the bed where he bent down to pick up a foot, gently kissing the sole. She giggled.

"That tickles."

"Hmm," he said in response, quickly kissing the other foot, then each ankle, her calves, the back of each knee, whilst his hands started to explore too, tracing the inside of her thighs as he continued to kiss higher.

"Please ..." she opened her legs slightly as he travelled up, tempting him to linger there and give her some relief. With a gentle laugh he ignored the invitation and continued his journey up to her waist, her ribs, not forgetting to move left and right in order to trace even more kisses up her arms.

As he reached her shoulder blades he pulled himself lower towards the bed, allowing his own naked body to rub against hers at various points. He felt her fingers reach out for him and he quickly stilled her by gently holding her wrists. "No touching," he whispered in her ear before going back to kiss her neck, "Not yet, anyway." Then he sat up and allowed his hands to caress her once more before moving his head back down for more kisses. "You can turn over now."

She rolled quickly, pulling her hands out of his light restraints to grab his head and pull him into a bruising, passionate kiss. He allowed it for a moment before moving his lips back to her neck and then with a wicked grin, which he made sure she noticed, started his slow journey back down her body.

By the time his lips had reached her stomach, he found that even he was loosing patience with this particular game, and so he quickly sat up and moved back down to the foot of the bed where he'd started, this time sliding both hands confidently between her legs, opening her knees wide, and quickly kneeling between them, enjoying a view of her than she had certainly never let him see before.

"Emrys … you can't want to ..."

"You're beautiful, Morgana. All of you," he said, running his hands greedily up the inside of her legs, "and I think it's only fair that I brand you in some of the same strange places that you have me, don't you?" He moved quickly to suck the inside of one of her thighs, high up where she had nipped him the night before, whilst his fingers quickly ensuring that she was now as close to completion as he hoped she was.

"Aahh!" She cried out with a mixture of pleasure and pain, widening her legs even further if that was possible and he groaned as he felt his desire spike to a new all time high as he continued to explore this new interesting area in any way that sprung to mind. "I said I was yours tonight, Emrys," she gasped, "and I am. Please just … take me … now!"

"Morgana ..." he gasped, shocked by the order. Just a couple of nights ago she had hated the idea of a man being on top of her, but now it seemed that things had changed and he quickly moved up the bed to claim her lips once more, before suddenly and roughly pushing himself deep inside her.

They both cried out at the action and Emrys revelled in the new sensations, enjoying being able to push down and not up, to be in total control of the speed and intensity of the thrusts for once, be able explore the different angles as well as having the wonderful sensation of feeling her naked flesh everywhere, with no material at all getting in the way.

Neither of them lasted very long after that and, he was pleased to note that she seemed to be in no hurry to have him move afterwards either, even wrapping her legs firmly around his hips and pulling him back down when he started to attempt it.

"No, stay there, for as long as you can," she mumbled in his ear and he gave a satisfied sigh as he nuzzled his face into her hair and quickly felt his eyes become heavy.

xoxOxox

"Ouch, you can move now." Morgana's voice, accompanied by a gentle poke in the ribs, was enough to wake Emrys back up to find that he was still lying on top of her, but with her legs and arms apparently now back on the bed. He rolled gently off her with a sheepish grin and she smiled back at him, although she seemed in no hurry to move herself, simply raising her knees and arms back up a little as if to get the blood flowing back into them.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you?" he asked.

"No, and I'm more than alright. Go and retrieve the sheets will you? I'm getting cold."

Emrys took his time, stretching in full view of her and also enjoying the fact that she was still lying on her back, still pretty exposed, with no obvious embarrassment about her nakedness. She just raised her eyes to the ceiling as she took note of his scrutiny and motioned for him to hurry up with the covers with a regal wave of the hand.

"I enjoyed it that way around," he commented as he settled into the same position as the previous night, head nuzzling her breasts, sheet completely covering his head. That was actually something of an understatement, but now was really not the time to get sentimental. He was fighting with his emotions enough anyway, and was having to constantly remind himself that he was likely to have his magic back tomorrow and that was far more important than any of this.

"I did notice," she replied with a laugh, her voice sounding strange to him now he had one ear up against her chest, "and I admit that it was rather more pleasant than I had expected too."

"Just pleasant?" he asked, in a mock hurt tone.

"Just … enjoyable?" she retorted and he grinned. "Shame we can't do that again, really. Are you sure you have to go tomorrow?"

"I-I'm afraid so."

"And I don't suppose there's any chance you'll be ready again before the morning?" she asked, moving a leg to rub up against him suggestively.

"My, you really are keen, aren't you?" he laughed.

"Don't get big-headed, you know I'm only after one thing," she murmured sleepily, one of her hands gently closing around his.

"Ah …?" That sounded like a bit of a contradiction, but he was suddenly distracted by the feel of the ring on one of her fingers.

Arthur's ring.

He needed to get hold of the stone and, until he managed that, any other planning was useless. Emrys forced himself to stay awake, feeling the gentle rise and fall of Morgana's chest as she started to fall asleep. He moved slowly at first, simply edging towards her shoulder, then pushing just a little further away from her, until she eventually turned over to her side and sighed, her breathing gradually slowing even more. Soon, confident that she was fast asleep, Emrys got out of bed and quickly and quietly dressed before quietly sneaking out of her door.

A few days he wouldn't have contemplated the idea of going into Arthur's room at night when he knew that Gwen would be there but, not only had he decided that this would be the best time for him to realistically get the stone without the Prince suspecting anything, but his own more casual attitude to the duties of a Night Servant had made him pretty confident that he would be able to face anything he might encounter when he entered the Prince's chambers.

The room was totally dark when he tip-toed in and also perfectly quiet. As Emrys crept confidently towards the sleeping area, his ears started to pick up the sound of steady breathing and he lit the smallest of magical lights so he could get his bearings and see the two shapes now occupying the bed. Arthur was on the window side, which wasn't really a surprise as he usually ended up there in his own world when sleeping alone. Gwen had adopted much the same position as Morgana had last night with him, her head resting on Arthur's bare chest, one hand on the pillow above his head, the other gently resting on his chest. Merlin smiled, not even slightly embarrassed about the picture, instead thinking that it looked just right and hoping that his Arthur and Gwen might find this level of happiness and intimacy soon - although he somehow doubted things were likely to be as straight-forward for them.

Gwen was also resting on top of Arthur's left arm but his right was rather helpfully dangling over the side of the bed. Emrys crawled over to that side and bit his lip, looking at Arthur's hand close to him, palm up: The wrong way. He gently raised his own hand over the top and concentrated, straining with the effort of this normally simple spell and willing the ring to roll around the Prince's finger until the stone was now visible.

He looked up, making sure the couple were still asleep before trying the first of the spoken spells. "Gedælan," he whispered, and the stone quietly clicked out of it's setting. Fighting with fatigue already, Emrys willed the stone into his right hand, placed his left next to it and whispered, "Bisen," watching as an identical looking stone shimmered into life on his palm. Uncertain about how perfect the replica might be, he moved the copied stone back towards the ring and finally, with sweat now pouring off his brow, muttered, "Lucan," and sighed as he felt the stone connect back into its setting with another quiet click.

Clutching his prize tightly within his right hand, Emrys backtracked out of the room, smothered the magical light and then collapsed on the corridor floor with his back against the stone wall and his head swimming with the effort. "Ridiculous," he muttered. "Such easy spells."

He had to admit that he'd expected to run into someone whilst out here - it would honestly be just his luck - but this was a strange hour, well into the night, when all had gone to sleep and none had yet woken for the morning. Guards were not routinely posted within the royal area itself in this world, as it was assumed that the general Palace security was tight and, from what Emrys had seen, that was indeed the case. Having no magical threats probably made things easier for them, but Emrys had already seen a few ideas employed here that he thought might work at home and, honestly, his Camelot's security _did_ need some improving, even though things were definitely better than they'd been in previous years.

Feeling that the world had stopped spinning quite so frantically now, Emrys hauled himself off the floor and staggered back to Morgana's chambers, trying to think of a safe place to put the very small piece of stone, and then quickly remembering the small pouch he had in his pocket. So, once back in the room, he gently removed the flower and placed it on Morgana's dressing table before putting the stone carefully in its place, returning the pouch to his robe and carefully draping it over a chair in the corner of the room.

"Where have you been?" Morgana's voice made him jump, but she sounded pretty sleepy and he hoped she might not be aware of the fact he'd completely left her chambers. As quickly and quietly as he could, he stripped off the rest of his clothes and started towards the bed.

"Just a bit restless," he answered suddenly thinking of an idea to distract her and wondering if he really had enough energy left to perform the spell and the act that it would certainly lead to.

"I think you might be lying to me, Emrys. Come back to bed and explain yourself."

"Just restless, as I said and a bit ..."

"A bit what?" With a sigh he shook his head at his own folly, looked down and aimed one last whispered spell in the direction of his own body. "What did you say?" she asked as he quickly slid into bed. "Hey, you're cold."

"Yes and also a little … tense …" He rubbed himself firmly up against her to prove the point and she gasped.

"Already?"

"Hmm, but I suppose you could go back to sleep again if …." His sentence was quickly silenced by her lips claiming his, her body rapidly warming his as she pressed herself up against him eagerly.

"No, suddenly I'm really not sleepy at all," she breathed and he laughed gently, happily pushing his own fatigue to one side and rolling her onto her back.

"I'm afraid that I am really, really tired though," he admitted as he quickly knelt between her legs and ran his hands deftly up and down her naked body. "So, I'm afraid it might take me quite a long time to … finish. I hope you won't mind that?" She claimed his lips again with a low moan, wrapping her legs quickly around his back and encouraging him down towards her. He broke the kiss with a laugh at her enthusiastic response, quickly adjusting his position. "I mean, I would hate for you to get bored whilst I'm up here enjoying myself."

"Just shut up and make love to me, will you?" she gasped.

"Whatever my lady Morgana commands."

XoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time – Chapter 13:<strong> Merlin prepares for his quest, receives a big shock and then says his emotional farewells

_**A/N**_ _So, quite a lot happened in this chapter and it answers a few questions as well as setting up much of the plot for the last two chapters. I have to admit that I'm rushing through the editing of this a bit this afternoon as my Merlin Series 4 DVD has arrived and I have to go and watch all the extras!_

_**OT A/N** On a sudden whim, I started updating an old poem 'Merlin's Gift' by adding a French translation that another writer had kindly offered me last year. After that I 'acquired' the German (up very soon) and recently Italian. Viewing my Stats on here and being stunned at how international my readership is, I thought it might be fun to try and 'collect' as many different languages as possible. Since publishing chapter 2 on Saturday I've already had an offer of Polish and Dutch and so, please do PM me if you would like to contribute another translation._

_24/1/12  
><em>


	13. Emrys & Freya

**Chapter Thirteen: Emrys & Freya**

You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you, Emrys?"

He looked up from dressing to find Morgana sitting up in bed, the sheet pulled up to her chin and her expression unreadable.

"No, I was just ... I just wanted to make sure I had everything, I've still got a lot to do before I leave," he explained.

"I'm not sure I believe you," she accused. "In fact, I'm quite certain you've been keeping a number of things from me recently; such as not telling me the whole truth about why you're going away?"

He paused for a long while before answering. "I promise that I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye." She raised an eyebrow at this quite obvious evasion and he gave her a goofy smile in return.

"You're not coming back are you?" she asked quietly and Emrys couldn't help wondering if Morgana was perhaps accessing some of her seer ability already.

"No," he replied simply.

"So, where _are_ you going?"

"A long way away."

"That's all you're saying?"

"That's all I _can_ say. I'm sorry, Morgana, truly I am."

She got out of bed and he licked his lips despite himself, following her progress hungrily as she walked naked over to her dressing table to put on a night gown. She then caught sight of the flower on the table and blinked, before gently leaning down to pick it up.

"A daisy. Did you leave this for me?"

"A lady like you deserves a far more precious gift," he started to apologise, "but I'm afraid that I have little of value that I can give you."

"It's beautiful, but when did you find time to go picking flowers?" she teased.

"It was in my herb bag," Emrys replied honestly and she gave him a curious look. "It has a number of medicinal properties," he explained.

"Oh ..." She sounded a bit disappointed.

"But the flower has several important meanings too," he continued.

"It does?"

"Innocence, loyal love, secrecy ..." he listed, "but also … forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?"

"I believe it is one of the most important virtues," he continued quietly, his eyes now cast downwards, unable to look at her.

"I remember you had a nightmare once," Morgana recalled. "You said, 'Forgive me,' but you weren't just talking about your disobedience to your mistress at the time, were you?"

"No," he admitted.

"Who was she?" He looked up briefly to see an amused look on her face. "And what did you do?"

"Asking for forgiveness is important," he said, avoiding the question, and ducking his head again, "but so is learning to forgive others when they hurt you." Then he looked up at her again, walking closer and holding her gaze. "Do you promise you'll remember that for me, Morgana? To not only seek forgiveness, but also to forgive those who do you wrong, not matter how much pain they cause you?"

"Emrys? What are you trying to say?"

"Promise me?" He reached his hands out to take hers, grasping both in his, so that the daisy stood up between them.

"I-I promise," she stuttered.

"And be kind to them, look after them? Arthur, Gwen and Merlin?"

"Of course," she replied, before turning quickly thoughtful. "I have not yet decided whether to take your brother on as as my official Night Servant, but I do promise that he can wear my Band until such time as he or I make other arrangements."

"Thank you. You've no idea how much that means to me."

"I should give you a gift too," she declared suddenly, putting the daisy gently back down on the dressing table.

"Oh, there's no need."

"If I'd had more time I would have thought of a more suitable present," she said coming over to him, "but Gwen is now making some new Bands for all of my servants, which means that you can keep the one you're wearing now … to remind you of me."

"Thank you, although I'm hardly likely to forget," he said with a sigh. "However, it perhaps might raise questions where I'm going."

"Wear it under your shirt then, right next to your skin."

He swallowed hard, blinking back tears. "Thank you."

"The flower is very nice, Emrys, but I would ask another gift from you before you leave."

"As I said, there is very little I own that I can offer you."

"I wish to have your neckerchief?"

"My … ah, why?"

"I think that, more than anything else, will help me to remember you and the ... interesting times we spent together," she explained with a far more wicked smile.

"Ah, well yes but, ah ..." He handed it over with a wince, his hand automatically going to his throat. "... the marks?" He was quite certain that he was sporting a couple of new ones this morning.

"Doesn't Merlin have a spare?" she asked with a smile.

"Perhaps," he grumbled.

"Good, that's sorted then," and she held out her hand to take the scarf off him before letting out a large sigh. "Then, I suppose, this is goodbye?" she continued and he nodded, carefully putting on his robe and quickly checking the pocket to make sure the stone was still there.

"Yes." He came over to her and bend down to kiss her gently. It became a little more intense but not overly passionate and Emrys was certain that he wasn't the only one of them working hard not to appear emotional about this situation.

"I shall be busy for the rest of the day," she said, her old haughty tone back, "and so I doubt I'll be there to see you off."

"I understand."

"You should send Merlin to me at some point though," she added, "and I'll give him one of the new Bands."

"Thank you again for that, my lady," he said seriously

"No jealousy between brothers then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. He just grinned in response and gave her an embarrassed shrug. "Goodbye then, Emrys and … good luck with whatever it is you're doing." He walked towards her one last time, lifted a hand and gently kissed it, before bowing deeply.

"Goodbye, my lady Morgana and thank you." He blinked back tears, turning away quickly before she could see and quickly exiting her room.

'_Magic, magic, I'm getting my magic back today,' _he muttered over and over again before going back down to the servant's quarters and changing into his day clothes, constantly repeating the mantra to himself to remind him of his priorities.

Still very self conscious about his exposed neck, Emrys rummaged in the general supplies until he found a piece of dark grey cloth that would work fairly well as a neckerchief, even if it was a little bigger than the ones he usually wore. Tying it around himself he grabbed his herb bag, checked he had everything he needed for the quest, and then left to go and find Merlin.

xoxOxox

Emrys had only taken two steps out of his temporary chambers in the servants' quarters, when he bumped into a young lady leaving the room next door. He just had time to take note of her rather smug smile and slightly tousled brown hair, when he looked at her more closely and gasped in astonishment.

"Freya!" he exclaimed, his heart suddenly pounding.

"Merlin?" she asked, turning back to look at the door she'd just exited from with a very confused look on her face.

"You're alive!" he shouted, his joy at seeing his first love making him forget where he was. She opened her mouth in confusion at this statement but he didn't give her a chance to reply, quickly pulling her into a close embrace before turning his head so that he could kiss her. It felt so wonderful to have her in his arms again, to feel her lips against his.

"Emyrs! What do you think you're doing?" Merlin's voice sounded rather crossly in front of him and he pulled away, blinking madly as he saw the young man standing at the same door as Freya had just come out of, his hair sticking up and his lips a little red.

"T-this is your brother?" Freya gasped, one hand on her own lips in stunned surprise. "You didn't say he was your twin."

"Explain!" Merlin demanded of Emrys, ignoring Freya's comment. However, he had barely taken a step forwards when the older man quickly caught up with the situation, grabbed Merlin by the throat, and pushed him roughly against the nearest wall.

"Me explain? _You_ explain. What were you doing with Freya in there?"

"W-what is it to you?" Merlin asked, turning bright pink and answering the question in the process.

"You … you were with her last night? In ... her bed?" His voice cracked as the reality of the situation started to dawn on him.

"So?" Merlin demanded and then gasped as Emrys pushed his hand against his throat harder.

"Please!" Freya's confused voice cut through his haze of anger. "I-I don't understand. I met Merlin yesterday and invited him to stay last night but … I really don't know you and ..."

"Emrys, please …think about where you are? You are just ... 'visiting' here, remember?" Merlin managed to choke out and he relaxed his grip slightly, still keeping the boy pinned to the wall. "Look, you said that I should … I could if I wanted to. You said that you hoped I might find someone I liked and didn't get forced into anything?"

"But … Freya …?" Emrys' voice was weaker now, as the horrible irony hit home.

"Look, you've been with Morgana and so I thought … that it was only fair that ..."

"Fair?" Emrys shouted, again increasing the pressure on Merlin's throat. "Fair? How is _this_ fair? You get to be with both of them whilst I get ... neither." He let go of the young man abruptly, threw himself against the opposite wall and slid down onto the floor, his head in his hands.

"Emrys?" Merlin asked in a concerned voice, suddenly kneeling down next to him.

"I lost them both and neither are coming back to me ..." he whispered.

"I'm … sorry, I didn't know."

"Merlin?" Freya asked.

"Please excuse my brother, it's just that he's leaving Camelot today and … he's a bit emotional, you know? leaving all his friends behind?"

Emyrs suddenly lift his head up as he realised just how weird this must seem to the girl. "Freya, I'm sorry, forgive me for frightening you. It's just …" He suddenly smiled, seeing the positive part of the situation at long last. "It really is so good to see you again."

She gave him a weak smile, obviously confused about the 'again' bit, but apparently accepting his apology or perhaps simply dismissing her sweetheart's brother as a bit mad. Emrys grit his teeth at this last thought and had one more attempt at getting his emotions under control.

'_Magic, magic, I'm getting my magic back today.' _It seemed to be the only thing that was working for him this morning.

"I should perhaps leave you to it then," Freya commented gently and Emrys found himself quite unable to look away as Merlin walked over to her and kissed her lovingly on the lips, shaking his head at the strange sight.

"I'm away tonight but, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow?" Merlin said and she nodded.

"Of course. It was … good to meet you, Emrys and … I'm sorry you're having to leave your friends." He just nodded, not trusting himself to speak, whilst Merlin just looked at him, biting his lip, obviously not knowing what to say for the best.

"Sorry, Merlin. You were right," he said eventually. "That was silly of me. I should have stopped to think but, it was just a shock."

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you knew her and ..."

"Perhaps we'll talk more later," said Emrys, "but you're right about me being a bit emotional this morning." He sighed and gave the younger man a weak smile, "and I've still got Gaius, Arthur and Gwen to say goodbye to as well."

"And me."

"The loss of which I'm quite sure I'll survive," he retorted.

"Oh, I don't know, arguing with yourself in the mirror won't be half as much fun," Merlin joked, causing Emrys to laugh out loud.

"Thanks, Squirt." Then he remembered. "Oh, you need to go and see Morgana before we leave. She's had her Bands re-made and is going to let you wear one."

"Oh ..." Merlin responded, his gaze quickly flicking in the direction that Freya had just walked in, and Emrys grinned at the sudden panic on the young man's face - imagining his confusion after last night.

"Don't worry, Morgana says it's just for your protection and until the two of you make other arrangements."

"Oh about that ... I was worried about Freya too and how ..."

"No, give me a bit more time to adjust to this whole, 'you and my girls,' thing before we talk any more about your love life. I do have half a plan in mind but we'll discuss it later."

"Oh, alright." Although Emrys was fairly certain that Merlin didn't look that impressed at him having implied that Freya was 'his'.

"So, why don't you do that whilst I see Gaius, and then we'll both go and talk to Arthur and Gwen before we leave?"

xoxOxox

They split up as they reached one of the main corridors, Merlin deftly fishing out his copied Band as they started to part, and Emrys headed up towards the physician's chambers.

"Hello, Gaius?" he asked as he entered the main room.

"Oh … Emrys?"

"You sound uncertain?" he commented.

"It's just that Merlin has been so determined to learn how to act like you that it's started to rub off on him. He's gained a huge amount of confidence since arriving here."

"Good, he's going to need it."

"So, do you think you have everything you need?" The old man asked.

"I think so."

"And you're confident about the spell you have to cast once you're inside the cave?"

"Oh yes, I think that's going to be the easy bit. I think the cave's going to want that stone back and that the magic should be very much stronger in there anyway."

"So ... that's it then?"

"Yes, I'm getting rather annoyed by all these goodbyes, and these next few are going to be especially strange as I'll be saying hello again as soon as I get back home."

"Emrys, what _did_ happen to Morgana in your world? Merlin's guessed from your various reactions that she died."

"No, but she might as well have." Gaius stared at him and he sighed. "Oh, go on then. I suppose there's no real reason why things will happen the same way here and perhaps it might even give you some warning."

"So?"

"She turned, Gaius. Slowly and surely she pulled further away from Uther and then, for various complicated reasons, started to distance herself from the rest of us too. She made some very dubious, magical friends and ..."

"Magical?"

"Oh yes, you probably need to know that too. She has magic."

"Really?"

"She's a seer and has the potential to be very powerful. Gaius, in my world, you and one other cautioned against me helping her, worried how evil she was destined to become and, although it turned out to be true, I was never really certain how much of that was a self-fulfilling prophecy."

"You think perhaps you could have kept her on your side?"

"Possibly but, maybe it was best that I didn't take the chance." He sighed. "As for this world, I'm not sure what to suggest really. I'm just hoping that, because Uther hasn't been consumed by hatred for magic for the last twenty odd years, that he won't react quite so strongly when he realises it's back." He saw Gaius' sceptical look and gave a humourless laugh in return. "Yes, well, as I said, maybe our fate and destiny is the same in all worlds and there's nothing I can say and nothing you can do to change it. Just be aware of what she could become. She's like ..." He paused contemplating and then laughed. "She's like a dog. She has the potential to be kind and loyal but, if she's backed into a corner, if she feels she's been abandoned then ... she'll attack."

"Honestly, you and your analogies," Gaius complained with a slight smile.

"Anyway, I suppose I should go now."

"Good luck … Merlin," the old man said and Emrys grinned broadly.

"Thank you. I admit that I will be very glad to be able to use my proper name when I get home. Goodbye and good luck too and … thank you for everything.

XoxOxox

Emrys met up with Merlin in Arthur's chambers and was pleased to see that Gwen had come to see them off too.

"I'm sorry that you have to be without both of us today, Sire," Merlin was apologising as Emrys entered the room.

"That's fair enough. I understand that you've not had much chance to spend time with your father and so it's only right you go with Emrys and say your goodbyes as a family."

Merlin flinched slightly at the mention of their fictional father, and Emrys couldn't help but feel guilty that he'd not told the boy the truth about his heritage, despite being cross on learning that Hunith and Gaius had decided to keep it from _him_.

As far as they could tell, Balinor was still alive in this world and, although Gaius didn't know which dragon had stayed behind during the purge, Emrys had very little doubt it would be Kilgharrah. He suspected Merlin was destined to meet up with both of them at some point in the future and, probably, most of the other characters that he'd encountered over the years; even if, like many things here, there would be numerous subtle differences to this Camelot's story.

"You'll be coming back soon though, won't you?" Gwen asked Emrys.

"Oh, I hope so," he replied as brightly as he could. "Not quite sure when, but if I'm in the neighbourhood I'll be sure to visit." He hated himself for the lie but, it was an awful lot easier than trying to tell the real truth.

"Any idea when you'll be back here to resume working, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Tomorrow at the earliest," he replied, "but it might be later." He winced slightly as he said it. "Sorry."

"Well, family is important, obviously," the Prince continued. "I'm sure I'll survive without you until then." He then took note of the younger man's arm and frowned. "Are you supposed to be wearing that Band?"

"Ah yes, Morgana said I could have one of her new ones." Arthur looked first at Gwen who nodded with a small smile and then at Emrys, who shrugged.

"Seeing how much trouble Morgana went through in order to keep me, it seemed to make sense," he explained. "Especially as I'm assuming that Uther still doesn't know that there are two of us?"

"Not as far as I know," the Prince replied.

"So, it's only logical for him to be seen wearing it. Morgana also said I can keep this old one which has been helpful for me since I've … stopped being her Night Servant." He shook his head. "Anyway, enough of that, we really should get going if we're going to make our appointment. Gwen …?"

She came forward and threw herself quite unashamedly into his arms. "I'm going to miss you," she said with a small sob.

"You take care of yourself, do you hear?" he said sternly. "You and that little heir?"

"Of course," she beamed, "I promise. Children are especially precious here so I'll be well looked after." Emrys exchanged a wry look with Merlin. If he was successful today then this royal baby might just have numerous friends and perhaps even siblings to grow up with but then, that was something else he couldn't tell them.

"Arthur?" he said, holding a hand out to shake.

"Goodbye and good luck," the Prince said solemnly grabbing the offered hand with a firm grip. "As Guinevere said, you must come and visit."

"Of course. You will take care of Camelot, won't you?" Arthur laughed at the comment. "And all of them. Merlin, Gwen, Gaius and Morgana?"

"You worry too much, Emrys. Now, off you go. Didn't you say you were going to be late?"

xoxOxox

"That really was so weird," he said to Merlin as they left the room.

"Yes, it's strange not to be able to tell them the truth and say that you're never coming back."

"Morgana knew though."

"Knew?"

"That I wasn't telling her the whole truth and that I wouldn't be returning."

"Really?"

"Yes, but then she has magic too."

"She does? Does anyone else?"

"Freya has a little ability too but, no-one else here that I know of," Emrys continued. "Most of the other magical people live outside of my Camelot for very good reason."

"Yes, I suppose so."

They reached the stables, and decided to share a horse again, seeing that Emrys certainly wouldn't be needing one for his return journey. As such there was little time to continue their conversation whilst they were riding but, as he was thinking about it, Emrys realised that there was still so much he wanted to tell Merlin about. The young man might appear to be travelling on a different road to him, but he was now quite certain that Destiny would be trying her very best to push him back onto the 'correct' path, no matter how much heartbreak and pain that might cause him and those they both loved here.

XoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time – Chapter 14: <strong>Emrys & Merlin set out for the Crystal Cave determined to bring magic back to Camelot.

_**A/N **__Well, y__ou all knew the angst was coming and I know some of you have been hoping for a 'happily ever after,' but remember that Emrys is our Merlin from the _canon_ time line, just before series 4 so he's got all that to deal with first. _

_There will be an extension of this story though. More details coming soon._

_27/1/12  
><em>


	14. Emrys & Taliesin

**Chapter 14: Emrys & Taliesin**

Emrys and Merlin made camp in the Valley of the Fallen Kings a short distance from the Crystal Cave, and the younger man went looking for wood whilst Emrys scouted for a few extra supplies so that he could cook their meal. When he returned he saw Merlin crouching down, attempting to light the fire and, seeing him struggle, came over to kneel beside him and quickly cast the spell to light it.

"Show off," Merlin grumbled.

"You could probably do that yourself," Emrys retorted with a cheeky smile. "The magic is a lot stronger here than it is at Camelot. Why don't you give it a try?" He quickly cast another spell which smothered the flames and then started to teach Merlin how to relight it. The fire eventually came back to life after the third attempt.

"That was harder than the other spell I tried," Merlin observed.

"Yes, but it's one of the most important ones you will need. Just be careful not to put that much effort into it once the magic's come back, otherwise you'll set fire to the whole forest or ... even worse, the whole castle."

"I hope I will be able to cope without your help," Merlin worried. "I mean, what if I do something wrong?"

"Well, as I said, in some ways your life in Camelot is easier than mine but, then again, you're likely to face challenges that I never had to." Emrys shrugged before starting to set up the pot and beginning to cook. Merlin watched him fascinated.

"You seem quite adept at that too."

"You learn a lot after five years worth of hunting trips," Emrys replied, pulling a face.

"That doesn't sound like much fun."

"It isn't but you'd better get used to it. You're the Prince's squire now, after all - part of the job description, I'm afraid."

The pair continued to talk a little as they prepared the food, but it was only when they were sitting down around the fire and eating, that the conversation inevitably turned to the one that Emrys had been trying to avoid since that morning.

"So, what did happen to Freya and Morgana in your world?" Merlin asked nervously. "Did they ... die?"

"Freya did," Emrys responded quietly.

"How? When? Is there anything I can do to prevent it here?"

"Believe me, I've been thinking of little else since this morning," Emrys said with a sigh. "The problem is, that I don't think so. She died as an indirect result of a magical curse that was placed on her a few years before we met and, as that obviously isn't the case here, I'm not sure that things will happen in the same way either."

"Well that's good," Merlin said smiling for a moment before looking back at Emrys with a frown. "You still seem concerned though."

"I've been thinking about all the things that have gone wrong for me, all the heartbreak I've suffered and have been determined to drop some hints or push you and the others in a better direction but, just as with Freya, most of those things happened because of magic and probably won't turn out that way for you, even when I do fix the problem."

"But ...?" Merlin pushed, quite aware of Emrys' uncertainty. There really was no point in trying to hide anything from a younger version of himself.

"I just can't help feeling that the whole point of Dragoon's job was to put you back on Destiny's intended path and that means that it's possible that certain things that happened to me, will happen to you too, albeit in a slightly different way."

"Is there nothing you can think of that might help me to keep Freya safe?" Merlin pushed.

"I don't think so. In my world she was a Druid and had a little magic, as I said before. She didn't even live in Camelot then and I didn't meet her for another year and a half. It seems to be a very different situation here."

"Oh, well, Freya's family _were_ Druids here too and she said that many of them had magic and she's been wondered if she might have some inherent ability. After the Purge her parents' group divided, with some continuing to live a nomadic lifestyle and others, like her family, moving into towns and cities - no longer bothered about persecution."

"They had to put up with that even before the Purge?" Emrys asked now more interested than upset by the conversation.

"Yes, there have always been some who were either against magic or against their specific religon. I think many with young families decided to take advantage of the situation and aim for an 'ordinary' life."

"Ah, I see."

"Morgana has talent too, you said?" Merlin continued.

"Yes, and so you'll need to keep a close eye on both of them to see what effect the return of magic has. Morgana especially, as she has the potential to be a very powerful sorceress and will probably notice the change pretty quickly."

"But, whatever will Uther say about that?"

"I know, it's a concern, and something that I've already spoken to Gaius about. In my world Morgana became very fearful of what was happening to her and worried about Uther's reaction so much that she rather over-reacted and started to feel that everyone was against her. I think you all need to keep a very close eye on her and support her as much as you can. Try not to let her feel isolated and alone."

"Did she also die in your world?"

"No." There was a long silence.

"Well?"

"In my world she felt scared, betrayed and isolated so she turned to the wrong people for support and advice," Emrys said with a sigh. "It's quite possible that could happen here too but, do be very careful about how much you say, Merlin. I wanted to tell Morgana about my magic at home and it's possible that her knowing would have changed the direction she went in but, somehow, I doubt it. I think she was always destined to turn."

"Does _this_ Morgana know about you?"

"No. I didn't tell her about my gifts as I would be pretty much telling her that you had magic too and I wanted to leave such a decision up to you. The Morgana in my world still doesn't know, which is actually a blessing. If I had told her and she'd still sided with the wrong people despite that, then everything I've worked for during the last five years would have been for nothing."

"Why would she not keep your secret? Surely she has feelings for you there too I mean, as you've said before, we're basically the same people, which ever Camelot we're in."

"Feelings can change."

"Did you and she ever ...?"

"Goodness no!" Emrys said shocked. "Not in my Camelot, not without the curse as an excuse. It would be unthinkable, a Lady and a servant." He shook his head violently.

"What about Freya?" Merlin asked more carefully.

"No. This Morgana was my first."

"What!" Now it was Merlin's turn to be surprised. "You mean you never have before ...?"

"You don't have to sound so shocked," Emrys said with a pout. "Most people in my world don't get involved before marriage, you know."

"Really? Well, I suppose, as you said, the curse makes a difference as far as that's concerned."

"So, was Freya not your first then?" Emrys asked managing to feel fairly relaxed about the conversation for the first time since this morning's shock.

"Oh, well, actually she was," Merlin replied, turning pink. "I mean, I know the side effect of the curse wasn't so bad in Ealdor, but it still has effected the fertility a little, which meant that there weren't many around my age anyway and I wasn't that popular even if there were. Certainly I was suprised that someone like Freya would want to get involved with someone like me."

"I definitely know what you mean," Emrys agreed. "Well, I am glad for you, Merlin, honestly I am. I'm pleased that you and she get to spend some time together here. I just hope things work out for you and that the Morgana stuff doesn't get in the way too much."

"I have another question, if you don't mind talking about it?"

"About you and Freya? No, go ahead."

"Well, I am still worried about her. If a member of the nobility wants to claim her, she won't have a choice. Being with me won't give her any protection - not in the same way as I have with Morgana and, it worries me. She's got away with it so far just because she spends so much time in the kitchens but now she's likely to spend more time in the servants' quarters ..."

"I do hope that this Night Servant tradition starts to change when the curse disappears," Emrys mused. "I think it's so unfair that we don't get any choice in who we can be with. No, I see what you mean, and I think I have a spell that might work. Bring that book over and I'll check it, will you?"

Merlin got up and rummaged in his pack, retrieved the large magic book that Emrys had given him the other day, and brought it back over to the camp fire. The older man took it off him and quickly flicked through several pages until he found the spell he was looking for.

"Yes, this is what I was remembering. It should work."

"What does it do?" Merlin said, looking over his shoulder and then frowned. "You're going to make her invisible?"

"No, it's not an invisibility spell as such, it just makes the person unimportant and unremarkable. You know that feeling you get sometimes when you're convinced no-one can see you just because you're being ignored?"

"Only too well. It won't make her usual interactions difficult, will it?" Merlin asked. "I mean her friends and those in the kitchen will be able to see her?"

"Oh yes. People who know her or who are deliberately searching for her will see her but, with this spell, any men looking to acquire Night Servants will pass her by, just because she will hold no interest for them."

"And me?"

"I doubt the spell will effect you," Emrys said with a grin. "Especially as you'll be the one to cast it. Say it now and let's check your pronunciation."

They spent a little longer like this, Emrys checking and correcting the way Merlin said the words, as well as showing him a few other useful spells from the book and from memory that he felt might be of use to the younger man.

"I suppose we should make our way over to the cave now," Emrys said eventually, looking up at the sky to judge the time.

"Yes but, I still have so many questions," Merlin complained.

"I know but, to be honest, it's probably best that you just try and figure this all out for yourself. It's what I had to do mostly with a little help and guidance from Gaius plus ... one other."

"One other?"

"Bring your stuff with you," Emrys continued, ignoring the question as he picked up his own bags. "We really should get moving." With a long suffering sigh, Merlin followed him.

xoxOxox

They reached the familiar entrance and Emrys adjusted his bags more securely on his shoulders, knowing he needed to take them inside with him and might not be coming back out, whilst he told Merlin to leave his things with the horse. Both young men then slowly walked towards the entranceway, Emrys holding his hands out in front of him until he felt what he was looking for.

"What can you sense now?" he asked the younger man, beckoning him over.

"The magic is much stronger here," Merlin said as he approached. He then stood next to him and, following the older man's example, placed both his hands out in front of him too. "Oohh!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes, that's the gap ... the key hole," Emrys confirmed. "Now, try to walk through." Merlin took one confident step forward and then grunted, feeling as if he'd hit an invisible wall.

"I can't see anything though. Everything behind it seems indistinct somehow. I don't think I would have even known there was a cave here if you hadn't said."

"It's a little like the spell you're going to put on Freya," Emrys explained. "There's no reason why anyone would find this place unless they knew where to look."

"Which is why _you_ needed to be here to fix the problem."

"Yes. So, Squirt, are you ready?"

"Not really but I don't suppose that's important," Merlin replied, and Emrys gave him a small smile in response.

"No, you'll have to figure it all out for yourself from now on, as I said. Look, in a moment I'm going to start chanting the words of the spell that will force the magical wall open. You'll need to copy both the words and my actions and take my place, forcing the gate to stay open whilst I go into the cave. Once you do that, you'll have to keep chanting and we won't be able to easily communicate which means ... this is probably goodbye. Any last questions?"

"Far too many," Merlin replied and Emrys raised his eyebrows. "But no, nothing I can't work out for myself, as you said. Goodbye ... Merlin. Take care."

Emrys grinned pleased that the young man, like Gaius, had also appreciated how strange it had been to not have his used his own name whilst he was visiting here and had wanted to give him a proper farewell.

"And to you. More importantly, take care of everyone in Camelot. It's a huge task, a giant responsibility, but I know you're equal to it."

"Thank you."

"Right then. Here we go ..."

Emrys started to say the words of the spell - just a simple opening enchantment - and he looked closely at Merlin as he did so, nodding at him. Quickly understanding, the younger man copied him, repeating the words and trying to find the magic as Emrys put his hands in the small gap, grabbed even more of the leaking magic to help with the spell, and slowly widened his hands pulling the invisible gate open wider so he could step through.

Emrys stopped in the gateway itself, both palms now held out to either side of him, straining against the invisible doorway and forcing it to stay open. He nodded to Merlin again, and the younger man moved forward until he was standing next to him; holding his own palms out to keep the door open and slowly taking over the spell. When he believed that he had a good hold of it, Emrys sent Merlin a questioning glance and received a conformational nod from the younger man.

"So, that's it. You're holding it open all by yourself," Emrys said as he took a firm step backwards, into the cave. "Now, one of two things will happen. Either I'll succeed and you'll feel the pressure on you cease, or I'll fail and will come back out and take it back off you. Good luck."

xoxOxox

It felt very different inside the cave this time around. Despite the analogy of the magic being trapped inside a box, it wasn't really any stronger in here than it had been outside. The magic was still strangled - muted but, thankfully, so was the power of the crystals. Emrys could still sense something, just on the edge of his sight and hearing - much as Merlin had described the magic as being a buzz in the corner of the room when they'd been in Camelot. Emrys was sure that, if he really focused all of his effort onto one of those crystals, he would be able to experience some vague visions, but now was not the time for that, and he was hardly going to volunteer for the experience if he didn't have to.

"Hello, Emrys." He turned around with a yelp and then sighed as he recognised the voice.

"Oh, it's you, Taliesin. I wasn't sure if I'd see you here today." The old man looked briefly surprised and Emrys tried hard not to laugh at his reaction.

"Oh, I see," the old man commented after a short pause. "I knew that Emrys was destined to bring magic back to our world but, I hadn't understood quite how that was to happen. You are not from this place or time?"

"No. An older version of me sent me to your world in order to fix the problem."

"To do that, you will need a piece of the ..." Emrys held up the small stone. "... ah, you have it already I see."

"One step ahead of you, this time."

"You met me in your world?"

"Yes."

"And you are here to see the visions again?"

"Ah, no thank you, I'd rather not. Look, if you don't mind ...?"

"No, sorry, do carry on," the old man said, stepping back a little. He had automatically appeared when he had entered the cave, but this was obviously not the young man he needed to interact with and he apparently felt no need to interfer any further. Emrys assumed that such a meeting would happen at a later date for Merlin.

The young warlock walked over to a likely piece of wall, found a plain piece of wall within a crystal formation and held the piece of broken stone up against it with his palm. He took a big breath and said, quite simply, 'Lucan' ... join. He's spent ages researching numerous long and complicated spells but, in the end, had concluded that this was all that was needed. As he'd said to Gaius, he assumed that the world would be quite desperate enough for its magic back and wouldn't kick up too much of a fuss. Sure enough, Emrys instantly started to feel the power building up behind his hand, like a dam about to break from the pressure of water behind it, and he kept his own magical force held firmly against the stone, gritting his teeth against it.

And then the dam burst.

The feel of the released power was incredible, it flooded through him and past him, and he was forced to his knees by the sheer strength of it. Then, just as he was revelling in the wonderful feeling of his beloved magic returning, another strong wave of power hit him; this one not quite so welcome.

The Crystal Cave had also woken up.

"No! Please ... I can't!" Emrys cried, as a thousand visions flung themselves into his brain all at the same time. "Dragoon? Merlin? Where are you? Send me home. Please!"

There were so many images, so many thoughts and pictures that seemed to make no sense at first, and they were hitting him all at once. However, after a little while, a few specific ones started to play over and over in his mind. Initially, all Emrys could sense was the emotions that went with them; Pain, Love, Confusion and Shock.

Four visions seemed to be connected to these four emotions and slowly but surely, the images that came with them started to become more obvious too.

_Pain:_ Morgana, dressed in black, whilst he was tied by his wrists to the ceiling, now screaming in agony as the sorceress pushed something into his neck.

_Love:_ Gwen, Arthur and Uther crowding around a crib, gazing at a small, dark haired baby.

_Confusion:_ Lancelot and Gwen kissing before an enraged Arthur charged at the knight with his sword drawn.

_Shock:_ Merlin entering Morgana's bedchamber, small vial in hand, before she turned to face him, her face pale and ...

"Dragoon! Where are you?" Emrys yelled, shocked at what that last vision had just revealed to him.

He was still here, still in the wrong world with the four visions constantly repeating and hammering themselves into his skull. He now even knew that two were from this world and two from his Camelot, but he could make little sense of anything more at that moment. He lifted his head, seeing the visions playing over and over in every crystal he saw, but his attention was now being drawn by the light up the small stairs ... the exit.

The exit to anywhere, even the wrong world, was better than being in here and so slowly, now almost crying from the emotional battering, he made his way towards that light, fighting to block the images that were still branding themselves into his brain.

Of course, they kept on repeating even when he'd left the cave and, for a moment, Emrys was convinced the visions had turned him mad. Outside was chaos, a wild wind had picked up here, a swirling tornado full of golden light and debris. Leaves, twigs, stones were all whirling and circling around an object just a short way from the cave entrance.

No, not an object, a person, lying in the foetal position and screaming in much the same way as he had been a few moments ago inside the cave.

"Merlin?" he asked, surprised.

"Make it stop! Please ..." the young man begged.

For a moment Emrys wondered why Merlin was also suffering from the visions, before he suddenly understood what was really going on. The magic had just returned and the poor boy had got it all thrown at him at once and, as a powerful young adult, not the small baby that Emrys has been, his body and mind were struggling to process it all.

"Merlin, you need to stay calm," he shouted, shielding his face from the onslaught of the vicious, magical wind which was currently armed with hundreds of small weapons.

"I can't ... it's too strong ... make it stop... please!"

Emrys sighed and called on his own magic, pushing away an inappropriate laugh at the wonderful feeling of it surging powerfully through his body as it always had before. It was perfect and beautiful and now so easy to control. He quickly cast a protective shield around himself and started to walk forward towards the crouching figure, allowing the shield to cover him too and perhaps just keep the magic away from the boy a little in the process.

"I can't stop it, Merlin, because it's you that's doing it. Listen, can you remember that buzz? Can you remember the way you managed to find it and make the book move and lit the fire earlier?"

"This isn't the same ..." he gasped.

"I know but, nevertheless, I want you to think about that. I want you to put the buzz back in the corner, try to ignore it like you have been all the time before. Focus on me, on my voice and push it away, try not to think about it."

Interestingly this very comment was helping Emrys come to terms with the visions that were still trying to make themselves known to him - the focus on Merlin's problems distracting him enough to simply deal with the immediate issue in front of him.

Slowly the wind eased and he kept talking, trying to assist a little; explaining and helping Merlin to understand what was going on until, eventually, most the objects were back on the ground, the worst of the wind had died down and just a few leaves and golden magical sparks were spinning around the young man. He started to sit up at long last, his eyes still slightly gold.

"Keep pushing it away - holding it back, just like you did with that wall earlier," Emrys continued. "It's just a little puppy, excited to see its master after so long."

"P-puppy?" Merlin stuttered.

"Yes, in serious need of some house training, I think," Emrys complained and Merlin gave a little laugh at that.

"Bad magic," he mumbled.

"She just needs to understand that you're in charge. That you'll tell her what to do and when to do it."

"She?"

"Ah ..." Emrys frowned. "Yes, I suppose I've always thought of my magic as such. Far more my lover than Morgana or Freya ever were."

"Which now makes your dog analogy seem totally weird," said Merlin looking straight at him with a sparkle in his blue eyes. Emrys looked around to find that the wind had stopped completely now and grinned.

"True. She's not a dog, nor am I her master. We are equals which means that she's not your master either and you needed to tell her that. Still, that does seem to have worked for now."

"Ah, why are you still here?" Merlin asked, suddenly remembering that Emrys had expected to disappear if he had successfully returned the magic to the world.

"Good question, I was wondering that myself."

"I'm glad though - I'm not sure I'd have survived that without you. Thanks."

"Perhaps that was the idea," Emrys guessed. "'You'll be returned when your task is complete,' the old man said. Probably not much point me going until your magic is back under your control."

"Ah, but then, you're still here … now."

"Well, obviously we've still got some work to do. I think I'd better stay with you for a while longer and check that you can consciously do some magic. If that display of yours was anything to go by, then I certainly don't want you lighting any fires in Camelot until you and magic know each other a little better."

"Good point." Merlin sat down with a sigh.

"How do you feel now?"

"Quite good actually, sort of ... drunk?"

"Yes, me too. I'd be feeling even better if I didn't have all those annoying Crystal Cave memories floating around inside my head."

"Oh, visions of the future?"

"Yes."

"My world or yours?"

"Both, I believe. It's going to take me a while to make any sense of them."

xoxOxox

The pair fell into an exhausted sleep shortly afterwards, only for Emrys to wake up with a low cry as the visions and their accompanying emotions woke him up with a start. It was now dark, but Merlin said he also felt wide awake with the new magic surging through him and so the pair built another fire whilst Emrys slowly and carefully explaining to Merlin how he could take just enough magic from within and around him to light it safely. Then he continued to instruct and supervise him performing various other spells until he was confident that the younger man knew what he was doing.

"Yes, that's good. I think you've got it now," Emrys said. "Now, are you tired? Perhaps we should ..."

"Oh!" Merlin interrupted.

"What?"

"There's something magical happening to you but, I don't think it's me this time. I think ..."

There was a sudden flash of golden light and Emrys found himself in a flower-filled field in the middle of the day, with no sign of Merlin anywhere.

He had just been sent back home.

XoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time – Chapter 15: <strong>Merlin is quickly thrown back into his old life, but the visions he experienced are still awaiting him when night falls.

_**A/N**_ _The Crystal Cave is one of my favourite episodes and I always love writing about it._

_One more chapter to go. :'(_

_31/1/12  
><em>


	15. Merlin & Dragoon

_**A/N **__When I said this fic started just before series 4, I meant it literally. See how much set up for 4.01 you can spot in this chapter. ;) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Merlin &amp; Dragoon<strong>

He was back home. The magic was still strong and the visions thankfully now slightly muted after the time spent teaching his other self. The time of day and the weather looked the same as when he'd left, and he was still carrying his herb bag and the extra satchel full of new books.

"Hello, Merlin, did you have a good trip?"

"Dragoon!" he growled, turning sharply and striding quickly over to the old man, his arm raised ready to attack. "Why? Why did you have to put me through that?" He threw a silent spell at him.

"Like that's going to work on me," the old man sneered, waving an arm at him as if he was swatting a fly and causing Merlin's magic to suddenly disappear. With another growl, the young man aimed a second pushing spell towards his older self, only to have it countered by a stronger one coming in the opposite direction. The two spells hit each other but neither man moved. "Look, you really do need to calm down," Dragoon said, having the cheek to yawn as he continued to hold his spell constantly against Merlin's. It was now as if there were two walls each pushing against the other. The only difference being that the old man didn't look as if he was even trying, whereas the younger was beginning to struggle, sweat starting to collect on his brow.

"Why, Dragoon?" Merlin asked. "Morgana ... Freya ... the visions. Have you any idea how much all of that hurt?"

"Actually, I tend to look back on the whole experience as a nice little holiday," Dragoon countered.

"A … holiday ...?" Merlin's shock at the comment caused him to drop his spell, resulting in Dragoon stumbling forwards and him falling, fairly gently on his backside.

"Yes," the old man continued. "I had very little work to do, only had to save Arthur's life once, read numerous very interesting books, met and kissed my beloved Freya again and lost my innocence to the girl of my dreams. I remember it fondly, Merlin and so I'm quite sure, in time, you will too."

The young man groaned and sat up, putting his head in his hands. "But, that vision of Morgana, Dragoon. How can that be a good thing? How will she and Merlin cope?"

"It complicates their lives a little, I admit, but ... it was also pretty inevitable. Destiny, as you guessed, needed to be put back on track in that world and that, apparently, was the way to do it."

"I don't understand. Nothing like that ever happened here."

"No, but let's just say it helped to correct something that was wrong - filled a gap that should never have existed."

"You know what happens now? You followed their story after I left?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, and you will be able to start doing that very soon."

"Really? How?"

"The spell is in one of the new books you brought back. All you need for it to work is something that comes from that world; the book itself, the bag you brought them back in, even your new neckerchief." Dragoon grinned at him and Merlin glared, a hand going back up to his neck.

"So, now what?"

"In that world, magic has returned, the curse is broken and their lives will now continue on a different route but heading for roughly the same destination as yours. As I said, you'll be able to start viewing their world fairly soon, and eventually keep your promise to Gwen and Arthur and visit them again."

"Really?" he replied, excitedly.

"You'll have to work out how to do that by yourself though, and it will be a number of years before you acquire the ability, I'm afraid."

"Oh, I see." He sighed.

"As for you, now, in _this_ Camelot," Dragoon continued. "Things will just progress as if you'd never been away which, as far as everyone else here is concerned, you haven't. You left this morning to pick herbs for Gaius and you'll return this afternoon just in time for the meeting in the council chambers."

"What meeting?"

"The one that Arthur's only just arranged."

"What?"

"So, you'd better be on your way because you know he'll blame you for not knowing about it, anyway, don't you?"

"Great!"

"Oh, and you should probably cast that spell on your herbs before you go, or Gaius will wonder why they're all over a week old."

"Of course."

"Only try not to put quite so much effort into it this time, will you? Morgana was terribly confused when that daisy you gave her never died."

"What? I didn't think that I'd have that much power over there so, I sort of gave it everything I'd got," the young man responded with a wince.

"Which meant you really _did_ give it everything - emotionally as well as physically." Merlin sighed at the comment and the old man tipped his head, contemplating his younger self. "Yes, they were good nights, weren't they? Shame things won't be quite the same with this world's Morgana."

"What do you mean, not 'quite' the same?" Merlin asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out," said Dragoon winking at him, "but, for now, here's the one plant you didn't manage to find before I whisked you off there, and then you really had better be going and get yourself settled back into your Camelot."

"Thanks," Merlin said reluctantly, taking the herb and putting it back in his bag. He then carefully cast the spell to revitalise the plants he already had, hoisted both bags onto his back and turned towards Camelot.

"Oh and, Merlin ..." The old man called out to him.

"What?"

"You'll probably want to tighten that neckerchief of yours before you go back. I can only imagine how much teasing you'll get from Arthur and the knights if they see all those interesting marks!"

xoxOxox

"Where have you been?" Arthur demanded of Merlin as he walked down the corridor towards the physician's chambers.

"Out picking herbs. Gaius did say that he told you."

"Well, never mind that. Our scouts have come back with interesting news and I've called a meeting."

"Well, perhaps I should just ..."

"Gaius is there too, so you might as well come with me now."

"Oh, alright then." He reluctantly followed the Prince into the council chambers, rather nervous about walking around Camelot with a bag of magic books on his shoulder. He instinctively walked over to Gaius as he entered and tried to look inconspicuous.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" the old man asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I don't know you just look ..."

"What?"

"As if something has happened."

"How did you know?" Merlin hissed.

"Well, apart from the fact that something 'happens' to you almost every day, you have this look that is now rather familiar to me."

"Well, actually, you're right, but I'll tell you about it when we get back."

"Anything I need to worry about?"

"Not really."

"Thank you for coming at short notice," the Prince announced, getting the Hall's attention. "We have been receiving reports on the activity of the sorceresses Morgause and Morgana ..." Hasty, nervous whispers broke out all around the hall. "Yes, thank you," Arthur continued quickly attempting to regaining everyone's attention. "There is news of them using powerful magic, asking questions, and seeking out various ancient manuscripts and artefacts. Now we have news of a very recent sighting and so I intend to send out a small party this afternoon in an effort to track them down."

"Would you like me to go?" Agravaine asked.

"No, that's alright, Uncle, Sir Leon can lead this expedition." Arthur turned to the tall knight. "Could you choose ... three knights to accompany you and set out as soon as possible?"

"Of course, Sire," the tall man said with a bow.

"I need not remind all of you to be on the look out," Arthur continued. "After the takeover last year we cannot afford to take any chances. If you see any signs of magic being used, or suspect anyone of consorting with sorcerers, please report it. The King's law on this still holds more than ever and we must continue to be vigilant. Merlin raised his eyes to the ceiling and got a nudge and a glare from Gaius as a result.

xoxOxox

"Where are you going now, Merlin?" Arthur called out after him as he started to make his way out of the hall.

"Well, back with Gaius, you know ... now I've collected all these herbs for him, I have to ..."

"But I have chores for you too. We need to start making preparations for the Feast of Samhain and there are a number of things that ..."

"But … it's just ... Gaius asked ..." Merlin started to explain, still determined to hide the incriminating books he was carrying as quickly as possible.

"No, I understand, but there are a couple of things I needed you to organise. My shirt for one."

"Your ... shirt?"

"Yes, I really need a new one for the feast. Guinevere was going to make it for me but ..."

"I understand, Sire," Merlin responded seriously. "Your best one did seem a little tight the last time you wore it and seeing how much food there'll be there …" He gave the Prince a cheeky grin.

"Merlin, will you stop making all these snide comments about my waistline. The old one is not too small, it's just a little worn."

"Of course, Sire," Merlin answered with a knowing grin.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Arthur continued, glaring at his servant for his obvious teasing. "Guinevere was going to do it, but she's been so busy looking after Father that she didn't have the time, and so she recommended someone else - the cook's daughter who ..."

"The cook has a daughter? That woman is actually someone's mother?" Merlin asked, horrified.

"What has that nice lady ever done to you?"

"Nice? Have you been down to the kitchens lately?"

"Not for a while, no, but Audrey was always very kind to me when I was younger."

"Figures," Merlin grumbled.

"Anyway, I want you to take these measurements down to her to pass onto her daughter and see if you can confirm that it will be ready in time for the feast?" Merlin took the letter and nodded.

"Alright. Then can I go and see Gaius?"

"Of course, but I want you to come along to training this afternoon."

"This afternoon? What happened to this morning?"

"My servant was absent," Arthur replied blandly.

"Honestly, you can't do anything for yourself, can you?"

"Don't be rude, Merlin, I'm the Prince - that's what I have a servant for."

"A servant, yes. Just the one," Merlin commented. "Have you never thought that perhaps you should employ a couple more? Spread the workload out a little?"

"What a ridiculous idea," the Prince commented. "I'll see you later, Merlin. Try not to be late."

xoxOxox

"Are you making this up?" Gaius asked, fixing Merlin with his most stern, disbelieving look.

"How could I make up something like that? I got sent to an alternative Camelot and spent a week and a half there working out how to bring magic back."

"How did you get there?"

"An older version of me sent me back," he attempted to explain. "I went into the castle, ended up as Arthur's servant again, then I met Morgana and Uther and you and ... Merlin and ..."

"You met yourself?"

"A bit of a strange experience that," the young man commented.

"And Morgana? How was she?"

"Different."

"In what way?"

"Well, it was five years ago so she was more like the Morgana then. Although not really like that Morgana now I come to think about it."

"Merlin, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing you need to know," he replied pulling a face. "Oh, but you will be interested in this ..." and he grabbed his bag and opened it up. "You see, magic disappeared there but it wasn't banned, which meant the books weren't destroyed they were just hidden and ... honestly, I couldn't resist."

"I don't know, it seems to me to be cheating somehow?" Gaius replied, picking up the nearest book and flicking through it enthusiastically.

"Do you know, that's exactly what the other you said."

"You probably should tell me more about this later."

"Yes, I suppose so," Merlin replied with a wince, wondering if there was any way to go into details about his time away, without mentioning the curse and its ramifications. It was hard enough talking about that sort of thing with the other Gaius who simply accepted all of that. He really wasn't sure he fancied explaining his role as Morgana's Night Servant to _this_ physician.

"What are you going to do with those books?" Gaius asked then.

"Oh, I've got enough room for them next door. My hideaway's getting quite well developed now."

"I'm sure."

"Anyway, I'd better be getting back to Arthur." Merlin gave an exaggerated sigh. "Honestly, his alternative self was so much more easy going than this version."

XoxOxox

"Where were you this morning?" Gwaine complained as Merlin staggered onto the training ground, weighed down by Arthur's armour as usual.

"Out collecting herbs for Gaius. Why?"

"Just wondered." The knight studied him closely. "You're looking well today, Merlin."

"I am?"

"Yes, not as pale as usual, rather more ... rested. Oh look, here comes the Princess now, we'd better look lively."

The training session was much the same as usual. Merlin mostly watched, sometimes passing a weapon, and a couple of times holding a target. He did his best to concentrate but found it especially hard today, his mind constantly wandering as he day-dreamed about his times with Morgana and tried his best _not_ to think about the four visions he'd experienced in the cave.

Especially that last one.

As he was packing up the equipment, Merlin was aware of a hasty conversation between Arthur and the three key knights that had remained behind and, still feeling rather tired, he automatically ambled over when the Prince called to him.

"Yes, Sire?" he asked.

"Gwaine was just saying how well you were looking this afternoon?"

"Ah ..." Merlin looked at the other knights' faces and felt suddenly very nervous.

"Where did you say you were this morning?" Arthur asked pointedly.

"P-picking herbs, I told you ..."

"And yesterday morning when you turned up late?"

"Ah ..?" Merlin tried hard to remember what he'd been doing almost two weeks ago. "It was just … I think I had a bit of a late night and ..."

"You don't seem very certain," Arthur said with a grin and, before Merlin could do anything about it, Gwaine pounced on him from his left and quickly pulled off his neckerchief.

"Hey!"

"Told you!" Gwaine crowed triumphantly and Merlin suddenly flushed, realising his neck was now completely exposed. Arthur and the knights all stared in disbelief.

"Well, you see, it's like this ..." he began.

"Oh, there's no need to explain," Gwaine continued with a broad grin. "I know exactly what those marks are, I just want to know who the artist was?"

"And when you had the time?" Arthur asked.

"And when you plan to introduce us?" Lancelot said.

"She must be thin," Percival commented with a grin, moving in a bit closer. "It seems as if she was _very_ hungry."

"Well, she certainly liked the taste of our Merlin," Gwaine agreed.

"Has Gaius checked her over?" Arthur continued. "I think he needs to make sure that she's not had any serious bumps to the head recently, or perhaps get her some eye glasses?"

"They really are a very impressive set of marks," Gwaine continued. "Honestly, how could you keep something like this from us?"

"Look, I don't know why you think I'm going to tell you anything if you keep on at me like this," Merlin complained.

"He's quite right," said Lancelot. "Give the man a break."

"Thank you. Now, can I have my neckerchief back, please? Gaius needs my assistance again this afternoon."

"Fine, but don't think you're going to get away with it that easily," Arthur said as he was handed it back.

"We'll be expecting to hear all the juicy details, later," Gwaine called out as Merlin made his hasty escape, leaving four very intrigued young men behind to wonder exactly what he'd been getting up to.

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

He had been kept busy all afternoon and evening and that was generally enough to distract him from the visions. They were, in the words of the other Merlin, just an annoying fly buzzing in the corner of the room, and neither that, nor the memories of Morgana or Freya really bothered him at all.

However the night time was another matter entirely. Here, in the dark and quiet solitude of his own chambers, the four visions played over and over in his head; both the emotions and images that he'd been consciously aware of at the time, along with more detailed information, conversations and emotions that became more obvious as he started to drift off to sleep.

The first vision of Morgana was definitely from this world. Although he had been tied up by the other Morgana, that had not only been a rather more pleasant scenario, but he could look in the eyes of this one as she glared at him, and know instantly which version he was facing. This was his future, his near future he guessed, and he knew enough about these visions to understand that this _would_ come true and that there was probably nothing he could do to prevent himself from being tied up, captured and, apparently, tortured.

At least the second one was considerably more pleasant, even if it was from the other world. Not only would that have been fairly obvious from the fact that he'd known that Gwen was expecting a baby when he'd left, but also from the way Uther was reacting to the situation. This was not the unstable King that was currently being nursed in his chambers, and Merlin could not imagine that proud and relaxed look on _this_ Uther's face if Gwen was to ever present him with a grandchild.

Merlin's instinct said the third was from his world but, to be honest, he was confused about that in all sorts of ways. In it Lancelot and Gwen were kissing and Arthur was charging at the knight with a sword, furious at the scene in front of him.

Merlin knew that Lancelot loved Gwen and that she had feelings for him too. At least, he knew that she _used_ to have strong feelings for him but, after last year, he was fairly convinced that she had made her decision and that she had chosen Arthur just as the Prince has chosen her. What he was seeing in this vision made absolutely no sense to him, and he could not understand how loyal Lancelot would initiate a kiss in the first place, let alone why Gwen would co-operate. However, it made no more sense for the other world, either. He may not have met _that_ Lancelot, but he knew enough about the various alternative personalities there to guess that he wouldn't be that different from his friend here. It was a worry and perhaps indicated that Gwen's feelings for Lancelot were stronger than she'd let on.

Merlin dwelt on these three visions for as long as he could; knowing that sleep was evading him and being highly reluctant to face the fourth. That was probably a mistake, as it seemed to be waiting for him as soon as he started to fall asleep.

Merlin was entering Morgana's chambers. He would have known it was the other Merlin even if he hadn't been wearing the very distinctive new Band on his left arm. The young man was carrying a small vial in one hand and, as he entered, Morgana turned her head to give him a brief smile, her face pale and her gaze distant. The look the pair exchanged was full of emotion, but it was much the same look as he used to give this world's Morgana four years ago; affection, friendship and concern - nothing more. It seemed the Band he wore was simply for appearance and Merlin instinctively knew, just by witnessing this silent exchange, that the boy had not taken on full Night Servant duties to Morgana.

As he fell asleep, Merlin's conscious mind inevitably gave up the fight and the vision repeated with far more detail than he'd experienced so far.

xoxOxox

"Come in."

"My lady?" he replied, walking in to notice that Morgana had turned her attention back out of the window, her back to him.

"Good evening, Merlin." Her voice was very quiet, and did not hold its usual strength.

"I have a potion here from Gaius, Morgana. He though it might help with your nightmares."

"Let us hope so." Still she didn't move or turn around and Merlin shifted uncomfortably for a while.

"Is there anything else you need? Any other medicine that you might require for your comfort?" He shook his head and winced. "I-I just mean ... I was wondering. How are you feeling, my lady?"

She started to turned towards him then, her face pale, and gave him an affectionate smile that didn't quite reach her bright green eyes.

"Thank you for your concern, Merlin," she replied, her hands gently caressing her very swollen belly. "I do believe that we are both quite well."

**The End**

* * *

><p>xoxOxox<em><strong><br>**_

_**A/N **__Yes, I know, sorry!_

_If you prefer, you can pretend it ended with the training ground scene – lol!_

_This was always supposed to be an adventure that Merlin had between series 3 & 4 and so sorry to those of you who'd hoped that his acts in the other world would change things here, but I really didn't fancy working another AU. It was originally going to be sexy, funny and fluffy but ... obviously my muse had other ideas! _

_So, I set things up here ready for Merlin to start 4.01 and tried to fill in a couple of gaps in the process. For example: _Why was Arthur's shirt in the kitchens?

_However, this is not the end for the other universe. If you visit my updated PP you can see the ideas I currently have for the sequel currenly titled 'An Unexpected Vision', along with a To Do list with the ideas that are currently floating around for my other fics, plus my general writing diary which will give you an update of my progress._

_Thanks for your wonderful support on this one._

_Jaq_

_3/2/12_


End file.
